Secrets
by Syngi
Summary: We all have secrets. A face we wear a part we play a person we portray. The hero or the villian. Ablilities we keep hidden from our friends and family. The truth of who we really are. We all have secrets.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the trademarked characters within this story, but any you haven't ever heard of before are mine and mine alone. This is my first and since I'm used to writing sci-fi for my own enjoyment I hope that it meets with your approval.

_thoughts_

'unseen speaker'

OPENING:

We all have secrets. We keep them close. We hide them in the shadows of our minds for fear that others will discover them; open them to the light and reveal to the world our weakness. Making us into the freaks we fear of being called.

We all have secrets. My companions, my comrades, my friends, my family- they have secrets too. While they have never spoken of their own or shown any acknowledgment of them, I know them all. We all have secrets.

Heero Yuy, the Perfect Solider, a child's death, his part in it, and the shadows of his name sake helped him to bury his emotions and keep him in the hands of an evil tyrant. It is by his hand that he was exploited and molded into the emotionless facade he is today. His secret is simple and yet not so. His healing ability is known only to a few. He can take in almost any poison and nothing will happen. Well, almost nothing. He will go down for a while but he will just wake up healed. A bullet means nothing, his body just absorbs it and goes on. The older he gets the faster it happens. It's an amazing thing to see, frightening in all it's glory.

Quatre Raberba Winner, the empathic tactician. You'd think that would be his secret and for many years it was. The heart of feeling- a gift from his mother. He hides his pain of a father's supposed disappointment and of a sister's death. He thought that his empathy would be a hindrance, a true weakness in battle, but it has proven the best way for him to keep us in line. It's a secret to be sure but not his only one. He is a powerful being that he knows nothing of, another gift from his mother. One that sooner than later will bloom to fruition. It will be a glorious when he rises to his full power.

Trowa Barton, Nanashi. He is a puzzle. He thinks that he has no name, for he did not carry one for many of his early years. He thinks that he is nothing more than soldier, warrior, mercenary, but he is so wrong. I've seen him, though he did not realize it. He is a beautiful creature with stunning features and immortal powers. His specific name has not been uttered since the birth of the colonies, but I know of it. Commoners call him a changeling, I call him a brother.

Chang Wufei, our mighty Dragon warrior. One would think that his secret would have to do with his clan's ability to manipulate fire, but it's not. Too easy for our honorable dragon and keeper of justice. You see, he was married. It was this woman that was suppose to pilot Shenlong and not him, but she died, his sweet Meilan. Even though it was arranged, she harbored strong feelings for him even unto death. He fought in her name but his secret is a gift, a talent, passed along to just his line. His secret, in a land of dragons, he is the only dove. A healer, so talented that he barely realizes that he possess it. Used only when his dearest whispers to him the words of right and even though he can use fire, he doesn't. It is in his nature to protect and guide.

Everyone has secrets. Their's are just different than others. How, you ask, do I know these things? I have secrets too. Mine are darker and mine are deeper and mine are many and I hide them well.

I hide them behind the mask of clown, an idiot, a savant. I hide them garnished by jokes, pranks, and innuendo. Death wears many faces and oddly enough one of them is mine. But I will tell you how I know their secrets.

I have spies. My secret allows me to see everything without ever leaving the sunlight; without ever leaving my room. Strong emotions or trauma can leave shadows, those impressions I can pick them up. Strange that their ghosts are the ones who speak loudest to me. Mine own are so silent and hidden, not allowed to come to me as others do. The others, the fragments of everyone else's echoes, I try to ignore.

We all have secrets and I, Duo Maxwell, am about to reveal one of mine.


	2. Revelations

**SECRETS 00: revelations**

It was like a rude slap in the face when he opened the door. Why did the bad guys always pick old Oz facilities to inhabit. Didn't they realize how many bad things happened in those rooms. The echoes alone were some of the darkest he'd ever felt and that was while Oz still had control.

"Shit!" Duo spun as a shot rang out. He felt the burn in his arm as he raised his own gun in response and fired three shots, the first one taking out the shooter and the third killing him. The second went right and hit a shadow dissipating it before it could truly form. "Dammit! don't you know I hate when you take over these freakin' buildings!"

"Duo!"

The com beeped and Duo flinched before he steadied himself enough to answer Heero's call.

"Clear!" Kicking the body to make sure he was dead, he muttered a few choice words before looking around the room. "Office building - one. Terminated. Piece of shit."

"Duo, mark the rooms and start checking for communications." Quatre ordered, his voice a little breathless.

"You still good, Kitty Cat?" Duo's question was asked in an absent kind of voice, while he went through the desk. He all ready knew the answer to his question as a shadow passing by gave him the all clear of Quatre's area.

"I'm good. Hate this place, though." Came the reply.

Duo smiled a bit. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself, closed his eyes, and let loose his own curse. Shadows expanded, filling corners and coalescing into forms that vaguely looked human. Slowly opening his eyes, he scanned the room.

"Ok, you pieces of shit give me." he spoke softly but the glow in his eyes commanded their obedience.

Images assaulted his senses before one shadow shifted and pointed to the wall next to him. Duo walked over to the spot and looked it over. The shadow brushed passed him, making him cringe, before expanding across the spot and sinking into the seams of a hidden opening.

"Guys, we got rats." He murmured into the com before edging his fingers one of the seams. "Shit." He pulled on the seam and with a _whoosh_ it gave a little.

"Duo, where are you?" Quatre's concerned voice almost shouted in his ear.

"Wait for us!" Heero yelled and Duo could tell that he was running.

Duo heard the cries, but ignored the yells as he pulled open the panel. Behind it, in the darkness, was the truly unexpected.

"Fuck me." He breathed and then cursed the shadow that had let him open the panel without warning. "Guys, stop!"

Lights blinked a few times then steadied. A large screen showed a vague outline of the compound grounds and what buildings were damaged or lost. Four smaller lights blinked red then white then red again. Around the perimeter green lights flashed as more men moved along the outer boundaries of the old base.

"You piece of shit. Fuck!" Duo looked closer and noticed a weapons lock on each of the blinking lights and orders pending on the green ones. "It's all , automated, guys. Q, move two steps left."

A light flashed red as it moved infinitesimally before turning white again.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice was unsteady and Duo knew he was feeling his unease and could not fathom what the cause was.

"Maxwell, what's going on?!" Wufei was angry and his light was shifting color rapidly but didn't move from where he stood.

"Wufei, are you shifting on your feet?" Duo asked seriously, using the boy's true name so he'd know how serious he was.

He felt the pause before Wufei stopped moving all together, his light going white. "I was."

"Duo, what the hell is going on?" Heero's voice was strong and angry not liking that he had no idea what was really going on.

Duo sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face before checking the setting on the panels. There was no way he could stop the automated sequence from continuing if his comrades, his friends, kept moving. And the countdown meant that if they didn't move within so many minutes they would be blasted where they stood because they were so still.

"Shit." Heaving a heavy sigh, Duo looked around. He could think of only one way of getting out of this mess. "Guys, there is an automated tracking system here tied to some orbital laser. It's one of those new ones the Q-ball has been working on."

"What?!" Quatre's outrage could be felt through the shared link he had with his friends, but also through the link of the com. "That system isn't even fully functional yet, how the hell did they get it?"

Duo shrugged both mentally and physically. "It's locked onto you guys with red and white lights. When you move you're red, when you're still you're white. It's tagged the outer rim with green but I don't think their targeted. However, there is a countdown that only resets when one of you move. It's a sixty second count."

"Shit." "What?!" "Oh Allah." "Hn."

Duo shook his head at the last, knowing that Heero wouldn't voice his own feelings openly.

"Duo, can you. . .?"

"Sorry Q-man, but this fucker's enclosed with no visible switches, buttons, or levers. Not even an open terminal nearby." Duo sighed as he watched his friend's lights blink again. "Ok, shit, I have an idea, but I'm sure it will work so just sit tight a minute."

"Duo, don't do anything stupid." Wufei said quietly.

Duo laughed. Stupid, right. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and summoned one of the shadows to him. Eyes the color of bright amethyst beckoned and the shadow drifted to the window to stand beside him. Without a word spoken, Duo pointed to Wufei's still figure. The shadow shimmered then streaked away. "Wufei no matter what do NOT move."

"Maxwell, what?" Duo knew the moment the shadow reached his friend and surrounded him. "What the hell?!"

"Don't move." Duo ordered again. Turning he saw the light blink before disappearing, only to return much fainter. With a nod, Duo headed toward the door. "I'm on my way, guys."

"What?" "Duo, be careful."

The last was from Yuy, an unusual statement to be sure.

Stepping into the doorway, he spread his arms wide. Eyes glowed brightly, as if lit from the inside as shadows moved over the compound. The other four pilots became still as they watched the dark forms move around them. Surely the machine wasn't doing this. The shadows flew from all places dark around the compound and centered around the doorway where Duo stood.

Taking a deep breath, Duo centered himself and hoped that the dark feelings would not touch him. He could control this. He had to.

"Let's go." he murmured as he stepped out into the light, shadows around him like a dark cloud.

The pilots watched half fascinated, half afraid as the joker among them seemed to command the darkness. A breeze that wasn't blew the strands of hair escaping from his braid, his eyes were bright- almost too bright- as he walked, floated toward them. His demeanor completely void of all that they knew to be Duo Maxwell.

"Wufei." Upon the softly spoken command, shadow separated and surrounded the Chinese man, startling him again.

"Maxwell." Wufei started, but the shadows surrounding him began to push him out of the compound.

"Quatre." Again the softly spoken command forced shadows to move. Surrounding the blonde, Duo heard the painful gasp. Turning glowing eyes on his friend, he looked hard at the shadows before spitting out. "Dissipate."

An unholy scream blew through the air as one of the shadows shimmered, formed an image of evil before blowing away.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled as he moved with the shadows in the direction of Wufei.

Duo turned back and continued his walk. "Heero."

Heero stood at attention as the shadows formed around him. None touched him, a lesson learned, before moving him to follow Quatre. His silence weighing more than any words he could have spoken.

"Trowa." Duo met the eyes of his friend as the shadows surrounded him. He saw acceptance and understanding in those green eyes and then confusion.

"Duo, where are yours?" Trowa had noticed that with each order the darkness around his friend faded more and more until now there was only a light coating, like a cloud hanging above him.

Duo smiled. It was like looking into the innocent face of a dark angel that smile with those eyes.

"Duo?" Trowa tried again as his shadows began to push at him. He could hear whispers of voices that seemed to beg him to move, but he held still. "Duo?"

In answer, the shadows formed behind Duo. Wings of pure darkness formed and lifted the braided hair boy off the ground.

_Go._

The word caressed Trowa like a wind and he allowed the shadows to guide him the same direction as his other friends.

The other pilots waited outside the perimeter of the compound. Heero had contacted Une and let her know that the compound was wired with the latest tracking weapon, but that all the faction members were in custody or terminated. He did not tell her how they had escaped or that they were waiting for Duo.

"Duo!" Quatre's scream had everyone looking toward the compound in time to see a pinpoint of light shoot from the sky. Everyone knew what it was, the laser from an orbital weapon had fired.

Wind, strong and smelling of smoke and filled with minute traces of debris washed over the valley and up the canyon walls to touch those waiting there. The four pilots stood steadfast as the men around scrambled to avoid being hit. So they did not see the darkness swell up and cup around the valley like a dome over a bowl. Nor did they see the figure thrown up, before it was pushed toward the ledge where the pilots stood.

Heero caught the Deathscythe pilot as he was thrown into him. He was surrounded as he lowered the boy to the ground. A mischievous smile cocked at them as the glow faded from his eyes.

"Nice catch, Hee-chan." He whispered before passing out.


	3. Explanations

**SECRETS 01: explanations**

"Well, I'd like to say I'm not surprised by Duo's injuries but. . ." Sally stood before the four remaining Gundam pilots. She was used to Duo being the one brought in for some injury or other when they all went out. If he was alone, he was fine, but he seemed more focused on keeping the others safer than himself. "He should recover in a matter of days, however, he needs his rest and . . ."

"We will be seeing him, Sally." Heero's words brooked no argument as one they went toward their friend's room.

Sally shuddered and was silently thankful that she was not the one who garnered their attention.

A soft moan escaped him before he could stop it. There was pain but not as much as he would have expected. Perhaps he'd learned how to take precautions after the last few times. Allowed them to wrap more tightly around him.

"We know you're awake."

Heero's voice shook him from his comfort zone quickly, like cold water being poured over him. Slowly he opened his eyes, flinched from the light, before focusing on his friends' faces. There was concern, confusion, and a few emotions that he couldn't and wouldn't name. Most of those were coming from Heero and Trowa.

"Hi, guys." He spoke softly hoping they'd take the hint that his head hurt like hell, but that was not to be.

"Maxwell, what the hell was that?" Wufei's words vibrated with anger across his skull like hammer on tin.

"Damn, Wuffers, could you just knock me in the head next time."

"Duo, are you all right?" Leave it to Quatre to be the concerned one. He moved over the Duo's bedside and placed a soft hand on his forehead before leaning down to look hard into his eyes. "You scared the shit out of us."

Duo gulped, Quatre had to be really worried to talk like that. Looking at all their faces he knew that the time had come to confess some things to his friends and family.

"Sorry." He knew it was a lame thing to say but he wasn't up to much else.

"We want answers, Maxwell." Wufei stood with his arms folded across his chest, a determined look in his eye.

"How did you do . . .?" Quatre seemed at a loss as he stepped back to give the braided boy room to sit up. "Did G. . .?"

Duo looked at each face and could tell they were ready to go hunting for the mad scientist if he said he had anything to do with this. Taking a deep breath, he brought his mind into focus. "G had nothing to do with this. Mostly."

"Mostly?" Heero was never one to beat around the bush and Duo new what that hard look in his eyes meant. "Duo."

"Heero, chill man, it's not like you think." Duo rolled his head to loosen up the muscles tightening in his neck. He'd known that he'd have to speak about his eventually but he'd always hoped that was far coming. "G only tweaked what was all ready there."

"Is this about those shadows?" Quatre asked quietly, taking Duo's hand in his. "I felt emotions and when that one touched me. . ."

Duo's head whipped around to look at his friend. Squeezing his hand, he meet Quatre's eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen. They are never suppose to touch. That base was crawling with old soldiers and I guess one slipped by me and got to you. That will never happen again, I promise."

Quatre smiled at the fierce fire that came into Duo's eyes as he spoke. "I know that you did not mean to cause me any harm, Duo. You're my brother, you could never do such a thing." Stroking his wrist, Quatre radiated comfort.

"Damn straight." Duo nodded and seemed to be stronger. "We're family no matter what anyone says and no one messes with family."

"Duo." Trowa's soft voice let him know that while they all agreed with his words they needed to know more.

Taking a deep calming breath, he let go of Quatre's hand. Unable to stop it, his eyes lowered as he spoke, his voice getting quiet. "I call them shadows, but I suppose what they really are is echoes or phantoms of those who have passed on. Sometimes the dead travel to where they belong, sometimes they linger behind to watch over loved ones. Others, I think, stay because they know what awaits them." Duo shrugged and looked out the window. "I've always been able to see them. I thought that everyone could. It made it easy, on the streets, to figure out who to take from or who to run from. They're not dangerous, well not always. Usually they just hover around and keep an eye out or they wonder aimlessly around looking for something. I can even hear them sometimes. And when things carry strong emotions I can tell you who last touched it or what it was last used for. Sometimes that scares me, especially when we have to go into those old bases. Their just too strong to filter."

"Have you always been. . ?" Quatre seemed unable to go on and Duo nodded.

"Especially the psychometry. I had to look that one up when G told me that it looked like I had it." Duo shrugged, still uncertain of how the others were taking his confession.

Heero was quiet, his eyes looking hard at the floor. Trowa froze in the act of getting Quatre a chair and was looking hard at him. Quatre seemed confused as he pulled the chair to him and sat. Wufei, however, just stood meeting Duo 's eyes with a calm acceptance that he'd never given before.

"Psychometry? What is that?" Quatre's question seemed to spur the other two into motion. Trowa moved nearer the window, his mind racing with the unspoken implications of Duo's confession while Heero just continued to stare a hole in the floor.

"Psychometry, the ability to touch an object and feel the vibrations of emotions and memories left behind by those who last touched it." Wufei's clinical definition made the two more quiet boys stiffen. "It's never been a proven ability but many claim to have it."

"Oh." Quatre paused before the words actually registered and his eyes widened. "OH!"

Duo shrugged, his cheeks pinking slightly. "It's ok guys, I never read anything of yours."

None of them fully relaxed until Quatre smiled and said, "Well at least Une doesn't know about this ability. That could've gotten sticky."

Duo smiled and Trowa and Heero relaxed a bit.

"I used to only use it when I was working alone or knew that eventually the information would have been found by other means. That way I wouldn't have to explain how I knew what I knew."

"Is that how you knew about the targeting system?" Heero finally spoke.

Duo met his eyes shaking his head. "No, a shadow raced through the wall. It would have passed through but the barrier around the system must have interfered and instead it flattened, letting me know that there was a panel there. When I opened it, that's when I found the system. It kinda surprised me, being there. I'm not sure even the faction knew it was active."

Heero frowned as did Wufei. "What makes you think that, Duo?" Quatre asked, not seeing the other boy's expressions.

Duo shrugged and began to knead the edge of the sheet that covered him. "I'm not sure. I'd say a feeling but that sounds kinda lame. It's just that if they knew it was there then why didn't they activate it or have it more protected. I mean it was just sitting in the commander's office, hidden yes, but not well."

The implication of his words slowly penetrated into each of the remaining ex-pilots turned agents and they all stiffened.

"Duo, did you touch anything in the office while you were there?" Trowa asked, his voice intense.

Duo frowned. "Are you nuts?! That was an old Oz office. The evil vibes were radiating off every fucking piece of furniture there was. NO way in hell, I was touching anything."

"We have to go back." Heero stated and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"But it was destroyed." Quatre looked at them from his seat, unsure what was going on. "There shouldn't be anything left to find."

Closing his eyes, Duo sighed. "Any piece will do. Just bring me rubble from the main building and I'll see what I can find."

Trowa clasped his shoulder before joining Heero and Wufei at the door. "We'll see what we can find for you."

After the others had left, Quatre took Duo's hand. "Are you sure that you want to do that?"

Duo smiled. His little brother, ever the worry-wart. "It's all right. I can control it. It's no different than your Space heart."

Quatre lay a hand over his heart and sighed. It may not be different but he knew that it would still be difficult for the braided boy.

Straightening the sheets around his friend, he smiled. "So what can I get for you? Ice cream, crossword, gun?"

Duo laughed and hugged him. "A magazine might not be such bad idea. I need something to keep me occupied for the hours Sally will try to keep me cooped up in here."

Quatre laughed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Duo decided he'd had enough and made break for it. Sally knew that as well and had all ready told him that when Duo was ready to let her know so she could sign the paper work. Past experience said that their Shinigami would only sit still for a limited amount of time before he needed to wreak havoc again.


	4. Answers they are few

**Okay here is the new stuff. I'm going to try very hard not to loose interest and there are several chapters written and complete but the story is flagging with where it wants to go. I may have to prode the boys a bit.**

**SECRETS 02: answers they are few**

"What do you think?"

Wufei's spoken question only voiced what the two more serious and silent pilots were thinking. They had been together for so long and none of them had ever guessed the truth about Duo. It was as if they had failed to notice or failed to question certain things that they had wondered about.

"It certainly explained a lot." Trowa said softly, a small quirk of his lips lending just a hint of laughter to the statement.

Heero frowned. "How so?"

Trowa sighed. How could he explain. "How often has Duo been the one to find one of us when we were captured or missing or hurt? How often has Duo nudged one of us into looking in a less than obvious place for an answer and it was there? He may have acted like the fool, and while we know now that it was an act, it was his way of covering the truth. Making us look somewhere other than at him."

Wufei nodded. "Maxwell has always had to most uncanny luck of any of us."

"But he's always getting into trouble or hurt . . " Heero argued.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "However, it seems that he is also always protecting us when such things happen."

"I've seen the shadows before."

Trowa's quietly spoken words startle the other two as Wufei pulled the car to park.

"When?" Heero demanded as they stepped from the vehicle.

Trowa shrugged, looking around at the agents moving through the rubble. "During New Edwards."

Wufei and Heero shared a look as they followed Trowa into the rubble.

"Agent Wing!" A young agent snapped to attention and saluted as soon as they were seen. "We weren't expecting you sir."

Heero nodded, acknowledging the salute but not returning it. "We just came to see how things were going."

The young agent practically fell over himself to fill them in as they continued to walk the cleared path. "The main building is almost uncovered. The smaller hangers and storage areas were completely destroyed. We've recovered four bodies which we sent to the morgue for examination, per Major Po's orders. The technological bits and pieces have been gathered and placed in containment until they can be examined. They are being loaded for shipping to HQ right now."

The pilots stopped, shared a quick look, before Heero spoke. "Where are those containers now?"

The young agent stumbled, he stopped so fast, before catching his footing and motioning for them to follow him.

A large flat bed was being loaded with various colored boxes in the only cleared area within the valley, what used to be the runway. Men shouted and cursed as a backhoe lifted the stacked crates onto the truck.

Heero stepped up to the Agent in charge, a burly older man with stark red hair, chewing on an unlit cigar.

"What?!" His voice was rough as he clenched the stoggie between hard teeth and turned to face those who dared to interrupt him.

Heero lifted an eyebrow at the man.

"How many crates are there, Sargent?" Wufei asked, ignoring the man's obvious lack of salute. He was an old soldier and both knew that salutes weren't really necessary.

"Forty-seven right now. If those pansy asses would get a move on there would be more." The man growled. "But noooo, they've gotta waste time lookin and talkin."

"Looking?"

The Sargent turned and gave Trowa a quick look, before placing him in the same category Chang was in - - ex-soldier.

"Some rumor about how you took down this base and ever one is gaga." The Sargent squinted at the loader before shouting a loud obscenity at the man. "Them boxes that way haven't been logged if you're lookin for somethin special." He told them before moving to yell at the men on the truck.

Trowa lifted an eyebrow at Wufei before they moved toward the boxes.

"Respects the physical challenge." Wufei answered.

"Why these boxes?" Heero asked as he looked them over. There were only four, stacked neatly, unlabeled, and out of the way of the others.

"Perhaps he found something that he thought we would want to see." Wufei suggested before opening the one on top.

Inside were various components, wires, and glass. Shaking the small box, a chip board and circuitry was revealed buried in the bottom. Lifting a piece up to inspect, they were surprised to find hints of shadows seemingly fused to the boards.

"Is that?"

Wufei touched it and gasped as pain shot through his arm. Releasing it, he nodded before sealing it with a slap.

"Residue must have fused with the targeting components." Wufei suggested.

Checking another box, Trowa shook his head. "No, I think it was trying to protect it." He showed them another panel almost completely covered in the strange shadowy goo. "Duo must have known that this could happen."

"I'm not so sure of that." Heero answered checking another box. This one having things in it from the compound. Little things like, stones and glass sparkled with tiny fragments of shadow and something light. "He would have told us if he'd known. He would have had us come down here sooner. I think this is something new."

Wufei agreed as he sealed yet another box. "What should we do with this stuff?"

"Get it outta my sight." The gruff Sargent grumbled as he looked over the stacks. "I don't wanna touch it, I don't wanna look at it. Two of my guys are all ready in the hospital because of that shit and I'm not having any more. It ate through the Haz-mat suits."

The pilots exchanged looks with each other.

"I'll have them loaded in the pick up and you take that shit away. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't and don't exist." With a nod he motioned two men over to begin loading the smaller sealed containers into the bed of a small red pick up to which he tossed the keys to Trowa. "Good luck."

The three exchanged looks that spoke volumes. This case had gone from interesting to fascinating to dangerous to mysterious in a matter of seconds. They watched in silence as several men were directed by the Sargent to load the smaller boxes into the back of a small pickup.

"I'll call Quatre and give him a report."

Heero and Wufei nodded as they double checked the stack to ensure that none would fall off.

"Sally needs to know this stuff is coming in and we need a clean room to examine it." Wufei mused.

Heero nodded. "Duo needs to be told."

Whatever it was it wasn't the shadows that had protected them so they could escape the base unharmed.


	5. How many Licks

I added this one just in case you don't see anything for a while. Once again I only own the original characters, the G-boys are owned by a big company and a lot of lawyers all of whome I'd rather they never know my name. Thank you for reading and I promise I will not let this one hang in limbo.

**SECRETS 03: how many licks**

Duo looked up as Quatre stepped into the room. He'd gotten tired of laying there and asked his friend if he'd find him something to read, but by the look on his face he'd found him something more exciting than the latest Colony Digest.

"What's up?"

Quatre smiled up at the braided teen. He always knew when something was going to happen. Something that was now some what explained.

"The guys are coming in with something that was found at the site. It ate through a suit and made several men sick. It's on several of the targeting components."

Duo frowned. That was odd. Why would something cover the targeting components unless. . .

"Did the guys say what it looked like?" He moved quickly off the bed and began pulling on his clothes faster than Quatre could think.

"They said it looked like your shadows, but. . " Quatre smiled as Duo took the offered shoe and began to hop in order to get it on. "Duo, it's going to be just few more minutes before they get here. I'm sure that you have time to put on your shoes."

Duo froze in mid hop almost to give his little friend. "But you know they'll start without us if we're not there."

Quatre laughed at Duo's whine and gave a nod before helping the braided boy with the rest of his clothes. Donning the uniform jacket, Duo grabbed the few things they'd taken out of his pockets and checked his braid as they headed out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Both boys froze at the voice. Turning they saw Sally standing with her arms folded over her chest and tapping one foot patiently.

"Quatre, I told you to call me when he was ready to leave. There will be no escaping while I run this hospital."

Duo had the where-with-all to look sheepish while Quatre tried to talk their way around it.

"We were just coming to look for you, Miss Sally." He tried to sound whole sweet and somewhat convincing.

Sally smiled. "Uh huh, and pigs were tutus on Sunday instead of suits."

Duo burst out laughing while Quatre just looked confused.

"Now that I have your attention, let's go sign you out." She smiled indulgently as the braided youth continued to laugh, dragging a confused blonde behind him to her office.

Taking care of the paper work took no longer than ten minutes but Duo was antsy the whole time and kept fidgeting while Sally tried to get in a final examine.

"That's it!" She exclaimed throwing up her hands. "Get out! Get out! Go find the rest of the brood and try not to get hurt."

Duo smiled gave Sally a quick hug, grabbed Quatre's hand, and dragged him out the door in a run.

"Duo!"

Sally shook her head and smiled as she watched them disappear toward the elevators. She knew where they were heading and had all ready warned the science team to be on the look out. Didn't want Duo touching projects so close to completion. Not yet any way.

R&D was housed in an unassuming building that looked nothing like a state of the art facility but a rundown warehouse. Windows on the upper levels were never repaired, still baring the cracks and breaks of past battles. Burn scars were left untouched so as to keep up the disguise. The science wing was kept in the basement. It was done so that if something should escape it would not get far before it could be contained or destroyed. There were several safety protocols that were placed between the ground floor were standard labs and offices were housed to the first four under ground levels where minor experimentation was done to the lowest levels which housed the worst of man's creations.

Quatre was dragged quickly toward the building by an almost running Shinigami.

"Duo, please slow down." He was breathing hard from laughing and trying to keep up with the fast moving God of Death. "They aren't even here yet."

"Yeah, but there is other stuff we can look at while we wait." The manic smile was back laced with the mischievous gleam of the joker. That combination alone made many a grown man shiver. "Sally, would have told the geeks that we were coming and right now they're hiding all the good stuff."

Quatre sent up a feverous prayer that they were indeed 'hiding the good stuff'. He cringed as he remember the last time they had come to this building and Duo, ever the curious, had touched an experiment one scientist had left in view. One room on level two was still known as the puke green room because of that. No amount of paint had been able to cover the substance that permanently covered the concrete walls.

"Duo, please don't touch anything." Quatre knew that his words would only be heeded should nothing look especially tempting to the braided boy. "You know what happened last time."

"I promise Kat." Duo words were said absently as he waited for the elevator after been given a nob by the receptionist.

The truck was pulled into the open loading bay and motioned toward the elevator. None of the pilots stepped out as the floor moved and began to lower them down to the level they had been assigned.

"Do you think that Duo talked Sally into letting him out of bed yet?" Wufei asked, all ready knowing the answer.

Trowa smirked as a loud curse was heard before a soft _boom_ shook the elevator.

"Never mind." Wufei cringed the sighed as they were greeted by their companions standing between two large guards.

Heero stepped out of the truck and waited for Trowa to pull it into the waiting lab before walking over to them. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at the braided menace.

"He blew up an inconsequential chemical setup on level two. There was no permanent damage, but Professor Andrews has requested that he be kept busy and away for at least four more hours." One of the pair spoke with a deep voice as he released his hold on Duo's jacket.

"Again we apologize, sir." Quatre spoke softly as he gave each guard a small bow before grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him over to Heero. "I think this is your's."

"Hey!"

Heero grabbed the sleeve offered him with a nod to Quatre. "So you feeling better?"

Duo bounced and pouted as Heero pulled him after them. "I didn't do anything." "I know, Duo." " It was all ready bubbling hard." "I know, Duo." "All I did was look at it and . . ."

"I know, Duo." He continued the running monolog with each word Duo uttered until finally the braided boy hushed and looked at him with a frown.

"We're ready." Trowa's softly spoken words brought both of their attentions to the unloaded crates placed on the long table. "They offered us suits, but. . ."

Duo leaned close to peer into one of the opened boxes. Inside he could see pieces of computer boards and glass, plus parts that were unrecognizable. However, the board that was on top was speckled with glass and black goo that seemed fused to the green board. From what little he could see, it looked as if the majority of it was covered in the dark tar-looking substance. Passing a hand over the top of the box, Duo waited.

Secretly, he hoped that nothing would happen, the base had shook him up. He'd never been able to command the shadows as well as he had there or been able to see them so clearly. It was a little un-nerving to know that he could fly without a plane or a Gundam. But as the darkness rose to surround him, he knew that he would not get his wish.

The other pilots jerked as Heero grabbed hold of the boy keeping him from hitting the floor as he jerked backwards. His eyes glowed brightly as the hand still held over the open box, quivered. There was a moan that passed from his lips before his eyes slide closed.

"Duo!" Quatre shouted as he moved to snatch the shaking hand back, but he was stopped by a force unseen which pushed him away.

Heero shouted as he was thrown up and away as the dark wings spread from Duo's back. Wind whipped about the small room pulling on everyone, snapping the band on Duo and Wufei's hair, whipping it loosely about their heads. This lasted until the wings folded around Duo's trembling body like a cocoon. Wufei was only seconds to catching him as he fell back to the floor.

"Ok that sucked." Duo spoke softly as he looked up at Wufei. "Unexpected and painful."

"Are you all right?" Wufei asked in his usual calm manner.

Duo sighed as he felt the healing warmth that naturally radiated from the Dragon warrior. He felt his strength being returned and the worst of his previous injuries being mended.

"Thanks Wufei." Duo smiled as he pulled himself to his feet. Looking around, he saw Heero slowly coming to his own feet and giving him his patented look of acceptance. "You okay, Hee-man?"

"What happened?" Quatre straightened his clothing and looked everyone over quickly before returning to stare at Duo. "Duo. . . you . . . you're. . ."

"I'm okay, little brother." Duo gave him, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile as he stood on trembling legs. He was almost sure that if Wufei wasn't hold his arm, he would not be standing.

"You still have your wings." Trowa said softly as he brushed some dust out of his hair.

Duo turned around and around trying to see the 'wings' until Heero grabbed a shadowed wing and pulled it so that Duo could see it.

"Whoa." Duo gasped as he shook them forward. "that's kinda cool."

"Hn."

"Maybe you should try to . . ." Before Quatre could finish the dark wings dissipated. "Never mind."

"What happened?" Heero was looking down at the opened box.

Duo wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to ward off the chill that he carried now. It wasn't normal, whatever was going on was all new to him. "I have no idea, man." His hair moving to fold around him like a shroud as he moved to stand further away from the boxes.

Heero frowned as he looked down inside the box, noting that the black had receded deeper into the bottom as if to hide from them. "Hn."

"Maxwell." Wufei pushed at his own hair out of his face. "I thought you knew all about this stuff?"

Duo sighed and tried to still his trembling. "This is all new to me. The wings, the whispers, the evil, I've never felt half this shit. Usually when I touch, it's small almost a whisper of something." Shrugging, he motioned toward the boxes. "but that stuff, it's just ugly."

Quatre carefully flipped open to box nearest him to look at it's contents. "Then you what is this stuff?"

"Don't touch it!." Duo shouted rushing over to pull Quatre away from the box as some of the black goo seemed to grab at his outstretched hand. "Someone created it to protect that targeting system. Who knows what else it's been created to do."

Wufei frowned. "Why would someone wish to create such a thing?"

Duo shuddered again. "Who ever stole that system also must have done experiments with shadows. They must want to control them somehow. Why I don't know, this is the first time I've ever had this much control before."

Heero dumped the contains of the first box on the table and used a glass tube to shift through the broken technology. "Can you control these?"

Duo shuddered. Just the one had caused his brain to seize but he knew that given time they would weaken. "Not right now. Give it a few more hours and they'll be weak enough that I can at least figure out who and what they were before."

"This we will have to tell Une about." Trowa warned. "She's going to want to know what happened on that base to cause two of her agents to be hospitalized."

"So what do we do about. . .?" Quatre waved a hand toward the boxes.

Wufei shrugged and glared at the offending items. "Label them as an old OZ experiment gone wrong."

Duo frowned and turned to look at his friends. Behind him the boxes began to quiver and shake. Dark shadows began to rise and surge forward.

"DUO!"

Duo turned to see the darkness coming toward him, instincts older than time surged up and his wings formed a protective barrier around him. His eyes changed color and a power surged from within him as he parted his wings and shot his hands toward the dark forms.

The other pilots had no time to duck or cover as the brightness of Duo's power closed over the room and destroyed the darkness.


	6. Birth and rebirth

**Okay the wait is over- the dry spell has passed and the boys are talking to me again! YEAH! By the by BANDI owns them I'm only renting for the price of chocolate and sharp stones. hee hee **

**SECRETS 04: birth and re-birth**

Sally looked over her report one more time before going back into the room

where they had placed the five ex-Gundam pilots after they'd been found. She had been keeping a vigil over them for five days now and she was beginning to worry.

"How are they?" Une stepped quietly beside her and looked over the agents she'd come to respect and care about.

Sally shook her head and re-checked her data. "According to my tests there is no reason for them to be unconscious." Shaking her hair out of her eyes and making a quick mental note to re-braid her hair before going back into the lab. "I've checked and re-checked everything. I even ran DNA tests to check for genetic anomalies."

Une gave her best doctor a startled look at that revelation, since it was a known that the doctors probably did something to change those boys. "Those should be interesting reading when they come back."

Sally nodded and set aside her data pad before leaning over to check Duo's eyes. "Oh!"

Sally jumped as violet eyes opened to look up at her. "Duo?"

Looking around she was surprised to find that with one waking the others were not far behind. It was odd, but then again they were all oddities in this world.

"What happened?" Duo asked as he rubbed his forehead weakly. He felt as if he'd run a race against a mobile suit and lost.

"That's what we'd like to know, Mr. Maxwell." Une stepped forward so that the boy could see her. "You were all found unconscious in the lab. The boxes were sealed and labeled, along with warnings for bio-hazard."

Duo frowned. "O-kay." Scratching his head, he leaned up in the bed and adjusted so that he could sit up comfortably, watching while Sally checked over his friends.

"I want to know what happened?"

Duo looked up at his boss. The Lady was gone and the Colonel was shadowed over her. Frowning, Duo blinked his eyes several times but the shadow remained. "Uh, dunno?"

"Not good enough, Mr. Maxwell." Une spoke sternly before she dropped the facade and moved to lay a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "You scared us."

The image of the Colonel faded and Duo was once again looking into the face of the Lady who had come to him to for help so long ago.

"Sorry." He said lamely as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Well, I don't' know why I'm surprised but you're all back to normal." Sally shook her head as she dropped Quatre's wrist and patted his shoulder. "I would like to know what happened because my tests told me nothing."

The pilots all looked at one another with questions. None of them had answers because they didn't know what happened. The last they recalled was the shadow moving to attack them and Duo bursting into light to protect them.

"I wish we knew, Miss Po." Quatre answered. "We're as lost as you are."

Sally nodded. "Well, I'm going to go and order you something to eat. You boys stay in bed and don't move."

Une nodded and with a point of her fingers, she reiterated that order. "Don't move or I'll know it."

The boys stared, eyes wide and mouths open, as the two women left them alone. It was unusual for Commander Une to say such things. She was a hard woman but she cared for her agents, just not as a motherly type.

"What was that?" Duo asked breaking the silence that followed the two women's exit.

Wufei shrugged and got himself comfortable on the bed. "We scared them."

"No shit."

Heero looked around the room trying to decide what to do next. "We have to try to remember what happened to us. What is the last thing remembered?"

Quatre sighed. "I remember the shadows coming at us and Duo stopping them."

Wufei nodded. "As do I."

Trowa nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

Heero nodded. "I don't remember labeling or boxing those parts."

Duo frowned as he listened to them recount what they remembered. As he looked at each of them, he could see a shadowy form over his friends, an echo of who they really were. Lady Une's he may not have understood, but the ones hovering over his friend's countenance he understood well.

Looking at Heero he saw the golden glow of a power. It was what Heero was. He was wearing the shadowy armor of an avenging warrior. It was surprising to see it. At the foot of his bed stood the small shadow of his own guardian in the nether world, holding his shield and sword. It was spooky to see a child as a guardian, but when she smiled at him there was a strength of purpose in her eyes that could not be dimmed in death.

On Wufei there was a glow as well only this one was green and strong. A dragon was sitting on his shoulder and there was the shadow of his wife near the bed. His countenance was strong as he lay back on the bed and the shadowy Dragon warrior lay a hand over him to sooth his wrinkled brow. She smiled down at him, offering comfort to him even as she gave him strength.

With Quatre the ethereal was now visible. His glow was intense and there were wings coming out of his back in a gray shadow of light. The armor was strange looking, but Duo knew that it was of the people his blood line was- the immortals. There was no guardian at his side, his strength came from the others - a power combined at his will.

Trowa was an echo of a lion and an eagle. His wings were majestically folded beneath him while the main of the lion wrapped around his head. A greenish glow announced his elfin ancestry and there was a small pixie flitting around the bed chattering at everything it saw. Duo couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Duo?" Duo looked over at Quatre and blinked a few times to fade the images away.

"They don't know what happened." He shoved the covers off and slowly stood. "The cameras were disabled and they can't see." Flexing his legs, he made sure of his balance before moving away from his bed.

Quatre frowned, a worried expression forming on his face. "Duo?"

"There's something going on. Something that happened on that base way before we got there." Duo paced as he spoke, his mind racing with things he tried to remember. "Maybe Oz had been experimenting and it failed or got away from them. Maybe those guys activated a dormant weapon or virus or something, but whatever it is, it affected us."

Wufei scowled. "Affected us, how?"

Duo looked around and could see that all the echos were fading. The pixie was waving at him as she vanished into a sunbeam. The child giggled as the Dragon warrior ushered her into the light before casting a quick look back at her husband. With her exit, Duo felt the strength he had leave him and he fell to his knees.

"Duo!" Heero jumped from his bed to catch him before he could fully hit the floor.

"You're forever catching me, Hee-chan." Duo smiled.

"You're forever falling, baka." Heero countered as he lifted the braided pilot and put him back in his bed.

"We are our true selves now." Duo murmured as sleep tried to take him. "We're gonna be all right now."

The other pilots exchanged glances as Duo fell into a serene sleep.


	7. It's all in the delivery

**I want to thank all my readers and let the reviewers know that your comments have fueled ideas- so expect those to be answered. While some of these Chaps maybe short 9 will more than make up for it. Up till one in the morning writing that one. **

**_'xxx' _ scene break**

**SECRETS 05: It's all in the delivery**

They had spent three days in the ward with Sally poking and prodding them. She ran test after test only to get the same results. The pilots were all normal with no reason for their collapse. She had tried everything she could think of to explain what had happened to them, but when they could offer no reason, she was forced to let them go. Une had not been happy about that.

After a few days of them roaming the halls of the ward and Duo driving Sally to near murder, she had ordered them into Preventor Housing and allowed them use of the facilities to work off some of their pent up frustrations. Now as she watched from the observation room in the gym, she could see that their forced confinement was starting to wear. Heero had all ready destroyed three punching bags and Wufei had demolished six practice matts. Duo had taken to climbing the walls, literally, while Quatre and Trowa spent time reading or playing music.

"Hiya, Une babe."

Une jumped as Duo appeared before her, clinging to the wall like a limpet. "Let us out!" He whined. His eyes grew widely crazed as he began to stroke the window with his finger tips. In a scratchy pathetic voice, he begged, "Let us out. Let us out."

Une composed her features into a stern mask and glared at him. "Maxwell, get down from there before you hurt yourself." Straightening her uniform jacket, she sent one last glare at the braided pilot before leaving the observation room.

Duo laughed as he watched Une stalk out of the observation area. He'd known she was there before the door had even opened. It was weird, he'd found the his latent talent had grown and a few others were added. His hearing and eye sight were always good, but now - he could have sworn that he'd heard two agents discussing a case from the fifth floor before Une had walked in. Shaking his head, he made his way down to the floor and turned to look at the other guys.

Heero's strength had increased along with his stamina. He'd burst a punching bag with one punch on the first day before he'd learned to rein himself in. He'd said nothing, simply adjusting as if he was just another normal body reaction. He'd started doing other work outs with weights to try and wear himself down before they went to dinner so he wouldn't break any more forks while he ate.

Duo had nearly busted a gut the first time that had happened. Looking around the room, he spotted his favorite play mate, but refrained from bugging the prickly Dragon.

Breathing in the calming scents that only the healers of the clan could emit, Duo chuckled. Wufei hadn't spoken of his changes either nor had he adjusted nearly as fast as Heero. His fingers and toes had nails that were now razor sharp and retractable, but he hadn't found that out until he'd cut the practice mats doing his katas. He'd tried to make excuses until finally he'd simply folded in on himself to meditate, but even that hadn't been normal. Duo suspected that he'd been the only one to see the glow and the space between the Chinese boy and the mat.

Quatre had nothing to adjust to, his body had long ago accepted it's power. His space heart was more sensitive, to be sure, but he kept a tight rein on all the other powers that had awakened within him. He was also the only one to come to Duo when he'd known something was different about himself. He still carried a soft glow of the ethereal which he used to touch all of them. If Duo concentrated he could see the tiny threads that bound them all one to the other.

Trowa, on the other hand, had taken to talking -well murmuring- to himself. At first Duo thought he was maybe seeing things that none of them could see, but that was weird since Duo had seen the pixie that first day. It had taken him a few more days of observing to realize that Trowa was talking -albeit quietly- to a small mouse he'd found in the cabinet. It had taken the silent boy two days to convince the little rodent that they weren't going to feed it and that perhaps it should find somewhere else to live before Heero found it.

Duo almost hyperventilated he'd laughed so hard at how fast the little rodent seemed to gather his 'family' and run. Trowa had merely lifted an eyebrow and ignored him. He'd known Trowa had an affinity with cats but who knew it was also with rodents. And birds. Suddenly there were a great many birds of prey hanging around the compound. Duo had spotted two hawks and a falcon just this morning standing as if to keep guard over their latest foundling.

"I'm bored." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear him and smiled as they all froze.

Quatre sighed. "What do you want to do, Duo?"

Duo smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I want to know what's going on."

"Hn."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Une had known that it was only a matter of time before the boys got restless and made a break for it. She'd all ready been informed of the dye in the shampoo and the beds that had been short sheeted. She hadn't wanted to know what uses Maxwell had found for the saran wrap and Vaseline he'd stolen from the commissary and she'd tried to calm all the irate agents that were finding that their desks had been super glued shut. Now she was dealing with an irate former gunnery officer in the form of one Lt. Orah Shorbah.

Shorbah had joined the Alliance at a young age, lying about hers in order to be allowed a gun. She was a blond bombshell with muscles and had fought off as many soldier's advances as she had rebel forces. She'd made her way into Oz's ranks on her ability to make the orders work and get the job done. No one paid any attention to her bright gold/green eyes or wavy blonde hair as long as she held a gun.

That was until a General had been stupid enough to make a suggestive comment and found himself on the wrong end of a hunting knife. She'd taken an ear as a trophy and deserted the same night. She'd arrived at the base Une was station on three nights later sporting a crew cut and informed the woman that she was now only answering to her and her alone and went about to do just that.

Her only flaw was that she found Maxwell's pranks funny and had allowed him to set said pranks for Une without interference during the war. Though she had been instrumental in capturing the boy once, Une suspected she'd also helped him escape later. She was loyal and honorable and currently sported bright green hair.

". . . and this was un-necessary. I mean I like the boy, but if I catch him I'm gonna have to skin him. Look at this!" Orah gestured to her head and a wet strand of lime green that kept getting into her eyes. "He wasn't suppose to get into the women's showers, but somehow he did. Jenkins is blue and Daniels is pink and I'm not sure what color Rodriguez is going to end up with! Pink! He's gone too far this time!"

Une fought hard to swallow the laugh as Orah leaned onto her desk and closer to her face. Through gritted teeth the woman growled. "I want him."

"Lieutenant."

"I mean come on." Orah began pacing the office in front of Une's desk. "I can understand getting back at Saunders and McGinty but not me. I mean they deserved the wrath, but why me? I've been good to the kid. I always have, but sometime I just want to strangle him with his own braid and watch him choke."

"Lieutenant."

"I helped him when he needed parts for that firecracker thing he built. I made sure that he had a way to escape when he TP'd the officer's barracks that time. I just don't understand. . ."

"Lieutenant Shorbah."

"But this is just too much." Orah's voice turned fierce. "I'll have to go a week before I can get this fixed. I know, I helped invent this stuff." Une raised an eyebrow at that, but sat back as Orah once again turned to her. "I know how this stuff works! He has to pay! I want his braid!"

"Lt. Shorbah, calm down and breathe." Une used her soothing voice. It would not due for one of their best agents to go up against Shinigami over a braid and some hair dye. "I'm sure Maxwell did not realize that you would be using the showers this morning or he would have warned you. They have been kept in a sort of quarantine on Dr. Po's orders for the last week."

Orah's eyes got wide. "A week!" Une smiled as the woman sat down in shock and surprise then murmured. "Damn we got lucky."

Une chuckled. Yes, they had gotten lucky. "They were in the gym, but one of the researchers in R & D has reported activity on sub level ten. I suspect that's where you'll find Maxwell."

Gathering up her paper work, she effectively dismissed the Lieutenant. As Shorbah reached the door, she added, "Your assignment is to guard them and see to it that they get what they need to answer their questions."

Shorbah nodded and grimaced as she pushed away the green that fell into her eyes. Une waited until she was well out of ear shot before laughing at one boy's ability to cause such chaos.


	8. life in a box

**SECRETS 06: life in a box**

The boxes, the truck, the room, everything seemed to be just as they left it.It was a little creepy. The truck was parked facing the shipping elevator that had brought it down; the boxes were stacked neatly in the opposite corner of the room, labeled neatlyThe table was set against the wall which left the room looking far bigger than what they needed and far more empty than was comfortable.

"This is weird." Duo shook himself as he exited the elevator behind Heero and Wufei. Looking around, he found himself clutching his braid in a comforting manner, hoping that the cold would go away. "So what do we do first?"

Wufei lifted an eyebrow as Heero smirked. With a nod to each other, they headed for the stacked boxes and began to move them, once again, to the table.

Quatre lay a reassuring hand on Duo's arm as they watched their friends move about the room. Heero and Wufei finished placing the boxes to their satisfaction; four on the table top, two on the floorand looked expectantly at Duo as Trowa set up the monitoring equipment.

"It'll be all right, Duo." Quatre said quietly as he lead the braided boy toward the table. "We all ready know that you can protect us so nothing bad can happen and you did say that all you needed was for it to weaken."

"Maxwell, this stuff as been here, without sunlight, the whole time we've been under Po's thumb." Wufei folded his arms across his chest and looked hard at the American. "It should be sufficiently weakened."

Duo could have told Quatre that it being weak was not the reason why he didn't want near that stuff. There was something innately evil about it that made his skin crawl and his senses scream. Shinigami did not like the echoes that ordered these shadows.

Taking a deep breath, Duo nodded and stepped toward the first box. With a quick flick of his wrist his blade cut the seal and flipped the box open before quickly jumping back. When nothing happened, he slowly eased forward and leaned over to peer cautiously inside.

"MAXWELL!"

Duo ducked and rolled as fast as he could away from the table only to be stopped by a pair of heavily booted legs. Looking up, he slowly took in the dark fatigues and the weapons belt before taking in the large breasts and the fuming green eyes and messy green hair.

_Green hair? What the hell?_

"You are a dead man, Maxwell." Orah growled as she leaned closer to her prey's cowering figure.

Duo shoot up as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa slowly put away their weapons, the latter making a quick move to hide his mirth.

"Lt. Shorbah, what brings you here?" Quatre ever the diplomat quickly stepped over to deflect her ire so that Duo could gather himself and stand up.

Unfortunately the braided boy was laughing too hard to get his balance and crashed into Quatre who in turn crashed into Heero, who had come up to see why the Lieutenant had been sent here. Luckily Heero kept them all upright as he glared at both the growling Lieutenant and his laughing friend.

"Duo, please." Quatre pushed the boy up. Duo stopped laughing to gasp for air until he looked at the angry Lieutenant again and her bright green hair.

Orah grabbed at Duo's collar only to be stopped by Heero. "I'll ask only once more, Lieutenant, why are you here?"

Orah gulped and reined in her anger. She'd forgotten how Yuy could get when it came to his partners. Taking a calming breath, she held herself still. "Commander Une ordered me to help you. She thought extra security was in order."

Duo stopped laughing and grabbed hold of Heero's wrist. "It's okay, Hee-man, I sorta knew that Une would send her sooner or later." With a cheeky smile, he winked at her, "but didn't know you'd dress up for me."

Orah resisted the urge to rubbed her bruised wrist once Yuy had released her, as well as the urge to throttle the laughing maniac. "You did this, you little freak." She murmured. "It's gonna be a week before I can get this out. Next time you're bored warn me and I'll find someone for you to torment."

Duo bowed and danced quickly away from the angry woman.

Heero ignored the bouncing boy and raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "Hn."

Quatre smiled as Heero moved back into the room and left him to take care of the green hair Lieutenant.

"We really don't need anyone in here while we work." Quatre spoke quietly as he began to steer the large woman toward the door. "If you could just keep people out, we would be grateful."

Orah smirked as she looked down at the gentle looking blonde. She wasn't fooled for a moment. "Listen, tiny, if you want me out all you have to do is say so. I can find things to do." She was pleased when he had the grace to blush.

Gathering herself, she straightened her uniform vest and glared at the braided bane of her existence, before shouting. "Maxwell! number those things and set them up in order. You got 'em scattered to hell and back."

Duo looked at Lt. Shorbah's retreating back and back at the boxes. 'Shit, she's right.'

Moving quickly, he re-arranged the boxes twice before finding a pattern only he could see and cutting them open with quick slashes. The others just stood back and watched him as he donned the thick rubber gloves and reached into each box to pull one panel out, laying it just so, before moving on to the next.

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Wufei frowned as Duo had a sample laid before the each box in a neat order, his patience had finally giving way to curiosity.

Once satisfied, Duo removed the gloves and shook his hands loose. "She was right, there was an order to them."

Duo reached out and placed his hands over the first of the samples. It felt like steam caressing his palms and wrapping around his wrists. It was weird, but not painful and not frightening, which made Duo all the more cautious. Lessons learned in the past, he slowly reached out with his gift and waited. Tendrils of darkness rose from the panel, lightly at first, until they gathered like spiral clouds in his palms. There was only light residual echoes here, no way to tell where or what from.

Holding them lightly with his fingertips, he moved down to the next sample. Again he gathered and waited with little results, until all the samples had been gathered. The cloudy black spheres were now the size of his palms as he flipped his hands over to hold them. Concentrating he could feel a wisp of something, but it was too light to be tangible.

The others had watched silently as Duo went about the process meticulously. There was a science to his movements, a method to his lay out. When he was done, he stood still with the gathered samples floating just above his palms as if by magic. It was awesome to watch and frightening to witness.

Quatre stepped forward without being prompted and placed his hands above Duo's, making sure not to touch the darkness. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. There deep inside, he found the power glowing and pulsing with each breath he took. Focusing on it, he pulled some of the power to him and contained it in his own hands, holding it there.

"Okay, let's do this." Duo took a deep breath and folding his hands around the dark clouds. There was pain; there was anger; and there was - - - concentrating on that, he forced himself to look closer. Duo jumped as a pair of gray eyes looked back at him. Pulling back, he could see the doctor's coat, but the face was obscured by the glaring white of the coat and walls as the man leaned down. This was the one who had made the stuff. This was the person. . .

Pain raced up his arms and Quatre screamed. That was all it took to spur the others into action. Trowa grabbed Quatre and held him tight as he folded in on himself. Wufei grabbed the gloves and shoved his hands between Duo's to remove the darkness while Heero held on to the twitching boy. Once the darkness was held in Wufei's gloved hands, he moved it to a glass beaker set up on another table and sealed it away.

"Duo?"

"It's like looking at . . . strings." He muttered as Wufei gripped his shoulders trying to help Heero hold him still. He felt the warmth of the dragon's power sink into him and gave way to the comforting feeling.

Heero felt Duo go limp and looked at Wufei, the boy was glowing softly and his eyes were closed. _'What's going on? What was happening to them?'_

"Wufei, you're glowing."

"It's okay, Wufei, it was written in our codes long before our births."

Wufei's eyes shot open and he gasped. Pulling back on the power he suddenly realized he had, he looked at Heero surprised.

**_Ok the big chapter I had promised go pushed back a bit. It just didn't fit in where it was, but don't dispair it just means that I'm now ahead four chapters instead of one. syn_**


	9. own self be truth

**SECRETS 07: own self be truth**

He was really starting to hate this. Every time he touched something from that base, he wound up unconscious in someone's arms. This time it was Wufei and Heero who had caught him. This was getting old, fast.

"You can open your eyes now." Heero's softly spoken words made him blink. The boy actually sounded gentle.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up at everyone. Heero was behind him, cradling him against his chest, while Wufei was in front of him, his hands on his arms. Trowa and Quatre stood behind Wufei, both with eyes glued to him in concern, though with Trowa it was something felt not seen.

"Hi guys." Duo smiled, hoping to defuse the situation, whatever that was.

"Maxwell, what the hell happened?" Anger radiated off Wufei like fire and Duo could see his dragon side emerging.

"Um. . . I think that it bit me?" Duo gasped as Heero suddenly dropped him and stood up, making everyone move back. "Hey!"

"Duo, that was _not_ like before." Quatre helped him up off the floor. "What happened?'

Duo shrugged. "I think that it was some one. Once."

"What?" Wufei looked over at the cloudy black in the glass. It swirled within it's container, seemingly at peace. "How?"

Duo shrugged as he rubbed his arms, warding off the chill as he stepped toward the beaker. Before the others could stop him, he tapped a finger against the glass and jerked as the blackness began to swirl angrily, nearly tipping the glass container over.

"Duo, be careful." Trowa caught the glass and set it away from the edge. It felt warm to his touch, which was odd since it wasn't heated. Trowa looked close at the substance. It greeted his glance with a caress of the glass before slipping into the center like a thin thread.

"Is that why there was so much pain?" Quatre came to stand by Duo, who's eyes never left the beaker. "It was a real person?"

Duo nodded absently as he tried to analyze all the things he'd gleaned in that one instant before pain drove him back. "It's not like the shadows I commanded on the base. It's old. Older than anything I've ever felt. Possibly someone from before colony."

Heero frowned as he looked at the thin thread of black. "Before colony? Then they didn't create it in the lab on that base."

Wufei picked through the stuff on the table in thought. "What about the rest of this stuff? We know that the system was created by WEI and was only in the testing phase; so how did they get it?"

Quatre looked over the boxes. "The targeting system is all. . ." sigh ". . . was all kept in a locked down facility on one of the resource satellites near L4. Few knew about it since it was going to be used strictly on the Mars project to keep the planet safe from meteors."

Duo reached out and took the torn piece of metal that Wufei held. Instantly he could see the men who were working on it. They were simple scientist and techs with no malicious feeling at all. In fact their echoes were very weak, meaning they hadn't touched this piece since they completed it. Throwing it aside, he moved on to the others that were in the same box.

"Duo?'

Piece after piece was picked up and tossed aside with the same results. All of them bore faded echoes of the time when they were put together. None held any other truth.

"Duo?" Heero pulled Duo around and forced him to face him. "What are you doing?"

Blinking rapidly to remove the last echo, Duo met Heero's eyes. "The components have no residual echoes except for those they received when they were built. There is nothing from whoever or whatever stole it. These were all assembled on that base, no where else."

"That's impossible." Quatre whispered, his hand going to his heart in confusion.

"We need more information."

Trowa's words prompted Heero to his lab top, which was never far from his side. It took no time for him to make his way through all the security of the system and into the records concerning the base and the faction they'd been sent to take down.

While he became absorbed into his work, the others put the components back in the boxes and labeled them with numbers and codes. Duo skirted around the beaker, while Wufei and Trowa placed it more securely on the counter, away from the edge.

Quatre watched the self-proclaimed God of Death as he moved around the boxes. Touching things within before settling once again on the beaker.

"Duo? Is something wrong?"

Duo jumped. He hadn't heard Quatre come up behind him. The black cloud moved inside the glass like a small fish seeking . . . something.

"How do you think they got the tracking system?" He asked quietly, his eyes glued to the glass container.

"What do you mean?" Quatre watched the container leerily. He hadn't liked the feeling he'd gotten from it before and knew he didn't want to touch it now.

"I mean." Duo sighed and stood to face the blonde. "They left behind no residue. Nothing to suggest that they stole the actual machine. There were no alarms going off in your company and no alerts were sounded from the stations. If they didn't steal it, how did they get it?"

"They built it." Everyone turned to look at Heero as he gestured toward his lab top. "I have records of the component sales to several members of the faction. It looks like all the boards we have here and a few that probably were completely destroyed. They built it themselves."

"That's not possible." Quatre moved to look over Heero's shoulder. "The model is locked up and the schematics are encoded. No one could just steal them. They would have to download from the main computer and then break the encryption. I used a different encryption code for each phase and then locked them all under one of our Gundam codes; no one could break into it."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all gathered around Heero as he went through the steps the group took to purchase the components.

"They didn't even bother to hide their actions." He pointed out. "They made innocent purchases for what could have been a computer or a communications bank. It wouldn't have raised any kind of alerts since all of these aren't even considered dangerous when combined."

Duo sighed and leaned against the table, his arms folded, with his back to the beaker as he listened to his friends talk. They were getting more questions than answers with each step they took. Shaking his head, he cleared the images from his mind and turned to look at the black cloud. He knew, as much as he hated it, that the answers lay with it.

"I'm telling you, Heero, not even you could get into that file without being detected." Quatre argued.

Duo reached for the beaker and carefully wrapped his hand around the glass. There was no feeling here, no echoes, only mildly warm to the touch.

"Well, they got it some how." Wufei contended. Pointing to the screen, he added. "They knew exactly what to buy and where to find it. Some of it they purchased directly from WEI."

The black cloud expanded to encompass the whole glass as Duo lifted it carefully. That was weird, it made the glass feel soft- almost pliable.

"Perhaps there's a mole within the company?" Trowa speculated.

"No!" Quatre shouted, his voice laced with frustration. "There were only four people who even knew what the whole thing would be once put together and they're all in this room. Now unless one of you. . ."

"Shit!"

Everyone turned in time to see the beaker fall. Duo jerk as the glass broke and the cloud rose around him.

"Duo!" "NO!"

They other pilots seemed frozen as they watched their friend freeze in place, head thrown back, eyes closed. The cloud danced around his hands, caressing palms and weaving between fingers, slowly at first and then faster.

"Oh God." Quatre moaned. Clenching his chest, he went down to his knees.

Heero caught the smaller boy as Trowa and Wufei rushed to Duo's aid.

**_ok in the world of weird here it is. my ISP decided that it didn't want to be an ISP anymore and suddenly I was without service. i am working on this. since I currently upload these chapters from work it shouldn't make that much difference but it is taking time out of my writing so if the chapters slow down you now know why. _**


	10. the reason of WE

**SECRETS 08: the reason of WE**

_The lab was so white it was blinding. He was strapped in the chair, electrodes placed on his head. He'd tried to fight them, but they had used some kind of bug/drug combination. It slipped into the net and froze everything within; he'd been helpless when they found him. They'd drugged him, brought him here, and used him. Made him steal for them; secrets, programs, files, nothing had been safe from him and now they wanted him to kill. Well, THAT he would never do._

'_Is he completely subdued?' The accented voice was female and while he could not see who spoke, he would remember the it for later._

'_As much as possible.' That voice he knew. Dr. Luis Roman, the man he'd trusted. The man who'd betrayed him. 'He's still a little groggy, but he should respond to commands.'_

_Like hell he would._

'_Good.'_

_Fighting the drugs, he worked through the code and found the control sub-routine. They would find that he was much smarter than they gave him credit for. Working quickly, he re-wrote the command and sent an overload to the main server._

'_Okay, we have renamed the program and the controller. There is only the command to be given.'_

_Concentrating as hard as he could, he forced himself into onto the net and began to scramble their systems. _

'_Shit!' Hm, Doc sounded angry. He felt like laughing._

'_What's happening?' The woman's voice was nervous, that was good._

_He felt the slap across his face, but ignored the pain as he continued to set fire to their systems from the inside. _

'_He's inside the servers!' Again the Doc hit him. Damn, that one almost broke his concentration. 'We have to disconnect!' _

'_You said you could control him!' The woman was pissed now and moving closer. 'You told me this was safe!'_

_Oops, sorry lady, safe is only for those who don't mess with the master. Another hit causing him to jerk and he had to fight to retain control._

'_Come on, come on. You are NOT going to destroy all that I've worked for!' The Doctor's voice grew angrier and more agitated as the slaps became punches. 'I am your Master, you little shit! I own you!'_

_Not anymore, Doc. With one last command, he cut off the power, crashed the system, and released himself into the net._

"Maxwell!" "Duo!"

The black cloud dissipated and Duo crumbled to the floor.

"Shit!" Shorbah had rushed in when she heard the shouting to see Duo collapse before any of the others could reach him.

Trowa reached him first and lifted his head while Wufei used his new found ability to try and revive him.

"What the hell happened?" Orah shouted, anger masking her worry.

Trowa looked up at the standing amazon with her hands on her hips and her face red with anger. "He fainted."

Orah's frowned. "Bull shit. He did something stupid, didn't he?" She knelt down beside them and took one of Duo's hands from Wufei and began to slowly massage the palm. "Idiot."

"Onna, what are you doing?" Wufei growled, not liking the familiar way she touched the braided boy.

Orah looked at the angry boy and dismissed him with a shrug. "You have to erase the impressions or else he won't be able to balance himself."

The boys froze. _How had she known?_

"Come on you little shit, wake up." Orah ordered as her hands continued to massage the boy's palm until finally Duo began to stir. "Bout damn time."

"Orah?" Duo's eyes fluttered as he slowly came back to himself. "What the hell?"

Again he found himself on the floor. _Yup, getting old fast._

"You scared the shit outta your friends." She snarled before releasing his hand and standing up. "You know better. We talked about this over and over, but no. . . you have to believe you can do anything. God of Death my ass."

"This onna knows?!"

Duo blinked at the angry Dragon leaned over him. _Shit! _Not how he wanted to wake up. "Um, yeah."

Orah snorted as the boys helped Duo stand and, with hands on hips, she glared at them all.

"Found out during one of his infamous stays with Oz. Got the shakes when he touched one of the walls and since my grandmother had the 'sight' I knew he did too." Orah explained. "Now get him something to eat and into bed. I don't want to know what happened, what he touched, or why."

With that the woman turned and left the room in a huff.

"And you thought, Quatre was bad." Duo muttered as he was helped to his feet. "She found out before I even knew what it was I could do. She helped me escape and told me that if I had any questions to contact her."

Wufei shook his head. "Only you, Maxwell, could make an enemy into a friend."

Duo grinned sheepishly, only to gasp as Wufei enfolded him in a hug and quickly used his ability to give him strength. Duo smiled as the warmth spread through him. Now this he could get used to.

"Thanks, Dragon." Duo whispered before he was released.

"What happened?" Quatre asked, his voice shaky as he leaned on Heero.

Duo shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I think we need to talk somewhere else."

Heero nodded and gathered Quatre up before leading them all out of the lab to do as ordered; food and rest.


	11. dark hour

**SECRETS 09: dark hour**

The darkness of the night had seeped into his heart long ago. He'd done all he could for the war effort and then he'd aided those who wished to profit from the peace. Now he knew that they were to weak to do what was needed. He also knew that somewhere _they_ were hiding. The children of those who opposed him. He could not be use who they were, but he knew they were there.

"Commander?" A door opened and light entered the darkness. A body was silhouetted against the light, a clear target should he so chose.

"What." He was surrounded by idiots. No wonder the other base had been destroyed.

"The system is ready."

He nodded, knowing that he could not be seen, and stood. "We'll test it now."

He left the dark cocoon for the bright lab and moved toward the panel of circuits and lights. "Well." He demanded the attention of the scientists, making them all stand at attention.

"We have been able to clear up a lot of the static the last system had." Dr. Pulaski spoke hesitantly. The last man to have his position was now dead and he knew he had to make progress or join his colleague. "However the password protection of the original programming is still causing us problems. We hope to be able to break it within a few days."

The Commander, a big man, walked around the system panel they had set up. His hair was black, pitch, and slicked back to lay against his head. His eyes were coal black and devoid of most emotions. He wore a suit and made several think of the comic book character - Kingpin- only this man wore black and his jowls were very pronounced. He was a killer, cold blooded and ruthless.

"What are you using in replace of the original programming?" His voice was gruff and brooked now argument. Men had died for doing just that and no one wanted to repeat that experience.

Dr. Pulaski swallowed and fidgeted briefly before gathering himself. "We wrote a short defensive program that seems to work just as well. It's not perfected yet but in a few more weeks we. . ."

"This system will be tested in two days, doctor." The Commander stated. "And it will work as designed."

Dr. Pulaski shared a quick look with his colleagues. It wasn't impossible but it wasn't probable. "It will work, but . . ."

The Commander's eyes cut into his, seeming to seek out his soul. The man's focus oozed evil intentions and death. His word was law and he meant what he said. That had been proven when he'd gain the position of Commander from their original leader. He'd killed him without a thought and declared himself their Commander. All who opposed him were quickly eliminated.

"Yes, yes sir." Dr. Pulaski bowed hoped to move himself out of target range.

The Commander nodded and moved to his second. The man who had not come to get him. "I want all the information you can get on the Preventers responsible for the destruction of the base. They will be our first example."

"Yes Sir." This man saluted with a click of his heels and a gleam in his eyes. "On your desk by morning."

The Commander nodded and returned to his dark room. He all ready knew who they were, he just needed confirmation. They had gotten out without the targeting system firing on them as they moved. They had either re-programmed the system or they knew how to circumvent the system. If that was the case then one among them is what he'd been searching for.

0000000000000

It felt weird to be back home after so long away. Luckily he had no pets or he would have been returning to a dead animal. Duo chuckled to himself at the thought of the cat he almost got. That animal would have met him with claws and teeth if he'd gotten it.

Shaking his head, he dropped his coat on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Gathering the makings of a sandwich and choosing a drink, he set about filling his stomach before thinking about the past few days. The others hadn't wanted to separate when Une had told them all to 'go home.' He'd understood those feelings. He'd felt safer with them than he now did without them. Heero hadn't wanted him to come home, had almost forced him to go with him and Wufei to their shared apartment. Shaking his head, he had to laugh at their faces when he'd told them that he didn't want to be a third wheel during their little night passions.

It had taken Wufei three beats to get the dig and come after him with an indignant yell. He laughed as he'd been chased around the conference room several times before Trowa had grabbed his arm and pulled him into a protective hug, glaring at Wufei. Duo had laughed until he fell over and Wufei snorted, turning away.

Cleaning up his mess, he was about to go shower when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he checked the pep before throwing open the door with a yell.

"Trowa, dude, ya missed me all ready."

Trowa frowned and stepped around the laughing braided boy. Dropping his duffle next to the couch, he surveyed the apartment before turning to face Duo.

"I felt that I needed to be here." He said with a shrug.

Duo frowned. Then shrugged with a bounce and grabbed up the duffle. "Well, the spare room is always open for you guys, you know that." Throwing the duffle onto the spare bed, he turned back to Trowa. "What did Cathy think when you told her you were coming here?"

Trowa shrugged and check the contents of the small kitchen.

"She thought it best I stick close to the office since there was a mad man on the loose."

Duo paused, trying to decide if this was a joke or if the silent boy was serious. It was often hard to tell. With a shrug he opted for a joke and smiled. "Well, I like animals so if any show up feel free to talk all ya want."

Trowa turned and faced the boy before speaking again. "You seem to be at ease with all this 'talking to animals' stuff. Does it not bother you?"

Duo 'hmm' before answering. "To tell ya the truth, it seems perfectly normal." Duo shrugged as he accepted the soda Trowa handed him before falling onto the couch. "I mean, I've always been a little odd, but lately . . ."

"You haven't felt alone." Trowa answered as he took the recliner. Sipping his drink, he looked Duo over carefully. "You never said what you really saw that day."

Duo froze and tried to think of a quick way out of this conversation, but when he looked at Trowa he could tell that the boy wasn't going to let it go.

"When?" He hedged instead.Trowa gave him a hard look and Duo forced himself to take a breath. "When we woke I knew we were all different. I mean, maybe different is the wrong word. Maybe we were made right for once."

Trowa watched as Duo seemed to focus on something within as he continued to speak.

"It was like I was seeing everyone for the first time. I mean, really seeing them." Duo smiled a little. "Heero the great warrior, with sword and shield of glowing gold. Wufei, the dragon, more healer than warrior but his wife sees to the strength of his battles. Quatre, the pure soul of immortality. Trowa, the elf master, speaker to animals and keeper of charms. Usually pixies have nothing to do with elves, but she follows you wherever you go and does what she can to keep the animals in line. Heero's little warrior is so sweet, she looks so innocent but you can tell that she knows so much. Quatre, our gentle heart, holds all the answers to all the questions but he doesn't know it yet."

"Duo." Trowa spoke quietly almost afraid to break the spell Duo's voice had woven.

"Wufei's wife tried to tell him that it was okay to be a healer, but he wanted so badly to be like the rest of his clan. He just didn't understand until it was too late how gifted he truly was." Duo's voice began to shake. "Not all of his kind are given this gift, his was a true calling and he was afraid of it. Now he uses it but he hasn't embraced it yet and he needs to. Has to. We all have to seek the other side of ourselves before we can go on."

"Duo." Trowa set his drink down and reached for Duo's can. It had gone lax not long after he'd started speaking.

When Trowa's fingers touched his hand, Duo jerked and came back to himself. _What had he been saying?_ "Funny stuff huh." He tried to smooth before sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face.

Trowa kneeled down in front of Duo and slowly pulled his hands from his face. He'd known, somewhere deep down, that Duo knew about it all.

"Can you see me? Really see me?" Trowa made sure that Duo's eyes met his. He wanted the truth. A truth that only Duo would give him.

Duo meet Trowa's soft green eyes and saw the things that were there. Ancient things, things that the quiet boy probably only suspected and he nodded slowly. "I can see you." he whispered.

Trowa smiled. A real smile, one that lit his face before leaning forward and kissing Duo softly on the lips.

"Thank you." He sighed and stood up, moving over to the large picture window that dominated the living room wall.

Duo sat quietly, trying hard not to let his fingers touch his lips. He'd been kissed before but never by Trowa. The other guys had all kissed him in some way, brotherly, hurriedly, angrily, but none in gratitude. He watched as Trowa stood in thought, staring out the window, before he moved to stand behind his friend.

"Trowa, I'm sorry." Duo sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I should've told you guys what had happened when I saw, but . . ."

Trowa turned and gathered Duo in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He murmured, his lips brushing over the smaller boy's hair. "Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

Duo let Trowa lead him into his bed room and they got undressed and laid under the comforter. It was really too early to sleep, but wrapped in Trowa's arms Duo felt peace again. Perhaps this was why Trowa really came over because he didn't want to be alone in the dark. Snuggling closer, Duo sighed and let sleep claim him and hoped for no dreams.

Trowa felt him relax and allowed himself the luxury of doing the same. Whatever had made him come here, he knew that it was his job to protect their braided menace; their soul. With a sigh, he allowed his brain to go and knew that soon Wufei would be joining them, they had all ready discussed it.


	12. blind target

**SECRETS 10: blind target**

_There was the sensation of floating, of being detached from his body_, _before he opened his eyes. It was strange; it was dark and it was quiet. Far away was a pinpoint of light that seemed to be beckoning to him and he felt himself move toward it._

'_No! It's a trap!' The voice was more felt than heard, but from where._

_Turning he tried to make out anything within the darkness. There didn't seem to be anything there but some how he knew that there was some-one?_

'_They want you to come to them so they can take you.' The voice told him. 'They want to trap us and make us steal for them.'_ The voice told him.

_Frowning - or at least he thought he was- as he sought the source of the words. 'Who?' he thought the words and they echoed in the darkness._

_Something brushed against his cheek and wrapped around his body before leaving him shivering with the light sensation. 'You know who I am.'_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Duo jerked awake and sat up. His breathing was hard, his heart rate was up, and his senses were on alert. Closing his eyes he tried to calm himself down, but the dream was just too real.

"Be calm, Maxwell."

"Wufei?" Opening his eyes, he saw a shadow move into the room before the bed dipped and arms closed around him.

"I am here." Wufei answered. His hand touched Duo's arm with a light caress, offering comfort to the braided boy.

"Where did you come from?" Duo's confusion was clear and Wufei had to smile.

"I got here a few hours ago. Trowa is out in the living room with Winner and Yuy." Wufei moved cautiously so as not to startle the American boy. Slowly he wrapped his arms around him and drew him into his chest for warmth. He was surprised when the boy offered no resistance and smiled when he actually snuggled against him. "Are you all right?"

Duo stayed still soaking up the natural warmth of Wufei's body before he answered. "Yeah, just a weird dream."

Wufei nodded even though he knew Duo couldn't see him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Duo's answer was halted when the door opened and Trowa stepped in.

"Is he all right?" Trowa let the door swing shut and walked toward the bed with long quick strides.

Wufei nodded. "Just a dream."

Trowa nodded. "Heero and Quatre are settled. They took over the spare. Heero thinks he can get more info if he hacks the colony data bases tomorrow."

Duo watched as Trowa removed his jeans and shirt and climbed onto the bed next to him and Wufei. He felt Wufei nod and allowed them to turn him between them as they settled down on the bed.

"Um. . . guys?"

"Sh, sleep Maxwell." Wufei murmured against his back, his arm around his waist.

Trowa snuggled Duo to his chest and stroked the thick braid. "It's still early, Duo, get some more sleep."

Duo lay still as the two other boys settled around him. Slowly their breathing slowed and soon they were both asleep.

Taking several calming breaths, Duo tried to decide whether this was his greatest fantasy/dream-come-true or his worse nightmare/embarrassing-moment. Either way he wasn't sure if he was going to get any more sleep.

0 0 0 0 0 0

'_They care for you so much.' The voice whispered in his ear. 'You should be grateful.'_ The voice whispered in his ear.

_Duo opened his eyes all ready knowing that it would be too dark to see. The floating sensation was back and it was silent except for that voice._

'_I am.' He told it. Though why he should justify anything to a disembodied voice, he didn't know._

_He felt the sensation of laughter before he heard it. 'What.'_

'_Denial, the river in Egypt.' The voice moved around him as if taking a good look at him. 'I can see why they would want you.'_ The voice moved around him as if taking a good look at him.

_Duo felt something brush over his bare skin. Skin?! Was he naked?_

'_Your protectors will have to work hard to keep you safe.' The voice seemed to sneer._

_Duo felt hands brush over his chest, through his hair, and down his waist. He tried to move away but the sensation grew more insistent with each caress._

"No." Duo moaned in his sleep.

'_So sweet.' The voice whispered and Duo felt something brush his lips._

'_I want to be part of you.'_

_Before the voice could make good on it's threat, flames lit the darkness and a roar filled the silence._

'_Noooooooo!'_

_Duo turned and found himself facing a huge red, gold, and green dragon. The brush of fur at his side showed him that the dragon had brought a griffin with him. Duo shuddered, wondering what the pair was going to do with him. He shut his eyes and swallowed the whimper when the dragon leaned down and licked him._

"Hm Duo." Wufei moaned as his lips closed over the smaller boy's mouth. He used his tongue to stroke the closed lips until they opened, allowing him full access to the sweetness within.

Duo's eyes jerked open and he froze. Hands, two pair, were slowly caressing his body. Wufei was kissing him and Trowa's mouth was suckling his ear.

'_Oh God.'_ Duo moaned and lost himself in the sensations. Their hands were working over his flesh until he was pliant and wanting. He arched as hands brushed inside his thighs, stroking near but not touching him.

Wufei sucked the tongue dancing with his until he heard Duo's moans, then he released his lips to trail down to his neck. Duo shuddered and gasped, but Trowa covered his mouth with a hard kiss. Duo's hands stroked skin, where and who's he cared not. He wanted more, he wanted them and he never wanted it to end.

Moans filled the darkened room as bodies moved over the bed. Sighs and gasps echoed over as flesh touched and caressed. There were soft sighs and kisses then groans, that soon became shouts as three became one.

"Duo!" "Gah, Wufei!" "Trowa!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Imagination is such a useful tool. The pairings will be explain in the next few chapters - there is a reason for the 1X4 / 2X3X5 shrug who knew.


	13. dark hour 2

**SECRETS 11: dark hour 2**

The Commander moaned and licked his lips, fisting his hands tighter into short brown hair. The boy had tasted so sweet and had been so pliant, until _they_ had come. His hips jerked as he held the kneeling youth still and thrust hard into his mouth. The boy gasped and gaged but no longer struggled, too weak from the long session of sex that had come before. The Commander wanted the other one, but he would settle for this one as he worked himself deeper into the warm mouth. With a few more hard thrusts, he held the boy's head still as he filled it with his cum. His body jerked with pleasure as he stroked himself within the youth's closed lips, forcing him to swallow. With a sigh, he pushed the boy away and gestured for his First to take care of it.

First stepped out of the shadows and picked up the discarded naked youth. The boy's thighs were bloodied, his mouth raw, and there were tears drying on his cheeks. When the boy had been picked up from his corner he'd no idea what he was in for, only that a lot of money had been offered. He'd thought that the money was more than enough for a day off the streets, little did he know how much from him their Leader would extract.

"Let the men enjoy him." The Commander growled as he wiped himself down.

First smiled as and nodded. Supple flesh would be a good moral booster, even well used as this was. He turned to take the boy to the barracks, the men would be more than happy for this 'gift'.

The Commander stretched and stroked his limp penis. The prostitute had served to take some of the edge off, but he wanted that sweet taste back. Growling, he went to shower before going to check on the progress of his new toy. Yes, he'd have the boy and his protectors bowing before him when he was done.

**888888888**

Dr. Pulaski swallowed hard and tried not to think of the consequences. The Commander stood in the lab looking hard and angry.

"We," he swallowed and cleared his throat to start again. "We have gotten the targeting program to work."

"Good." The Commander smirked as he walked around the large panel. "It can be tested tomorrow then."

Dr. Pulaski jerked nervously and exchanged a look with the only two other surviving scientist. "Well, it can be. But the program is only temporary."

The Commander's eyes met his and the man smiled at him. Cold chills raced down his spin as the larger man moved toward him. "That's fine, as long as it works tomorrow."

"Y, yes sir." Pulaski nodded and closed his eyes as their leader left the room followed by his first. Once again, he knew he'd just missed an appointment with a gun and was trying to decide if he was grateful or not.

The Commander walked down the hall toward his office with quick purposeful strides. "How did the men like their 'gift'?" He asked his first almost absently.

The first smirked. He'd liked the enthusiasm in which his men, hardened killers all, had taken the 'gift' with such glee. The boy had screamed and begged until finally the men had found a better use for his mouth. He'd left them to their fun and went to terrorize the scientist into working faster. "They'll enjoyed it well into the night. I think, though, that the boy won't survive past tomorrow."

The Commander sighed. "To bad. I thought about taking another go." Turning to face his first, the Commander smirked. "No matter, soon I'll have all that I want and the world as well."

The first bowed and opened the door for his leader. As long as the man was so generous his men would follow him to the end.

"No disruption for an hour." First nodded at the order and closed the door behind the Commander's retreating form.


	14. the chicken or the egg

**For some reason will not keep my page breaks in the story. I'm sorry for this and I'm trying to find a thing that it won't kick out. Looks like you're getting numbers for a while.**

**SECRETS 12: the chicken or the egg**

Duo sighed and stretched, rubbing against the bodies of his two lovers, the dragon and the elf. He felt like purring, but wisely decided to try to extract himself from the tangle of arms and legs.

"Duo?"

Duo sighed and froze. Smiling he looked at a sleepy Trowa and shrugged. "Bathroom."

Trowa nodded and fell back on the rumple sheets. Duo laughed lightly as he slip off the foot of the bed. When he turned back he saw Wufei enfold Trowa in his arms and both sigh back to sleep.

After taking care of his shower, he tied the end of his braid off and stepped into the living room. Heero was sitting on the couch, his face glued to his computer. Quatre was in the kitchen, puttering, the smell of breakfast filling the air.

"Duo!" Quatre smiled and waved at him over the bar. "How many eggs can I make you?"

Duo laughed. "Just two, Cat, I'm trying to watch my figure."

Quatre laughed and turned back to the stove.

"Une, wants us in the office today after lunch." Heero said quietly, his eyes never leaving his laptop.

Duo frowned and leaned over the couch to see what he was doing. "What's that?"

Heero frowned as he felt Duo's braid fall over his own shoulder before answering. "I'm doing a background search on the members of the faction we arrested."

"Didn't we all ready do that?"

Heero sighed and picked up the end of the heavy braid. "I wanted to double check a few things." Rubbing the end, he sniffed it's scent. He could smell the dragon woven into the strands and see the touch of life the elf had left behind. Smiling, he gave the braid a jerk before standing. "We need to know if they were just a part or the whole thing."

Duo nodded, absently stroking his injured hair.

"Breakfast!" Quatre called from the kitchen.

The door to Duo's bedroom opened. Trowa and Wufei stepped out, both freshly showered and dressed, and joined them at the table.

Mid-way through eating, Trowa dropped the bomb.

"Duo can see us." He said softly as he passed Heero the rice.

Duo froze, surprise coloring his bright amethyst eyes.

"The true us?" Quatre asked, excitement making his eyes shine as he looked at his friend and brother. Trowa nodded. "That's good!"

"Huh?" Confused Duo swallowed and stared at his little blond buddy. "What do you mean '_that's good'_?"

Quatre ignored the look and the question. "We should go on the office and spend a little time in the lab. We need to access our abilities and weaponry. We can't go up against any new enemy blind."

The others nodded ignoring Duo's sputtering.

"Eat up, Maxwell." Wufei smirked. "You need your strength."

**88888888888**

The ride to PHQ was uneventful, Heero drove with Quatre next to him, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa in the back. It was, for once, a silent trip, Duo too caught up in Trowa's revelation to the others. While he hadn't asked the elf to keep it a secret, he'd sorta hoped that it would be awhile before he had to confront them.

"Come on, Duo, we have work to do." Wufei's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he took the hand offered him.

The trip down to the lab was quick and Duo barely had time to process the morning when Trowa wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the neck.

"It's time, Duo." He whispered into his ear making him shiver.

Quatre smiled at him and nodded. "We need to do this now, Duo. Soon the factions will get stronger and we'll be wishing that we still had the Gundams." He stepped forward, grabbed Duo's hands and led him into the center of the room. "We don't want wars any more. We need to be smarter, stronger, and faster than the bad guys. We need to quit hiding. I've seen too much to let the innocent hurt anymore. I need to do something about it. We need to do something about it."

Duo looked at the other ex-pilots. "Guys?"

Trowa, Wufei, and Heero all nodded. "It is time for us to know our truth, Maxwell."

Duo nodded and looked into Quatre's sad eyes.

"You're immortal not omnipotent."

Duo's softly spoken words made them all freeze. The glow around Quatre surged then settled about him like a great halo. His whole body seemed to grow both in stature and musculature; his became brighter and his hair turned white.

Quatre smiled so sweetly and stepped back. "I am an immortal and I have lived many lives for many centuries." Quatre voice sounded deeper before all of it just seemed to vanish in a blink.

"Quatre?" "Winner?"

Quatre turned and faced the other pilots with a sheepish smile. "This is going to take some getting used to; being known and exposed."

Trowa took a tentative step toward the small blonde only to stop a foot before him. "How long have you known?"

Quatre's eyes dropped and his voice lowered. "My father always suspected, but I only truly found out when we all woke. Dreams became memories and things I thought were just guesses became true knowledge. I've been around a long time."

Duo's laughter shook all of them. He could see the relief in Quatre's face as his secret was revealed. Power released inside of him as he turned to the others.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he watched the braided boy shake and suddenly his wings expanded around him.

"Duo! Wings!" Trowa shouted.

Duo blinked before he grinned. "Trowa! Elf!"

Trowa gasped as Duo named him and he found himself stepping back. Images of forest creatures and fabled crystal cities crashed through his mind. He heard a language that sounded like music and saw, floating about the room, a small pixie. Giggling, she gave him a wave and a wink before soaring up to the lights, making him blink.

"You always liked the theatrics, Maxwell." Wufei stood with his arms crossed, his glare daring Duo to speak.

Duo, literally, skipped over to the stern Chinese boy and with a quick flick of his wrist he released the tight pony tail. "Drag-on. Heal-er." He said in a quick singsong way.

Wufei frowned as he tried to catch his hair only to find his fingernails elongated, claw-like. His eyes narrowed as he felt the heat rise in his body and a sharp pain along his back. He growled as he arched back before falling to his knees in pain. His white tunic shredding as bat-like wings of green, red, and gold unfolded from within him. His pupils slitted as his mind was assaulted by images of fiery mountain ranges and crisp cool air. He could feel the wind against his body as he soared far above the land and then he roared.

"Holy shit!" Duo jumped and darted away as a half transformed Wufei slowly rose from the floor.

'_You are so handsome, my husband.'_

The soft lyrical voice tickled Wufei's mind and he turned to see the shadowy form of a woman warrior smiling at him. "Meirian?"

'_I approve of your choice and I will always walk by you.'_ She whispered before slowly fading away from sight.

"Cool wings, Fei." Wufei glared at Duo before closing his eyes and willing the wings back where they belonged.

"Jealous, Maxwell?" He asked the bouncing baka, his eyes twinkling as he caressed his new lover's cheek.

Duo smiled and shrugged before bouncing over to Heero.

Heero stood still as he watched the winged boy approach him. He'd observed how Duo was going about revealing the things they had hidden from themselves. Whatever had happened on that base had awakened their dormant powers and somehow Duo was the catalyst.

"Heero." Duo nodded to his friend.

"I all ready know." He told the bouncing boy, the power his friend exuded caressing his body. "Synshi told me." With a motion of his head, he indicated the small girl who still held his sword and shield.

She smiled at Duo and gave him a small finger wiggle as Heero's self burst forth in full warrior regalia. The armor was samurai in design with intricate etchings along the shoulder cuffs and back plate. The color was not white as one would think, but silver, tarnished with age. The helm covered most of his face and there were dents and scratches from long use, but it still radiated the aura of power.

"Cool." Duo breathed and reached out to touch Heero's shoulder, caressing the kanji .

"Duo, what about you?" Quatre asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Are you truly Shinigami?"

"Naw." Duo laughed as he turned to face his friends. He expanded his wings and released his power. He was brilliant. Where his wings had been black shadows, they were now iridescent, solid with feathers, and they began to glow.

Once again they were all blinded by the bright light he cast. With eyes shut, they heard a voice so beautiful it made them want to weep.

"We were born during the first age of man. We walked among them and we learned from them. In time we became like them and gathered them to us. Our fires warming them and keeping them safe for the centuries of our lives. When our time came to pass, we were re-born in flames and were given the power of sight."

Quatre gasped and opened his eyes, startled at the sight before him. Above their heads Duo hovered, his body surrounded by a softened red/orange glow. His violet eyes were glowing with a power that hadn't been seen since the first age of man. The wings, which had gone from shadow to white, were now alive with flames. H is hair had come loose again, making him so much more beautiful than any could imagine.

"The Phoenix child."


	15. interlude of myths

**_ok I did a little editing here and straightened out some oopsies. thanx for letting me know when things don't make sense._**

**SECRETS: myths, legends, and truths**

**musing from a voice unknown**

_The phoenix was a bird of fire and magic. Legends say that it lived a thousand years before dying in a pyre of incense; only to be reborn in the ash. The cycle would then begin again. Little is known as to why the bird existed, but all creatures loved it. It had no enemies._

_However, a little known Phoenician myth spoke of a time when the bird reborn took a human lover. It had watched and envied the humans their lives and loves and wanted to have one of it's own. From that union a child was born. This child was gifted with grace, magic, and love. Upon it's birth the village was prosperous and the child was honored. After a hundred years the child died, but it too was reborn. The moment the old died a new one drew breath and thus the myth was born._

_Immortals spoke of the child in hushed tones for fear of it being true. None should be able to live beyond the thousands of years given to them, though technically, the child only lived for a hundred. Immortals of the time, hunted for the child in the hopes of confirming the rumor. None ever succeeded._

_The elves, however, had seen the child for themselves and had quickly moved to hide it. They wanted nothing to happen to such a blessing and, like the immortals, had searched for it. Only it's song had lead them to it and they in turned had vowed to protect it to their last breath._

_But it was the dragons that gave their lives for the child. For they considered the phoenix to be their brother and when the child was threatened, they were the ones who gave their lives for it's safety. The battle they raged went down in history and decimated the dragons. It was the end of a great race._

_For with their deaths, the child was lost. That death herald the new coming and none knew to where the child was reborn. The warriors who fought so hard against the dragons, for glory and gold, were left with no where to look. They spent their lives searching, walking the known world until they, too, were no more._

_Perhaps this is the penance they all must pay for their greed of one such as the child. Such purity and grace, should never be caged and coveted, but left free to give unto the world. If the world is truly ready for it, then it will re-emerge and give unto us the wisdom to walk once more._

_But then again, with it's re-birth the coming of the last great battle would be called and the immortals, dragons, elves, and warriors would all follow._

_The darkness wants the light and coverts the fire of man. For it to win, would be our destruction._

**This was added on a whim since I needed to put some of the history behind the reasons for the particular choices of the boys. I'm making up a whole mythos and while fun, can get confusing if you don't know what's going on in my head. So there it is. Please don't ask.** **_It's scary in there. _**


	16. when midnight cries

**SECRETS 13: when midnight cries**

The Commander shuddered as he felt the ripple of power surge within him. It arched through him, caressing, blending, restoring him. The child was revealed and soon it would be his. Licking his lips, he moved his hands through his hair. It was time to make himself known and for the world to cower.

Smiling, he stood and exited his dark office. His first was standing by the door waiting for him. "It's time to make ourselves known." He smiled.

His first nodded and followed him down to the lab.

The door opened with a band and the scientists jumped. The Commander smirked evilly as he stepped toward the control panel.

"I take it that you have completed your testing." The Commander's voice boomed through the lab and shook test tubs and scientists. "It's time for a firing of my new toy."

Dr. Pulaski swallowed hard as he turned to face their leader. "Um, it's . . ."

The first grabbed to doctor's collar. "It's ready." He stated menacingly, giving the doctor a shake.

"Now, First, release the good Dr. Pulaski. He is, after all, our trigger man." The Commander smirked.

Dr. Pulaski straightened his coat and stepped away from the First. With a look at his clip board, he answered the Commander. "The panel is operational which should activate the weapon."

The Commander's eyes gleamed evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "Activate it, Doctor."

Dr Pulaski made himself nod and step up to the panel. He punched in the code and began to the power up the system.

"Um, what's the target?"

The Commander's laugh set chills down the members of the science group as the First handed Pulaski a set of numbers.

"With this bit of _testing_ we will be making history." The Commander smiled. "Is the news release ready?"

First nodded. "All ready on it's way to the aray."

The Commander nodded. "Doctor, fire away."

Pulaski nodded and hesitantly pressed the final series. He only prayed that where ever the beam went there wouldn't be too many to die.

The Commander sighed with ecstasy as he felt the weapon fire. Power surged through his being as, in his mind, he heard the screams and saw the souls released.

With a satisfied sigh, he moved toward the door. "Thank you, Dr. Pulaski, you have been an asset to us."

Pulaski frowned as the Commander and his First left them, unsure of what the Commander meant by that.

Outside in the hallway, the Commander stopped before the door of his sanctum.

"The weapon works perfectly, sir." First spoke, for the first time breaking the silence without being asked.

The Commander smiled and sighed, happily. "Yes, perfectly." The Commander met the eyes of his first. "The science team is a bit troublesome with their ethics and such. I believe that we need them to be re-trained."

First nodded, unsure where his leader was going. "Yes, sir."

The Commander smiled at his first. "Bring them to me, one at a time, with Pulaski last."

"Yes, sir."

The Commander smirked as he felt his power rise. Clapping his first on the shoulder, he entered his dark office and quietly shut the door.

**8888888888**

Commander Une shook as she set down her phone. The weapon had been fired and an entire city was now rubble. Thousands had died and the hunt for the place where the weapon had fired from had begun.

Hitting a button on her desk, she was forced to set off an alarm she'd never used. The whole building shook with the sound and her voice. "Attention, agents, this is a level one code omega. This is a level one code omega."

In the lab the pilots froze.

Duo's power dimmed as he landed on the hard floor. "What the hell?"

Heero punched up the latest info and frowned. "The weapon has been fired."

Quatre frowned. "Damn." Duo sighed.

With a look at each other, the boys all ran toward the elevator, their bodies resuming it's normal look without a second thought.

**888**

"The city of Riversbend was located in this small area on the Mississippi. It's. . . it was a small town of less than forty thousand. No discernable industry to make it a target, no high military influence either. In fact, during the wars it was barely even touched." Une's voice grew hard as she briefed the agents chosen to oversee the investigation, the pilots among them. "There was no warning, no threat, and the citizens were not alerted before the attack. The media was given a tape from the faction claiming responsibility. They chose not to air it since the attack was not specific enough. They turned it over to us as evidence. VA has gone through it, but cannot find anything to say where it came from."

"How was it delivered to them?" Orah asked.

"It was sent via a coded sat transmission." Une informed them. "Rescue teams have been on scene since early hours this morning. I'm sending in two teams. One to investigate the surrounding area and the other to go on scene. Let me tell you, people, this is top priority and we will not be able to keep this under wraps."

"What's the cover story, Commander?" An agent asked from the back of the room.

Une sighed. "For now, we are saying that it was a freak earthquake since ground shakes were felt for hundreds of miles around. No one knows that true destruction of the area since it is a rural. Recuse crews have found few survivors but those that were outside the city at the time have been taken to a nearby mission for interviews and background checks. I don't need to tell you people how important that we find out why and how this was done. The who should take care of itself. Dismissed."

The agents stood and filed out of the room to receive their assignments, the pilots and Orah, however, remained behind.

"Commander?"

Une looked at the group and sighed. "I'm sending you six into the heart of the destruction. I suspect when all is said and done we will find that this is connected to your last case."

Heero nodded. "What does the communication say?"

Une motioned for them to sit back down. "The other agents only needed to know that it exists, not what was in it. You, though, should see it."

The room darkened and the screen lowered. Darkness filled the screen for a few seconds before the image of a person, backlit and shadowed, indistinguishable from the background. The voice was mechanical, disguised to not even be human.

'_Greetings. We are Dark Hour. Our goal is simple. We will lead and you will bow. The colonies and the Earth will fall to us. If you resist another will pay the price. If you attack another will be harmed. We will give you a few days to come to terms with the destruction, then we will list the new rules of our power. Resistance is futile.' _

"Can anyone say overkill?" Duo quipped nervously.

Une frowned at him, but saw how angry he was. "As you can see the message doesn't even take credit for the attack. Hence the reason behind the media giving it to us, no way to verify it. If another communication is sent, the media will play it."

"We'll see what we can find, Commander." Quatre answered, sharing a nod with his fellow pilots.

"There's a shuttle waiting to take you to the site. Good luck." Une dismissed them with a sigh. This was going to get ugly, she could feel it. There was some thing wrong with the way the person spoke as if their take over as if it were all ready done.

_a nod to Star Trek_

Okay here is the latest chapter. I will be a lot late with the next installment as I am selling my father's house and have to get it ready. Enjoy- re-read and let me know if there are any flow problems or plot hangers. I hope to finish this by Ch. 20- revealing all things. Hee hee. Have fun and thank you. Syngi

**ps tried for a week to load this for you but something was wrong. sorry, it wasn't me.**


	17. when the world cries

**SECRETS 14: when the world cries**

The Commander stroked the soft flesh. It was wet and sticky. The soft whimpers were like music to his ears as the screen re-played the destruction brought by the weapon. An entire city, leveled, with a single push of a button. It was so glorious, so gratifying, seeing all those people so unaware of the death that awaits them.

"Look." He whispered. "Look at all that glorious power." With a sigh, he leaned down and kissed the shaking man's forehead. "We made a beautiful creature together my good Doctor."

Pulaski cried, tears streaming down his battered face as the tape replayed again and again. He'd been tied to this chair for what seemed like hours, his body had been beaten. The Commander gloriously describing in detail as he showed him the fruits of genius. When he'd joined the group, he'd thought they would make the world a better place; instead he'd turned it over to a madman.

The Commander wanted to laugh, but he never could pull of the sound without it revealing how truly evil he was. Licking the Doctor's face, he relished the taste of blood and tears. "I've always wanted to rule over the world. Do you know that I planned for centuries just for this moment. Centuries of watching mankind grow and breed and develop."

Pulaski jumped as the Commander came around him only to be greeted by a woman with long red hair and shining emerald eyes. She wore the Commander's robe, it hugging her very generous curves. She raked her long, red scrapping against his skin as he opened his tattered shirt.

"Do you like this face better, Doctor?" She asked in a breathless voice before she leaned down and covered his mouth in a hard, angry kiss.

Pulaski jerked as his mouth was invaded and his mind clouded.

'_Your colleges were worthless, but you good Doctor, are not.'_

The doctor whimpered as the voice taunted inside his head and hands roamed freely over his body. He struggled not to give in but he wasn't strong enough. Slowly he felt his mind slip from him, his soul give over to the creature now taking his body.

The door opened to the Commander's dark office and his First moved to attention. Dr. Pulaski had been brought to him last and had been kept the longest. The others, or rather their bodies, had been removed shortly after they had been taken into the darkness.

"Take the Doctor to the infirmary to rest and recover." The Commander ordered from within.

First nodded and stepped inside. He kept his eyes on the slumped form of the Doctor, not wanting to incurred their leader's wrath. He shouldered the half-dressed man over his shoulder and headed to the door.

"First, find me something young and supple." The Commander purred. "I feel the need to indulge myself a little."

"Yes, sir." He answered and shut the door behind him, cold brushing down his spin.

**88888888**

Duo shuddered as the helicopter flew over the debris field. It spread out for miles and looked nothing like the remains of a city.

"Try not to touch anything." Trowa whispered as he rubbed his back.

Duo nodded but his eyes remained locked on the darkened ground below. To him it didn't look like there wasn't going to be much to touch; the town was a crater.

"We'll be setting down in one minute." Heero announced. "I think we need a plan of action."

Quatre nodded.

"Search and rescue are keeping to the outer rim of the blast. It's their best bet for finding survivors." Orah told them. "I'll keep tabs on them andtake statements from anyone able to talk. That will leave you guys free to do what you do."

Heero stared hard at her, surprised by her willingness to give them free reign.

Quatre nodded. "We'll need a map of the area, both past and present. It'll make a grid search easier."

Orah nodded. "I've got the name of the head of SR and will get with him as soon as we land."

Duo stared at the large burned hole. The edges went on for miles, the center still had fires burning, as they circled around to find the base camp. Anger built up inside him and the darkness that was Shinigami screamed for vengence.

"Duo?" Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder. He could see dark waves echoing off the braided boy. "We'll get them, just stay calm."

Duo visibly relaxed and forced Shinigami down. Turning he smiled at Trowa to reassure his friend and kept his eyes away from the window as they landed.

The base camp was a flurry of activity. The sight had only been open for a two days, the attack still too fresh, the fires too large. Air drops had been the only effective means in which to put out the fires along the outer rim, but the heat kept them from flying in over the center. Where one would think rubble would be, there was only dust. No building had been left standing within two miles of the center and further out those that did stand were being condemned. The entire area was a disaster zone. ESUN was going to have to give these people a lot of help.

Their copter was met by a man wearing a yellow rescue suit, his head hat being held on by his hand as he ducked under the blades.

"I'm Ethan Clark, head of Search and Rescue for the area." He shouted as he lead them into the clear.

"Lt. Orah Shorbah, Preventers. This is my team, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell." Orah introduced everyone as they followed the haired man into the command tent. "Commander Une sent us in to look over the sight. We'll stay out of your way, but we will need maps of the area in order to investigate."

Clark looked over the group, making note that most of them were too young to be anything but cadets. Why ESUN would send kids to this way beyond him.

"Well, I have several maps of the area before the blast, but only one of it now." He searched the desk and pushed aside papers to reveal the crude hand drawn map. "It's not much. Just what we could see from the air, a few pieces of satellite images, and our own scouting. The area about a mile in, is just too hot to get to."

Orah nodded as she and the others looked over the map.

"Duo and I will head toward the center to see what we can find out." Wufei offered.

"What? How?"

Orah looked at the Chinese youth. "Um, they have special equipment." She offered when no other answer was forth coming.

Clark just nodded at the vague answer, deciding to ignore the whole thing. "Well, if that's the case then you should start with the center of the blast area. It's still hot as far as sensor go, but if you want to find some answers for us that's the place to start."

Wufei nodded as he memorized the crudely drawn map. It had a lot of gaps in it. Quatre began to ask questions about survivors. Where they were, who they are, and where they had been taken; while Trowa stood silently behind him memorizing the schedule of workers and equipment. Heero walked the tent, mentally placing sensors he no longer needed. Old solider habits died hard.

"How big is the blast area?" Duo asked from his corner of the tent. He was standing by a table covered in pieces of 'things' from the rim. Some were hardly recognizable.

Clark looked at him, startled that he'd forgotten about him. He was the one that took his breath and made him wonder about the Preventor's requirements. "Um, the center is the whole of the town square. The whole thing was blasted to dust and from in about a six block radius creates the crater. For about eight blocks from there you have nothing but dusty remains and fires, no buildings, no recognizable rubble. Ten blocks from that you begin to get recognizable rubble, fires, and blown down buildings laid like sticks. After that you get what we call the rim. It has damaged buildings, downed trees, power lines, cars blown around, people who are recognizable. Survivors were found within the outer ring of that rim. Along the inner part of it, we've found bodies."

"We need a jeep and some radios." Wufei stated as he moved around the tent to grab Duo's hand before he could touch the debris. "Duo."

Duo looked sheepishly at Wufei. He hadn't meant to be grabby but he wanted to look. "Sorry."

"Um, we have a jeep you can use, but radios haven't been working well inside the rim." Clark murmured as he watched the Chinese boy pull the other boy away from the table, keeping their hands locked together.

"We can take care of communication." Heero announced and gave his comrades a subtle nod.

Quatre nodded. Orah smiled at the confused Clark as the boys all left the tent.

**going to be out of it for a little while I hope this will hold you all for a week or two. love ya all thanx**


	18. into the breach

**_Not new- just replaced since this one was edited for (well) really no reason I can think of now._**

**SECRETS 15: into the breach**

There was dust. A lot of dust. Duo kept the mask tight on his face as Wufei drove the jeep like a mad man. He kept up a constant speed as if the center of the blast was vanishing with time. Heat waves moved around them along with the wind, but Duo barely felt it and he could tell that Wufei was very much in his element.

As the first blast of hot wind had reached them, Wufei's face had become scaly and his eyes had slit. He growled as he smelt the sulfur and felt the hot wind of the dying fires. He smiled at Duo with a grin that the braided youth had never seen before. It was almost scary, but then again he was Dragon.

"Having fun, Wufei?" Duo grinned behind his mask, his knuckled white from holding on.

Wufei jerked the wheel as the jeep bounced again and cast a quick look at his comrade. "We're almost there."

Duo frowned. How would he know?

The jeep swerved sideways as Wufei pulled it to a stop. "This is as far as the jeep can go."

Duo looked around. It was like being at the orphanage all over again. Smoke debris, twisted metal and dead plants; all the signs of a wasteland in development.

"So what now?" He murmured as he stepped out of the jeep.

Wufei moaned and his wings sprang from his back then he turned to look at Duo. "I'm not carrying you."

Duo smiled as Wufei took to the air. He shook his head as the winged boy hovered above him before allowing his own dark wings to spring forth.

In moments both boys were flying into the heart of the fire.

**8**

Quatre tried hard to block the emotions that assaulted him when he stepped into the hospital ward. The pain and despair was almost too much for him. Heero grabbed his elbow and held him still for a few minutes.

"Focus on me, Quatre." Heero whispered in his ear. "Let me be your focal point."

Quatre turned and smiled at the Japanese youth before squeezing his hand and leading them inside. They had so much to do and he felt that they had so little time.

"This is Margaret Fowler, she was the first found and the closest to the blast sight." The older woman lay still, her eyes bandaged and her body covered in burns. The nurse adjusted her IV before continuing her softly spoken introduction. "She is the oldest resident of Riverbend, her family practically founded the town."

The older woman looked far worse than she was. She still held a regal air to her stature even though she was sitting in a bed covered in bandages and soft burns. She lorded over the ward as the matriarch she was and would always be.

"Well, is anyone going to introduce these two young men or do I have to ask them who they are?" Her voice was soft but commanding as she tucked her hands calmly in her lap.

Quatre smiled as he gave the regal woman a bow. "I am Quatre Rababra Winner and this is Heero Yuy." He gave Heero a nod and he in turn gave the woman a respectful bow.

"You're here to find out why we were chosen as the target." Her voice was soft but her words were strong. "We've had little military affiliation and no bases. Our industry is agricultural and assembly. We are small, barely noted on most maps, so why us."

Heero and Quatre exchanged glances at the woman's words. She seemed to have known exactly what they needed.

"I'm old, boy, not stupid." She commented upon seeing their exchange. "I've been thinking since I woke up. I'm the controller of this little piece of land and I want to know why myself."

"Controller?" Heero thought that was a strange word to use.

The older woman looked at the nurse who gave a nod and left them alone. "We, once upon a time, were a collective. Russian descendants have a hard time losing their old ways; so we were built as a collective. There are five controllers within a collective and my family was one. We are the protectors; parents if you will, of our area. When the wars came and technology grew, many of the collectives died off, but Riverbend insisted on keeping it's old ways. Over the years my family has slowly introduced more of the western ways and that has kept the town alive. We've even grown so that others from outside the town have moved here. We're just a quiet little town on the river and shouldn't have any kind of enemy that would do this."

Heero nodded in understanding, he'd known about the old ways of the Russian empire and had found it a fascinating way to live. However, it had proven to be less than productive and the empire had fallen because of it.

"Do you have any ideas?" Quatre asked softly, taking the seat offered by the woman.

Margaret sighed and straightened the covers again, a nervous habit she could not get rid of. "No. There is no reason to attack us. Most of our young people work outside the town now anyway."

Heero looked out the window at the chaos that was beginning to take on order. "When exactly did the strike occur?"

Margaret smiled, she liked the stoic young man. "It _occurred_ at 1330 hours. I was just finishing my dishes from lunch and had hung up the phone with Walt, the sheriff. He'd had some complains about an outsider hanging around."

"An outsider?" Quatre looked at Heero, both realizing what an outsider could mean.

Margaret chuckled. "The moron got lost a coupla times and couldn't find his way out. Walt had stopped him twice all ready, but the idiot was too stupid to follow directions. My guess is he's now toast."

"Why do you say that?" Heero's voice was now deep, the warrior in him crying out for vengeance against the force that harmed the innocent.

Margaret sighed. "Walt was calling from the center of town. The dingy man had been circling the square for an hour. Why he didn't stop was anyone's guess?"

"Targeting transmitter?" Quatre asked Heero quietly.

"Damn fool thing to do, make yourself a target." Margaret didn't hide the fact that she heard what was said. "If you're making a statement you need at least one witness to say the why of it."

"Thank you, Ms. Fowler, for your insight." Quatre bowed and joined Heero by the door.

"You boys be careful." Margaret shouted. "Them is mad men out there to take a laser up the ass for no good reason."

"Yes, mam." Quatre held back his chuckle until they were out of the room. "Duo would like her."

"Hn."

**88888888888**

The Commander moaned as he sank into the body in front of him. The boy had long ago lost consciousness, but that didn't stop him from taking what he wanted. He'd chosen him first because he was similar in build to the one he was waiting for, craving. He'd struggled and fought him, giving him a convincing battle that only fed his lust. When he'd finally tired of the fight and been able to take what he wanted, he was disappointed by the lack of response from the boy. He was not quite up to the task of satisfying, maybe his girlfriend would be better.

His First had been wise to get him two instead of one, he was becoming to insatiable for one to handle. Soon he would require more than physical gratification and this was proof of what his man would do for him. He smiled as he recalled how First had told him how the two had walked up to him, children wanting to buy their way off the rock they called home. They had little on and no money, poor planning had landed them in his hands. He'd taken one look at the pair and known that the Commander would want these two.

Looking at the girl, he smiled evilly. She looked like the young Vice Foreign Minister with her blonde hair and wide blue eyes. They were filled with terror now, but soon . .. With one last grunt he came inside the tight center of the boy and growled.

'_Pity.'_ He thought as he jerked within him. _'He didn't last but a few hours.'_

Jerking one last time, he pulled out and let the boy fall to the floor. Placing a kiss on cooling cheek, he sighed and shook himself. He was still too hard to think straight. He needed more in order to slake the lust of the dark surge.

Licking his lips he turned to see the girl huddled in the corner, trying to hide. Her torn clothing only covering her essential parts, her blond hair flowing around her head falling into her wide terrified eyes. Smiling, he reached for her ankle and dragged her toward him. The gag kept her screams muffled but he enjoyed what he could hear, the fear shaking her fueling his dark desires.

"That's right, pet, I like your fear." The Commander grinned down at the girl as he positioned her just so. "Soon others will be joining you and their screams will be like songs upon my ears." Closing his eyes in ecstasy, he felt his body harden and twitch. "Soon I'll have the real thing kneeling before me, pleasuring me, just as you are about to."

The girl's eyes widened more and she tried to struggle as he tore her clothing from her. He laughed as he spread her legs revealing her. The girl tried to kick as he drew her closer, her eyes darting from him to her boyfriend. He laughed as he strapped her legs onto the bar which hung from the ceiling, he ran his hands over her body with glee. Hard fingers bruised her breasts and invaded her body. When she cried, he licked her tears from her face as he whispered all things he was going to do before thrusting hard into her untried body.

"Mmm, a virgin. Such sweet power to be mine." The Commander moaned as he moved inside the girl. "I will take pleasure in you as I do in destroying the world."

The girl's muffled screams were barely heard above the Commander's harsh laughter. This was what he wanted, what he really needed. It was almost like blowing up that town again. Such glory in death and destruction.


	19. past to answers

**SECRETS 16: past to answers**

Duo sat down next to Wufei, the dust and flames making it difficult to see.

"Wufei?"

Wufei turned and nodded to the braided boy before heading toward the center. Duo stayed where he was, shadows were moving all around him, swirling like angry clouds. He took a few steps forward, only to stop when two shadows joined in front of him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Maxwell?" Wufei walked through the shadows, not seeing them, to stand before Duo. "Are you all right?'

Duo shook his head, his eyes darting around, following the roaming shadows. Wufei took the boy's hands and pulled him forward, only to have Duo stop and pull away.

"What?!" Before he could grab him again, Duo took off toward the far side of the crater. "Duo!"

Wufei took flight to catch up with his friend. Duo had stopped at the far side, near the twisted steel of some unrecognizable building and was digging. Wufei watched him for a second before he noticed that the boy's mouth was moving.

Setting down near him, he knelt down to help him and hear what he was saying.

"It's here. I know it. I left it here. It can't have been destroyed, he told me it would last through an atomic bomb." Wufei watched Duo's hands as he pulled the dusty debris away.

"What are you looking for?" He asked softly, only to jerk when he saw Duo's eyes. The violet was just a ring around the outside while the iris had changed to a brilliant blue. "Duo?"

"He told me that it would last no matter what." The braided boy spoke softly, his eyes locked with Wufei's. "I wasn't suppose to die here. He told me to lay the plaque and leave, but I got lost. I got lost."

Wufei paused for only a second before finding not his own voice again. "It's all right, we'll find it."

The braided boy nodded and together they began to dig again. It was only a few minutes later when they uncovered a flat piece of silver about a foot long and six inches wide.

"That's it. It survived." The words were whispered.

Duo's hands closed over it and he hugged to his chest. "Thank you." the voice whispered and Duo's eyes changed to normal.

"Shit." He breathed and closed his eyes, before looking at Wufei. "That was so not fun."

Wufei leaned back and looked Duo over close. "What was that?"

Duo shrugged. "Channeling?" He gave Wufei a small smile before looking at the piece he held in his hands. "What is this thing?"

Wufei helped Duo stand and looked at the plaque over his shoulder. It was plain on the one side, flat with the bubbles of the molding. As they flipped it over, they were surprised to find it engraved. Wiping it off, Duo held it so that they could get a good look at it by the light of the fires.

The picture was worth a thousand words. It was an engraving of an atomic blast with the date _**July 16 1945 Our darkest hour**_. There were no other words or inscriptions.

"What the hell?" Duo handed it to Wufei and took a step back. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Put it in your pack, we'll take it back to Heero." Wufei handed it back to Duo then gestured for the boy to follow him into the heart of the blast. "This place will be unlivable for quite awhile."

Duo nodded as he looked around him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and the shadows roaming around. None of them tried to touch him and for that he was grateful. Standing on the rim of the large crater it was hard to imagine that there had once been a town center here. If it had been a park it was just a hole now.

"The worse parts of the war all standing here for us to see." Duo murmured.

Wufei nodded. "I don't think we'll find anything of interest in the center."

Duo nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to venture down there. "So what now?"

Wufei looked around. There was really nothing to say what had once stood there. The land was completely decimated and what little ruin there was, was twisted melted metal. Nothing was recognizable and nothing ever would be.

"We go back."

Duo looked around before taking in the stature of his friend and nodded. There really was no point in staying in a place where nothing was ever likely to grow for the next hundred years. "You think this was part of the plan? Make it unlivable, force the planet to look to the colonies?"

Wufei shook his head. "Can't be. The colonies are still recovering from the wars and can't help the planet with anything. They can't even sustain some of the people they have now. This was just a waste."

Wufei took to the air and after a heartbeat Duo followed. He'd seen a lot of destruction in his lifetime, some he'd even caused, but nothing as needless as this.

**88888**

First removed the bodies from the Commander's office, there wouldn't be any left overs for the men this time. If he were a different type of man, he would be afraid of the darkness he could see within his leader, but he wasn't. He was a follower of strength and if that strength was sinister it meant nothing to him. Power was power and the more power; the more pay. He liked having that power lead him and if he was following orders; he had a purpose.

Stepping into the barracks, he looked over his men. There were thirty in all. Hardened, criminally minded and willing to do anything, they had joined with the promise of money. They had found that their leader was a man willing to share some of the spoils he took, but he was the first served- always. They were warriors; soldiers; from both wars and more. Most had belonged to the more hardened gangs of L2 and L3, while others were mercs looking for a fight.

"Hey, boss man." One yelled a greeting and the others simply nodded.

First let them call him that because most didn't know his rank; only his association with their leader. He was the one who gave the orders which came from their true Commander.

"What can we do for ya, boss?" Moses stood up and greeted First with a hand shake. "Are we on yet?'

First gave the man a firm hand and stepped back to look over all of them. "No. The Commander says we need to hit one more target before we infiltrate. He's waiting for something. Something big.'

Moses grunted and relaxed. He, as well as the others, were itching for action but they could wait for the big pay out.

"Until then, he's offered all of you a day on site. Take what you want." First smirked as the men yelled in glee. They would pillage the satellite they were on; the workers had no idea what was coming. This would work them into a frenzy to get them ready for the battles to come. "Be back by 0700 tomorrow and enjoy yourself."

The men yelled, exchanging slaps and ribs as they rushed from the room. Moses was last and looked at First for a second.

"Not joinnin' in?" he asked softly.

First shook his head. "The Commander just finished up with a pair. Not sure if he's completely done or not."

Moses 'hmm'd then shrugged. "Need a hand for a hunt? Might be good to have meat here when he hungers?"

First smiled evilly. "Sounds good. Willing to go?"

Moses laughed and slapped First on the shoulder. "I like to hunt. Any and all or is it particulars."

"Any, for now." First smirked. "He'll have particulars later."

Moses nodded and they both laughed.

**the next chapter will have a little somethin/somethin for the fans out there. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. FYI it looks like it will be longer than 20 chaps to complete. ** Thank you to Tatsu Satsuki my secret beta reader, you keep me honest.


	20. break before the storm

**SECRETS 17: **break before the storm

Heero was surprised to see Wufei and Duo back so soon. He thought they would still be looking around the center for any clues that could tell them exactly who _Dark Hour_ was.

"You're back!" Quatre smiled as he looked over his two friends. They were a little dirty but they were no worse for wear. "Are you all right?"

Wufei nodded and handed Heero what they'd recovered.

"Not much to see, Q." Duo shrugged and wiped some of the dust off his face. "Just a big hole with a lot of dirt."

Quatre nodded sadly. "That's what we figured. The town survivors told us that the center of the town took the majority of the blast."

Duo nodded. "Took all of the blast, you mean." Shaking his head a cloud of dust surrounded him.

"Duo!" Quatre stepped away from the dirty teen and tried to get the dirt off his shirt.

"Sorry, Q." Duo smiled and shrugged. "Gotta get me a shower."

Wufei smiled and stroked the braid. "We'll get one as soon as we finish here."

Heero smiled at the caress before getting back to business. "Is this all you found?"

Wufei nodded as he took hold of the swinging braid and shook the dust from the tip. "It was buried in the dirt near the center of the blast. A shadow lead us to it."

Three sets of eyes pinned Duo with a look, one he could read; the others he could guess at. "Come on, guys, I'm fine. The guy didn't even notice he was using me. All he wanted was to make sure that thing survived."

Wufei nodded. "He did keep saying that it should survive. That he'd been told the that it would survive a nuclear blast."

"That's not comforting." Quatre murmured as he moved next to Heero to look at it. "What is it?"

Heero uncovered the plaque and looked it over carefully. "I'll have to analyze the material that's made of, but it looks like gundanium."

"No way!" Duo shouted and grabbed the plaque to look it over. Instantly images hit him.

The voices of his comrades faded as the whispers of the others took over. Flashes of a mech were overrode by flashes of a lab; only to change to a smiling faced politician handed it off to a solemn faced youth. More came, faster and stronger than the rest before his fingers released the metal and it fell to the floor.

Wufei had seconds in which to grab the braided boy before he sank to the floor, while Heero made a grab for the plaque and Quatre went in search of some water.

"Are you all right?" Wufei asked as he sat the boy down in a nearby chair rubbing his back to sooth him.

Duo nodded, gasping for breath and trying to get the images into some form of order so that he could read them.

"Here Duo." It was Trowa who handed him the water as he knelt down in front of him. "What happened?"

Wufei met Trowa's eyes. "I touched something." Duo told him. "It was a stupid thing to do, but I'd all ready touched it so I figured. . ."

"It's all right, Duo." Wufei soothed, his hand moving across his shoulders soft but firm. "It was unexpected."

Trowa nodded as he took the glass from him. "Maybe you should get him to the showers. The team and Orah are heading into the east realm of the crater, she wants me to keep up with communications."

Wufei nodded. "We'll meet you in the tent?"

"I think you should both get some rest first." Heero spoke from where he was all ready examining the plaque. "We could be in for a long haul here and we need to be ready. Besides, Duo may need to 'touch' something else later."

Trowa frowned at that and stood to face Heero. "He's right." Wufei nodded and helped Duo to stand.

Duo nodded and sent Trowa a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine."

Trowa wasn't so easily convinced but let it go when Wufei's look told him that that he'd take care of him.

With a nod, he turned to leave. "I'll be in the communications tent waiting on Orah."

Heero nodded. "Don't let her give you any lip." Duo smiled, his strength quickly returning. "She can be bossy as hell."

Trowa smiled and gave him a wink before leaving them.

"I found you a soda." Quatre smiled as he stepped in. "I saw Trowa leaving, is everything okay?"

Duo guzzled the soda while Wufei shook his head. "He just wanted to check in with us. I'm taking Duo to the showers and then we'll rest. Let us know if you need us."

Quatre smiled as he watched Wufei pulled Duo out by his arm, the boy not letting go of his soda.

"They are almost cute together." Heero looked up at Quatre's comment before giving the small blonde a leer.

"What would you call us?" His voice turning husky as he grabbed Quatre around the waist to pull him closer.

Quatre giggled as the 'perfect solider' nuzzled his ear. "Unexpected." He turned and took the taller boy's lips with his in a deep open mouth kiss.

**8**

Duo grumbled as he worked his braid loose. Dirt and debris made the strands matt and smell like smoke.

"Having problems, Maxwell?" Wufei watched amused as the other boy worked fingers through his long hair, cursing.

Duo snarled at Wufei as the other boy smirked at him before stepping toward the showers. Giving up, he stripped, wrapped his towel around his waist, and went to join Wufei.

"You're just jealous because my hair is memorable." He grunted as he stepped under the spray and began to work conditioner into the matted mess.

Wufei smirked as he washed his own hair quickly before giving the other boy a leer. Muscles played along his chest and abdomen as Duo washed his hair, his eyes closed. Smiling, Wufei stepped over to stand in front of his new love and leaned down to taste of that sweet wet skin.

Duo jerked and his eyes went wide as Wufei tongued his nipples. "Um, Wufei?"

"Sh." Wufei murmured, concentrating on tasting the wonderful skin offered up to him.

Duo groaned as Wufei suckled his nipple, his hands caressing soap from his torso and hips. "I need to wash. . . oh god. . ."

Wufei smiled as Duo moaned and his hands came to lay on his shoulders, his fingers tightening into his muscles. He licked his way down the boy's chest, murmuring soft words in Mandarin, as he worked his way to his knees.

Duo's eyes closed and he groaned as Wufei swallowed his hard length. "Oh God, Wufei!" He shouted, leaning back against the shower wall to keep his balance.

Wufei gorged himself on the sweet length that moved slowly between his lips. He suckled the head, before licking the weeping tip and swallowing the length down again. Reaching up, he found Duo's nipples and began to slowly pinch them making Duo gasp, nearly falling.

Duo's fingers worked into Wufei's hair, trying to find the best way to keep himself from collapsing on top of him. "God, Wufei, please."

Wufei released his prize and looked up at the boy pinned to the wall. "What do you want, Duo?" He murmured before he nuzzled the weeping erection in front of him. "Are you hot?" Wufei licked the tip again. "Are you hard?" Wufei licked the length. "Are you ready?" Duo screamed as he swallowed him whole.

Wufei moaned as Duo came inside his mouth. He swallowed all the braided baka had to give before licking the limp boy clean.

"Want help with you hair?" He smirked as he turned Duo around to face the spray.

"Ah yeah." Duo groaned as Wufei's fingers worked into his hair, cleaning it completely. He could feel the tip of Wufei's erection brush his hip. "Wufei?"

"Sh, Maxwell." Wufei murmured as he worked the shampoo deep into the thick long hair before slowly rinsing it out. He washed it thoroughly twice before he added in the conditioner and worked it to the tips.

"Wufei." Duo moaned as fingers massaged his scalp and Wufei's hard length brushed against him.

Wufei smiled as he gathered all that hair and rinsed it carefully. Leaning against the boy, he licked his shoulder before he whispered, "Now it's my turn."

Duo moaned as fingers stretched him and caressed him. His own body hardening again as Wufei prepared him. Wufei placed Duo's hands against the wall as he held his hips. Kissing his neck, he whispered reassurances to the him as he slowly sank into his willing body.

Both boys moaned as they moved together, Wufei thrusting deep as Duo arched into him. Whispered words and the sounds of flesh moving against flesh echoed off the walls of the small building before there were soft cries and then silence.

Wufei gathered a trembling Duo in his arms, kissing him gently as he moved them under the spray to clean them up.

"Let's find a bed." Wufei's voice was gruff as they helped each other dry off and dress, Duo making quick work of his braid.

"Yeah, I need some rest." Duo winked cheekily before leading them out of the trailer.

**!8**

"We'll be on tac-10 and in teams of three." Carter explained as he showed

Trowa the communication equipment. "Each one of us will have our own call signs which will come up on the monitor so that you can. . ."

"I'm familiar with the equipment." Trowa informed the man as he doubled checked the settings. "I've been checked and tested on all the available communication systems on the market and a few not yet released. I'll be able to adjust to your system with no problems."

"And that is the most I've heard him say since I've known him." Orah smiled as she clapped a hand on Carter's shoulder. "We're ready to go. How's the kid?"

Trowa didn't bother taking his eyes off the console as he answered her. "He's resting with Wufei."

Orah laughed. "Resting, right."

Trowa frowned at her before dismissing her completely.

Orah smirked before grabbing Carter's arm. "Come on, Carter, let's go see what we can see."

Trowa watched them leave and sighed as soon as the door was closed. Closing his eyes, he let himself seek out his two lovers and smiled as he found them curled together on an air mattress tucked away in a distant tent. He brushed his mind over them before settling into the chair to track the teams doing recon.


	21. land of firsts

**_I'm baack. maybe. I know I know it's been a loooong while, but life has been hard. Here is the first of what I hope updates to reach a conclusion. Hopefully it plays along the storyline- please tell me if it's crap. sigh thank you. This looked longer when I was writing it. Sorry about that._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**SECRETS** _18_: **in a land of firsts**

The five boys stood inside the parlor of one of the few standing houses left in Riverbend. It just happened to belong to Margaret Fowler. The older woman had been released earlier that morning and had told rescue to send 'the boys' over to her. Carter made Orah laugh when he'd repeated the order/request.

Now they stood in the parlor of a twentieth century Victorian house surrounded by antiques that Quatre kept commenting on and Duo kept fidgeting away from.

"Duo, hold still." Wufei finally urged as the braided boy bounced into him again.

Trowa smiled and grabbed the bouncing boy's arm and pulled him closer to him just as Margaret Fowler stepped into the room.

"Good day, boys." The older woman smiled serenely as she stepped into the room taking in the young men standing before her. She could tell they were close, a family without the blood. "Please have a seat."

She motioned toward the settee and waited for them to comply when she noticed the braided boy fidget uncomfortably. "The window seat is a new replacement."

The other boys shared a quick glance as Duo smiled at her before taking a seat there.

"Mrs. Fowler. . .?" Margaret cut Quatre's question off with a wave of her hand as she took her seat in an antique embroidered Queen Anne's chair and motioned for them to sit. It was only then that Duo realized what she'd said to him.

Margaret smiled as the boy was joined by the Chinese and European youths while Mr. Yuy joined Mr. Winner on the settee.

"I am the Matriarch of Riverbend as I told you. I am reported to on all things that goes on within the boundaries of my township." Margaret explained. "There were things that are brought to my attention that I felt should be shared with the Preventor group investigating."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowler." Quatre smiled courteously, trying hard not to give into the temptation to 'read' the woman. "We appreciate your help."

Margaret forced her smile to remain as she viewed the young men around her. She knew there were things that they wished to keep secret, as did she, but there were other things that could not.

"I am aware of the targeting system used to paint the bulls eye on Riverbend. I should know about it, since we helped to assemble it." Margaret situated herself more daintily and waited for the boys' looks to quiet down before she continued. "That is not to say that I would assume that we would be fired upon. The business which commissioned the system was researched thoroughly and found to be legal and legitimate. Our factory is small so we get smaller contracts offered to us all the time but all of them are researched before they are signed. Usually it is by me."

"But not this time." Duo spoke for the first time since entering the house, violet eyes meeting gray ones.

Margaret met the boy's gaze, offering an elegant nod. "I allowed my grandson to complete the transaction."

Quatre frowned. "Where is your grandson?"

Now it was Margaret's turn to frown. "He is not among us. Nor has he been so since the contract was completed."

"He ran." Duo sneered. "Coward sold everyone out and left you to die."

Trowa felt the heat rise and knew that Duo was getting angry. Placing a gentle hand on the boy's knee, he tried to cool the flames and soothe Shinigami.

"Did you know, Mr. Maxwell, that the Russians were the first to discover nuclear fusion. It was experimented with, used as medicine, and power. It heated and cooled an entire town before becoming the primary power through out the country." Margaret met the boy's gaze and held it as she spoke. She was a formidable woman, who brooked no arguments. She would not back down from the eyes of a boy.

"Chenobyl affected thousands and proved that nuclear power could not be contained." Duo sneered. "We've barely been able to contain the power we have now!"

"Duo, calm down." Trowa spoke quietly so that only the braided boy and Wufei could hear his words as his fingers dug into the tight muscle of clenched leg.

Margaret ignored the outburst and turned her attention to Quatre. "It was a mistake, I admit. I will not believe that he betrayed us. His life was forfeited, I'm sure."

"How do you know this?" Quatre asked quietly, his heart telling him that the woman spoke the truth.

"Because she had him killed." Duo sneered, angry eyes locked on the elderly woman.

Margaret smiled, serenity written all over her face as she stood and straightened her dress. "My grandson was stupid to trust those who have, obviously, betrayed us. We are Russian no matter how far removed. We take care of our mistakes."

Heero stood. Anger flared in his eyes as the others joined him. "What was the name of the company."

Margaret lifted her chin in defiance. "They were registered as Alamo1645, Inc. The CEO is a man who called himself Shima Nagasaki."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After their meeting with Margaret Fowler they had returned to the HQ. Trowa and Wufei had headed for the archives to see what they could find on the satellite, they suspected the shot came from. Duo had taken himself to work off some pent up energy before going to join Orah to report to Une. While Heero had begun a search, Quatre had used this time to get filled in on the findings he'd set his sisters on. They were going to leave no stone unturned. As Duo was want to say, they were going to kick some serious ass.

Heero had spent an hour hacking his way through the system. The company was legit, as far as ESUN was concerned, but it was now listed as shutdown; it's assets dispersed with no listing of anything that could be a targeting system. The CEO name was an alias; only a vague description and no photograph of the man attached to the file set up in the industry records. Whoever the man was or associated with was removed so thoroughly that there wasn't even a hint as to who wrote it.

He'd been forced to activate a program he'd written when he'd first joined the Preventors. He called the program Terminal Identification. It was a search/seek program designed to locate the origin of information fed onto the net. It was thorough and traced the minutest bits of information to discover what computer was used and what company/residence it belonged to. They had never had to use it before, now he was glad he had designed it.

However terminal identification listed only the company name with a limited address located in the Islands of Australia. The area was too remote for more than that and had no records of the actual company. It was all just cyber-info; paper work filled and filed to keep the public from knowing that it was all a phantom on the net. What he had found had been history, re-written to fit someone's plan and it made him all the more determined to find out who had done this.

"So what did you discover, Hee-chan." Duo bounced in the seat as he waited for his friend to speak.

Ignoring Duo, he went straight into what he'd found.

"July 16 1945 was the first atomic test. It was tested near Alamogordo, New Mexico as a prelude to the one detonated over Hiroshima Japan in August of that year." Heero looked down at the computer and print outs he had laid on his end of the table. "That particular blast was followed a few days later over Nagasaki, which basically ended, what was then known as, World War II. The test and the following detentions served as a warning to how powerful man's technology had become and prompted the formation of the Atomic Energy Commission to over see the use of this new weapon. People became scared of nuclear energy as a whole due to the enormity of the destructive force."

The group had gathered around the table in one of the larger conference rooms when Heero had told them he had discovered the bogus information. They had planned on filling Une in as soon as they had everything in order.

"Let me guess." Duo murmured then laid a hand to his forehead. "I see a name. . . yes. Alamo1645 and Shima Nagashaki."

Quatre smiled at Duo's antics while Trowa just shook his head and watched as Wufei swatted him on the arm.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Wufei asked a frown gracing his forehead. "Are they trying to make a statement?"

"The plaque itself is made of lead with an overlay of gundanium and gold. It is very unique." Heero went on. "Embedded inside the right corner was a small miniature tracking device which was destroyed upon impact. Nothing was left except an imprint where it had been, so I won't be able to trace the electronics. All traces of the company on the Net is bogus. Phantom paperwork only, a physical address in the unknown, and a CEO that doesn't exist."

"Plus we discovered that one of the satellites has taken to using nuclear energy as a power source." Orah informed the group. "It's a retro testing facility located in the old L4 area. It's not Winner owned but it has been operated by them in the past."

Quatre nodded. "When Orah told me about the satellite I talked to the board and discovered that we let our lease lapse due to poor working conditions. When the satellite went back on the market, they promoted it as a starter for any kind of testing. The group that finally bought it was the Everhearst group."

"I've heard of them!" Duo pipped up. "They're the ones who tried to rebuild parts of L2 and wound up almost causing a breach."

Heero nodded. "They have been cited by the ESUN several times. They're under a watch list for poor business practices and bad working conditions. This particular satellite has signed itself over as an independent. ESUN cannot come into it unless specifically requested."

"Not to mention that four months ago every child was removed from the satellite for unknown reasons." Trowa had been in their office checking information before joining the and had been surprised by what he'd found. When he'd sat down next to Duo, he had to cover the papers so the boy would not see them before he could share with the others. "The families that stayed on sent any child under fourteen back to Earth under the guise of schooling, but since then no word has come in or gone out."

Duo bounced. "Looks like we get to go visit."

Trowa laid a hand on the hyper boy's thigh to keep him in his seat. There was a heat that radiated off him like no other and made Trowa want to curl up with him, never letting him go.

"I've contacted Une." Orah told them all, ignoring the heat coming from the other side of the table. "She wants us to gather as much info as we can before going up there. It seems that who ever is in charge, hasn't let anyone come home or make contact. Under ESUN laws that constitutes a prison-like environment. It's up to the Preventors to make sure that they're not forcing the people to work as slave labor."

Duo smirked, Shinigami peeking out.

**555555555555**

**On a note: I was writing this story on my downtime at work which is why it was updated so frequently. My working time has since changed since I've been caring for an ill family member for the last month, thus why you haven't heard anything. I am not promising weekly updates, but I will NOT let this story fall into oblivion. If you are reading this and find that a month (weeks) have passed without something- hit review and send me a message. I'll get it and get to work. Thanks all for the praises and critiques- bare with me.**


	22. the fires burning

**_Okay here is the latest chapter- I think it may be too short and maybe (?) a little off plot- please tell me if it is. I'm going to re-read the last few chapters before the next one comes on so I can get back to the 'truth'. It may take 21 chaps to get this done. hmmm._**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SECRETS 19**: the fires burning

The agents belonging to the Preventor organization were the best in the world. They went through the hardest training courses, carried the latest weaponry, and knew the best ways to take a subject down without bloodshed. None of that did them any good when the base located near Shrohmburg was destroyed. While it was small it had over four hundred agents that reported there and died there.

"The area is located almost on the exact opposite side of the planet from Riverbend." Orah flipped through the data on the pad. "We were lucky in that the base wasn't near any populated areas. Shrohmburg is small and suffered no damage."

"They're getting better at localizing their targets." Quatre murmured as he looked at the planetary map.

"Why attack this place? I mean, other than to get the Preventer's attention." Duo remarked, putting his knife back into the sheath. He and Heero had spent the trip prepping the weapons and inspecting the ammo. "With this weapon they could've taken out HQ, so why target such a small base?"

The silence allowed the sound of the shuttle's engines to hum through the interior as the six agents worked. They had reported the findings to Une as soon as she had stepped into the office. She had told them about the attack on the Shrohmburg base and the deaths. Her face had become stern, the buns back around her ears, as she told them she 'wanted the bastards to pay with blood'. Not even Duo had dared to speak as she ordered the shuttle, the weapons, the ammunitions, and cleared them to use 'any force necessary'. This was how six agents had wound up with a shuttle headed for a remote area of space to take out a mad man.

"Shit!" Orah jerked her feet off the seat and glared at the computer. "There are bodies missing."

"What?" Quatre frowned.

"Agents are missing from the roster at Shrohmburg." Orah hit a few buttons and the list appeared on a the central screen in the cabin. "Four hundred agents listed. They were all called in when there was a large scale threat alert activated."

Duo stared at the screen. "Why would they get an alert, there's nothing around them."

"It was an old mass alert system." Orah explained. "A left over from OZ."

Trowa stared at the screen and mapped out in his mind the acreage surrounding the base. "It was a guerilla alert."

Quatre nodded and moved his map to the main screen. Standing, he looked closely at the map. "They could have used the base as a means in which to train before taking over the satellite. Who would question a group of Preventor agents coming to do an inspection."

"Come in. State that there's a problem. Have them send all their children planet side until the threat is gone." Trowa murmured from his seat. "Take over without anyone knowing it's done until there's no out."

"Damn, that's efficient." Duo cursed before stalking out of the room. "I'm checking the ammo."

"We need to be very careful how we approach this base." Quatre murmured as Duo's muttered curses reached their ears. Obviously their Shinigami was not happy and that meant something was bound to explode. "There is an old emergency hatch on the backside of the satellite that wasn't put on the schematics. WEI had it put in when we were using it."

"We need to be very careful how we approach them." Wufei said as he looked over some documents Une had handed him. "If this inventory is correct they had the munitions to take out the whole place. Personnel is listing in the hundreds and that doesn't include family."

"This could turn into a blood bath." Orah murmured as she shut down the computer. They were almost to their destination.

90909090909

First felt uneasy as he listened to the laughter coming from the Commander's office. He knew the man was alone because he'd just removed the remains of his last 'toy' a few hours ago. Before he left he'd been told not to disturb the man for an hour and to see to it that the base was locked down. It'd taken him thirty minutes to arrange a schedule for the boys to follow on patrol, another ten to activate the sensors, and another ten to pull power from the main complex to the defense grid.

"FIRST!"

First jumped. How had he known he was there? Taking a breath, First entered the darkened room and waited.

The Commander smiled as he looked over his First. "It's almost time for the big finale. We are on the verge of a great awakening!"

First tried to keep the confused fear off his face as the manic light in his Commander's eyes took on an evil glow. "The men are ready." he murmured.

The Commander smiled, licking his lips. "Gather the civilians into the open air and keep them there, women in the center. Prime the weapon to our last set of coordinates and wait for my order before setting the timer."

First nodded and jumped when the Commander slapped his hands together.

"I can all ready feel the power growing in the dark." The Commander murmured. "The world and all that it contains will belong to me."

First saluted and quickly left the room to follow the orders he'd been given. The fear he felt was something new and he didn't like it. He'd chose to follow the great man and would to his death. With his resolve firmly in place, he entered the secreted control room and began setting up the final act.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Duo felt uneasy as they maneuvered the shuttle around to the dark side of the satellite. Something was off and he didn't like it.

"I'm not so sure we should go in this way." he murmured softly as he watched Heero guide the shuttle through the debris that floated around the satellite. "We need to turn around. We need to turn around NOW!"

Heero cursed as Duo grabbed the stick and jerked the shuttle away from the course they'd chosen. Firing the engines, Duo then fired the engines just as a laser blast shot from rock.

"Shit!" Heero's hand joined Duo's has the jerked and pulled the shuttle through several neck breaking turns in order to avoid getting hit.

"What the hell!?" Orah braced her hands against the door jam.

"Buckle up, they know we're here!" Duo shouted and he pulled the shuttle hard to the right.

"Weapons! Where are the fuckin' weapons!" Trowa cursed, completely out of character for his quiet personality.

He and Wufei were thrown into the floor twice before they were able to get into the weapons station. Fingers flew across the controls as they activated the system and pushed the sensors to find the guns.

"Setting up the cloaking!" Orah shouted from behind the pilot's seats. "Damn, the thing is only working on half waves!"

"Hn." Heero jerked the controls to the left as another volley of shots came toward them.

"Heero! There!" Duo pointed to an asteroid floating apart from the station. "We can match the axis and stay hidden."

Heero nodded as he helped Duo guide the shuttle to the protection of the large rock.

"We've got a lock!" Wufei shouted and the shuttle lurched as several missiles shot toward the station.

The concessive force of the blast shook the shuttle, jostling it off it's chosen path, making the pilots curse and pull hard in order to control the craft. Once behind the asteroid, they matched the rotation of the rock and locked the controls.

"Damn! how'd they know we were coming." Orah cursed as she threw off her gloves and shook her sore hands. "Now we have to go in some other way."

"Quatre, pull up the schematics." Heero ignored Orah's cursing and moved to the table where Quatre had set up the information center.

"I've set the sensors to alert us should anything else come at us." Trowa announced as he joined the pair at the table.

Wufei stepped in and looked around with a frown. "Where's Duo?"

Four heads turned to look at him as they all heard a loud bang and Duo's curse.

"Shit! Fucker! Damn piece of junk!" Another bang, a soft whoosh, and Duo stumbled out, dark streaks now marking his face, arms, and uniform.

"Duo!" Wufei to a step toward the braided man before he stopped, mouth twitching not to smile.

"Stupid piece of junk." Duo stomped to the cabinet and grabbed a towel to clean off most of his face. "Damn, stealth system is half fried. Must've happened in the first hit. It'll take more than we got to fix it."

"So we'll just blink." Orah's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Great."

Wufei kept his smile hidden as he pulled dust molts out of his braid. "Other than that, what's our status?"

Duo sat down with a gusty sigh and leaned into Trowa's side. Trowa shared a quick glance with Wufei, who sat on the other side of Duo, and took Duo's hand.

"Duo, how. . .?" Trowa spoke softly as he leaned over Duo's bent head.

"Sleep, Tro." Duo murmured making all of them frown and look at him. "Need sleep."

Wufei wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders, concerned. "Duo, are you all right?"

"Need sleep." he whispered and snuggled closer to Trowa. "Tired."

Heero, Quatre, and Orah shared concerned glances before Orah rushed to the back section of the shuttle.

"I'll check on the air recycler." Orah shouted before she disappeared through the door.

"I'll run a diagnostic on all systems." Quatre moved to control system.

"I'll check the sensors." Heero announced and headed to the cockpit.

Trowa wrapped his arm around Duo and looked at him concerned. The braided boy was asleep, breathing deep. Wufei was checking him over physically as they lay him across the seat.

"What's happening?" Trowa whispered, his fingers stroking Duo's forehead.

Wufei shook his head sadly as he completed his check, finding nothing wrong. "What could he have touched?"

"There is an active sensor sweep heading our way. It's part of the weapon's targeting system!" Quatre shouted as he looked at the diagnostic. "Shut down! Shut everything down NOW!"

Lights flickered, computers beeped, until suddenly darkness and silence. Orah tip toed into the room and sat down in the first seat she found, eyes wide and searching. Quatre sat still at his station, fearing to move. Heero kept still in the pilot's chair as the darkness around the asteroid became lighter.

Minutes seemed endless as no one moved and barely breathed, waiting for something to happen. The space around the asteroid lightened as if by spotlight for a few seconds before darkness returned.

Quatre sighed as it seemed to pass and leaned back to look at the group at the table. Trowa and Wufei jerked as Duo sighed and sat up, fully aware.

"Duo?" Trowa looked at the boy who yawned and stretched. Violet eyes blinked at him with a strange glow before they dimmed and he smiled. "Are you all right?"

Duo nodded. "Yup. Good nap."

Wufei snorted as Quatre booted up the computer to verify that the sensor was far enough away.

"We're clear." he sighed.

Heero answered with a grunt and began powering the systems back up.

"Now what." Orah huffed.

KKKKKKKK

First gave a satisfied nod as the test firing showed an active system. Inputting the code for the computer to take over, he shored himself to return to the Commander.

"We are secure, sir."

The Commander smiled, a feeling of satisfaction rolling through him. "Hmm. The world will bow before me and be mine to order."

First nodded and smiled, a dark feeling overwhelming him and taking all the doubt away.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_May add a little to this later instead of a new chapter since this one was pushed out sooo fast. Still trying to decide. Thank you to all who stayed with me and all the new eyes that joined us._


	23. is this the end or is this the fantasy

**_Okay- here's the deal. Since I loaded this at like 3 am- I have had to go back and fix some small 'oops' and clarify some others. This was going to be the last but it didn't turn out that way. I have the big ending coming so wait for it. The snippets included are from other -not necessarily GW- stories that I admit to throwing in to lengthen the chapter- a plotting point I admit I borrowed from someone and thought it was great. Cheesy I know but I was tired and couldn't get the thing to move like I wanted it to. Enljoy._**

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**SECRETS 20**: is this the end or is this the fantasy

_How can you know if what you think is real- is in fact real? How do you know that what you hear is the truth? Isn't it all relative? Isn't it all related? Perhaps the fall is not the first step, but the landing. If that is so- when we wake are we not in fact dreaming?_

Duo sat in the pilot seat looking out at the small asteroids that rolled and pitched around their tiny ship. It was in instances like this when he realized how small he really was and how dangerous space could be.

"What's the reading now?" Orah's voice cut into his thoughts and shook away the melancholy, forcing him back to the present and their new situation.

"Still nothing. Still blinking." he sighed and quickly touched a few switches that made no difference in the readings he was looking at. "There's a power loss somewhere and I'm not even sure that's it's in here."

Orah rolled out from beneath the panel and looked hard at the back of Duo's head. "Oh, and just where do you think it is- oh mighty one?"

Duo swirled around in the chair and graced the prone body at his feet with a smirk. "I think that one of the panels is bent and that's causing a feed back which then causes instability in the field - i.e the blinking."

Orah nudged him with her foot before muttering, "Smart ass." Pulling herself up, she scowled as her knees popped. "So, in other words, it can't be fixed without docking."

"Well, I have to say that the weapons systems on this tub sucks." Trowa threw a tool into the box next to Duo as he stepped into the cockpit. "They are sub-standard at best and out dated at worse. The timing system is so out dated I've had to remove it to enable us manual control."

"So we got a lemon, huh?" Duo smiled cheeky. "Think we can get our deposit back?"

Trowa frowned but was kept from firing off an uncharacteristic comeback by Quatre stepping in. A frown marred his usually sunny features as his hand rubbed over his heart.

"Cat?" Duo rose from the chair as Orah stepped beside the small blonde, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What's up little man?" She murmured, one hand rubbing slowly along his spine to offer comfort.

"Duo, I hate to ask this but . . ." Quatre hesitated, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Duo leaned forward trying to meet his eyes, but was unsuccessful. "Ask away."

Quatre sighed heavily before locking eyes with Duo. "How many shadows do you think are out there?"

Duo's body shook minutely as he turned and looked out the front ports.

"Oh my God." Orah breathed as the stars began to slowly fade to darkness.

Trowa moved to Duo and wrapped his arms around the braided boy. He could feel the tremors running through the slight frame, but could not make himself move his eyes from the sight before them.

"What the hell!" Wufei's voice joined the group as he and Heero rushed into the cockpit to see the darkness blank out the stars completely.

From outside the asteroid slowly floated, swaying and rolling to the outside forces. Beside it a small dark formation seemed to fade into it's dark side becoming shadow until it vanished, the sunlight touching the surface again.

00000000000

_I am normal. Strange way to start a verse but it's the only way I know how. I am normal. And the world of my birth is not. Everyone has some kind of power, some kind of gift, some kind of talent. They range from the low end of mild telepathy to the high end of military applications I don't even want to think about. Liked I'd even know- I'm normal._

_The first part of my life I spent in a place being tested and prodded and probed, teachers and talents searching all through me for mine own- only to find that I had none. I am normal. Instinct and natural abilities are my only 'power'; my only talent thus I am normal._

_A throwback that seems, for some reason, to scare them all. _

_(O)(O)(O)_

First there was pain. Then the silence was filled with the harsh sound of ragged breathing. He didn't want to know what had happened. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to look and see the nothing he knew had to be there.

-_you are going to live_.-

The voice was whispered. It had felt like a cool wind across his face, but it had sounded as if it had come from his own mind. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see the darkness he had feared. Far above him was a small pinpoint of light. A slight indication of from where he had fallen and how far. Closing his eyes again he tried to take a breath only to have pain race through him.

-_you must not fear_.- the still whispered voice said. you are going to survive.

"Who?"

-_no words. You will sleep now_.-

He felt the warm comfort of numbness come over him as his eyes drifted shut again and the pain faded away.

_(O)(O)_

"They will never know what you are told."

Grabbing her face between his hands, he looked hard into her eyes.

"They will never know." Exerting a power few knew he possessed he entered the deepest recesses of her mind. "This that I give to you, you will never know is there. Instinct will carry you. You must accept the position and go to New York City. Go to the place in your mind's eye and find a man with my face. You must touch him. Shake his hand, cup his face. Find some way to touch his flesh. The knowledge will be revealed only then."

_(O)(O)_

"It's going to be all right. I've got you." he heard his father murmur as he moved down a darkened hallway. "This is all just a bad dream and soon you'll be back in the park where the flowers grow."

He tried to smile, but he felt his father's body jerk even as he turned to destroy the dark one following them.

"Almost there." He felt his father hug him as they entered the ante room. He'd never been allowed in here before, but this was the final destination of all the children of the Order.

His father slammed the door shut, code locking it, and set him on the pad in the center of the room.

He then touched his forehead and met his lavender eyes. "You are who you are, no matter what. You are my son and the true blood of this world. You are a very special child."

He smiled as his father touched a crystal to the center of his forehead, activating it. The crystal's glow fell into his eyes and he felt it's serenity. His young mind filled with pictures, moving too fast for him to grasp, until finally it was all quiet again.

"You will be fine." His father smiled before moving away.

Loud bangs rang through the room and shook the door. The creatures were trying to come in.

_(O)(O)_

There was nothing but silence in the dark night. It was as if every creature in the forest was waiting for something to happen. Something to come forth and break the silent darkness. And then it did. Lightning struck from the sky and illuminated a small patch of the forest. Inside it a form took shape, arms stretching up to touch the heavens. A body screamed in release as the light faded and it collapsed onto the cold ground. Silence returned as a gentle rain began to fall. The dry earth drank up the water as if fell; the forest returning to normal once again.

_(O)(O)_

The battle was furious and bloody. Men screamed and fought and bled and died, covering the field in red. Women cried as they watched their champions fall one by one; darkness covering the light to still.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" The desperate voice cut through the wailing.

Swords clanged against each other as the battle raged on. The eyes watching were frightened and wide.

_(O)(O)_

". . . we have the opportunity to save the way of life we have so long fought for. When we activate the final stage, the enemy will shake with fear and we will rise before the system triumphant."

They think we don't or can't think for ourselves. They think that we don't remember what it was like before. They think that we haven't put two and two together and come up with the truth. They think we're mindless. They 'think' wrong.

"In the next hour we will step forth and meet the enemy with greatness and defeat them without effort. We will stand on their dying bodies and destroy their cities. We will rise to the height of victory for the people we serve!"

This time they will not win. This time they had miscalculated. This time they chose to take the wrong people.

_(O)(O)_

They say heroes are born, not made. I beg to differ. Heroes are made since it takes an extreme act of utter stupidity to become one. Lets face it, the man who runs into the burning building to save trapped children, while a hero, had to be the dumbest shit standing there. Fire burns- fire kills- and the first rule we're always taught is get away from it. Then there's the person who stands in front of the madman and talks him out of blowing up the building, shooting the girl-child- group, or jumping off the roof. This is a person who needs physiatrics because they obviously think they are invincible. I can't stop a bullet- can you? And besides why would I want to, I'm no hero. At least I don't think I am.

11

_Why is it never as simple as it's suppose to be. You know- the hero saves the day- the bad guys all get put away- and no one dies. But it's never like that. _

_Damn._

_2_

The bullets flew by him leaving that odd whistling noise. There were

stings of near misses and pings of metallic hits. There were voices- yelling, cursing, shouting, and then. . .

"Drop your weapons!"

"Preventors!"

"Don't move!"

O0O

"_Duo? Duo, wake up child. It's time to wake up, Duo. The dragon and the elfin childe are waiting for you. You have to wake up now. NOW!"_

Duo jerked and opened his eyes. There was a strange darkness and his head hurt, but his body felt disconnected. Looking around he tried to find his bearings or at least the person who woke him, but he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing- not even a star to guide himself by.

"So much for Peter Pan." he quipped, hoping to quell the fear rising within him. He'd never been one to back down from a fight and he sure wasn't going to let a little darkness scare him. He was a Gundam Pilot for heaven sakes and that meant he was fearless; that meant he was. . .

A small pinpoint of light drew his eyes and he watched, holding his breath, as it grew closer. It seemed to take forever before it was close enough to make out shape and form; however, it had none. At least not one he could determine right away.

"_It was like I was seeing everyone for the first time._

_I mean, really seeing them. _

_Heero the great warrior, with sword and shield of glowing gold. _

_Wufei, the dragon, more healer than warrior but his wife sees to the strength of his battles. _

_Quatre, the pure soul of immortality. _

_Trowa, the elf master, speaker to animals and keeper of charms. _

_Usually pixies have nothing to do with elves, but she follows you wherever you go and does what she can to keep the animals in line. _

_Heero's little warrior is so sweet, she looks so innocent but you can tell that she knows so much. _

_Quatre, our gentle heart, holds all the answers to all the questions but he doesn't know it yet._

"_Wufei's wife tried to tell him that it was okay to be a healer,_

_but he wanted so badly to be like the rest of his clan. _

_He just didn't understand until it was too late how gifted he truly was." _

_Not all of his kind are given this gift, his was a true calling _

_and he was afraid of it. _

_Now he uses it but he hasn't embraced it yet and he needs to._

_We all have to seek the other side of ourselves before we can go on."_

"Hey! Stop that!" Duo shouted, unnerved by the sound of his own voice filling the dark void.

The light seemed to dive then came up, as a bird would, to 'land' in front of him. It was large- twice his own size- and made of fire. So bright it should have blinded him, but instead it felt natural to be able to look upon it. It's spread wings fluttered for a moment before drawing in and locking it's shining eyes with Duo's own.

"We all have to seek the other side of ourselves before we can go on." It sang.

"Wha. . .?" Duo gasped as the bright bird transformed.

The gentle countenance of the woman before him made him feel strong and small at the same time, as if he should protect and would be protected by her.

Her long white robe graced her body, revealing and hiding all aspects of her, as she step toward him, her white-blonde hair blending in with the robe's length. Cupping his face, her shining golden eyes stared down at him in such a maternal way that Duo felt like he should crawl into her arms and cry.

Then she smiled and the darkness changed into a small garden with willow trees, a stone bench, butterflies, and a gentle fountain.

"It has been so long, my child." her voice sang in an accent made him think of old world languages and those spoken before time. "I have wanted so much to see you, but you were not yet ready."

"Who?" Duo mind jumped to all sorts of things, but the one thing that kept coming forward was that she looked like the Elfin Queen from the Twin Towers.

Her smile grew and she inclined her head. "I took that image from those within you. It seemed the best and most comforting." She took his hand and lead to the bench to sit with her. "I have not been here since before you were born. I had forgotten how peaceful this place was. Nothing on any world can compare to it."

Duo finally gathered his scattered wits and tried to find a reference for this latest visitation. There was none. Never in his life . . .

"I know and I'm sorry for that." She looked so sad as she touched his face again. "There are some things that cannot be controlled and your time of being was one of them. I wished for so much, but you were needed when you were needed and not a moment before."

"Who are you?" Duo finally asked.

She smiled happily and took his hand. "I am that which gave you life."

Duo jerked his hand away and stood. "What!?" Shaking his head, he tried to make himself understand what she was saying, but couldn't. "You're my mother!?"

The ethereal smiled at him. "Not in the sense you think. I give life to all things, though I am not the creator of it."

Duo frowned. "What are you talking about? Where am I? Where are my friends?"

The ethereal dropped her head for a second before sighing. "You are going to make it all so complicated." Shaking her head, she straightened her shoulders and locked eyes with him again. "But then again, that is what life is for humans is it not?"

Duo shook his head, trying to clear it. Why was she speaking in riddles all of a sudden. "Look, I just want to know where my friends are."

She smiled at him in a fashion of a mother to a child before she answered. "There is so much that you don't understand and so little time for you to learn it." She sighed and motioned for him to stand with her. "There is a path that all humans must walk. It is, to them, predestined. Some would call it the road of life, set up before that one was born so that they could travel in safety. However, that which they start is not always the same road traveled. Perhaps, you would think, fate has it's hand upon them; when in truth they merely chose a fork. This is one such fork."

Duo frowned, his eyes had been scanning the foliage around them as they walked hoping to see a hint of where they were or where is friends may be hidden. It was only with her last words that he stopped at turned to her.

Her smile turned sad as she reached out and touched his face, another gesture he would think akin to a mother. "Choose wisely, my little firebird, for this road must be traveled to the end."

Before his eyes the forest behind her faded and changed, transforming itself into three different roads- silver, gold, and bronze- and while her visage faded into mist, he knew that she was now behind him - waiting.

Narrowing his eyes, Duo looked hard at the three roads. "Where are my friends?"

He felt her smile as a gentle breeze -her hands- touched his shoulders. "They are all ready on the road you choose."

Duo smirked at her answer. "Always." He murmured before releasing his power and spreading his wings. "Let no one say that Shinigami ever chose a single road."

With a great leap, Duo took flight- choosing neither gold, nor silver, nor bronze, but heading straight into the fading light of the ending sun.

_5555555555555555555555555_

GAH! I'm still learning what symbols or keystrokes this sights takes. I mean- come on!- how hard can it be to let me keep the ones I've been using (which I would show you but they don't show up). Thank you to my un-offical beta Tatsu Satsuki for finding all the little 'icks!' I missed or didn't pay attention to. I need coffee now- It's too early still. ;)


	24. back to the beginning Part 1

**_As I add this I am working on the end of it. This is only part of the chapter but since it's been so long and I'm soooo sorry about that- I figured to add this quickly. I'm hoping to have the rest added before Christmas and begin working fully on Starfighters. It's been a bad month for me which is why it's taken so long. Hopefully the New Year will bring better things._**

****

**SECRETS 21:** back to the beginning

"In AC 160 it was an Alliance facility for civilian training. They were trying to weed out dissident and genetically alter those that they found. It was off the grid, of course, and those sent there were never seen again. Rumors were circulating that the scientists were actually looking to breed a 'newtype' or castor. There are no records of a success or failure but the facility was raided by rebel colonist in AC 170 and most of it was destroyed."

The building formed by the 3D hologram in the table's center was strictly civilian and cast a strange glow in the dim room. It was more like an office building in the middle of a field with a few smaller, house-like structures near the canyon wall. It was open and inviting, nothing like the buildings of the ESUN, and made of concrete instead of a more environmentally friendly material of present day.

"This is the original structure." Orah stated. "It was build pre-colony, the date is unknown, but it did still exist when the AC calender was put into effect."

Tossing the remote on the table, she took her seat before she continued. "It was an office. People came and went to work, with only a few who actually lived on site. The main structure was not even changed when they began to study the effects of space living and deep satellite transmissions. By the time scientist were introduced the company was seeing a profit well into the billions."

"What was the company name?" Quatre asked quietly, his eyes flicking quickly over the hologram measuring it with the eyes of a business man.

Orah sighed. "It was Dekstar Scientific Institute. Its main purpose was to look for . . . "

"Streamers." Une whispered and visibly paled, wishing that she didn't know the history behind that one word.

"That's correct." Orah nodded. "However, by the time the colonies were out of their infancy, they were developing genetic markers for all forms of newtype humans and were well into diversification of their genetic research."

Quatre paled at the emotion screaming off of Une, a woman who rarely showed any reaction to anything. She had, at one time, been his emotional anchor when all the other pilots were to distraught and distrusting of the new governmental peace accords. He'd kept the link with her as a means of refuge during their meetings when either Duo or Heero would take to temper, but now he wished he hadn't.

"What the hell is a streamer!?" Duo wondered why one word could cause a woman who was so feared to become so white and make Quatre shake.

Heero and Wufei merely folded their arms and waited with stoic faces. While Trowa began to slowly rub Quatre's back in an attempt to calm the upset boy. It was unusual for them all to be so in the dark about anything their Commander had to offer them in a mission. So they waited patiently for her to continue. The answers they got were not the ones they were expecting.

Sally cleared her throat, calling their attention to her side of the table. "Streamer was the name of the genetic aberration of a 'human computer'. These people could simply walk their minds into a computer and take the knowledge out with them. Companies feared them when they were first discovered and began to take steps to either control or destroy them."

She looked down and began to re-arrange her reports, taking a few seconds to collect herself before continuing. "When you were all brought in I did DNA tests on all of you. It's standard to insure that nothing has been altered on a genetic level and given the reports on site, required. I found that while the doctors altered and changed a few things, mostly on a cellular level, your genetics were untouched. However, that did not mean that you were normal."

Pointing a remote at the screen, she began to flip through a series of slides. "Every human has a DNA strand unique to them. Familial links are always present, but for the most part it remains a normal looking strand. When the colonies were built, scientist began to see minor changes in the genetics of those who stayed in space for long periods of time. When the colonies became their own 'countries' it was noted that children born in space had several markers that were greatly different from those who were planet born."

"Newtypes." Trowa interrupted, knowing where she was heading. "Every kid knows that colony born are different from planet born. It's common knowledge."

Sally nodded. "It is now, but at that time it was not. In fact those first discovered were removed from their families and brought to Earth for testing."

"Shit." Duo slumped down in his chair. "Dekstar."

Sally again nodded. "Dekstar was uniquely suited for studying those born different. They built their entire data base on those that were brought to them and began to inter-breed them."

"Sally, what are you saying?" Wufei struggled to rein in his anger as processed all that was told them. "The scientist used the children as some kind of mutational breeding experiment?"

Shutting down both the screen and the 3-D projection, Sally sat down. "They were trying to create their version of a perfect human."

"Are you telling us that they were using children born on the colonies to create some kind of super mutant?" Duo shook with anger as he leaned forward out of his chair.

Heero and Wufei grabbed at his wrist; Heero to try steady him; Wufei to stroke his thumb over the raging pulse. Neither took their eyes off Une, Lt. Shorbah, or Sally as they tried to calm Duo down using tried and true techniques, both boys ignoring the heat rising from the skin they touched so softly.

"They did more than that." Sally spoke softly, hating where it was all leading. "They succeeded."

"Sally, how did they succeed?" Quatre was clearly shaken as he asked the question they all wanted to know.

Sally sat rubbing her forehead to ease the headache coming on. She'd been the bearer of bad news before, but nothing as strange as this and with Quatre's quietly asked question, she knew it was about to get stranger.

Looking up, she met his eyes. "They created. . . No, that's wrong, they didn't create anything. They bred enough of their 'newtypes' together until they came up with a DNA strand that was so unique it borders on what is oddly called homo-superior. They called it the omnibus strand. It carried the genetic markers of twelve known newtypes and several more that had not even been listed yet. It was a marvelous feat, if it hadn't been so inhumane. It's quite possible that it would have happened naturally if they hadn't interfered."

"What happened?" Heero's voice had turned back into the cold soldier tone he'd spoke with through the war. This was not a good sign.

Sally stood once again and read from her notes. "His name was Damon. He was born in the labs at Dekstar in AC 155. They heralded him as a genetic breakthrough and touted that they could use his DNA to create drugs that would keep humans free of all disease." Gathering herself together, she plunged quickly ahead. "When they tried to extract their serums, he rebelled. Not only was he a castor, but he was a very strong streamer. He disabled their computers and destroyed most of their data. The scientists were all killed and the military was called in. It took them four days but they finally contained him inside the lower levels of the facility."

"Oh God." Duo moaned, closing his eyes. In his mind the images of the dark concrete rose up and he could feel the anger and betrayal. He'd wanted them to pay; he'd wanted them to hurt. He'd wanted them all dead. But most of all, he wanted his revenge.

"He destroyed the facility and everyone around it within a ten mile radius. There was nothing left." Sally sat down, exhausted. "What little data there was went into the government vaults. Genetics is an insidious little demon and while, Damon fathered no children directly. . ."

Quatre finished for her. "We carry his DNA."

Sally didn't look at any of them as she continued. "While several of the genetic representations of Damon lived and went on to have children, none possessed the power he did. Scientist kept a track of the genetic lineage for ten generations until the war broke out and made that impossible. Several familial lines were lost completely while others were manipulated by marriage. All met with little to no success."

"The Doctors knew." Duo's voice was flat.

"We suspected as much when we held them during the war." Une murmured. "But didn't know the extent of the gene manipulation. There were only a handful of scientist within the organization who could even understand the documentation we'd found."

_**The room darkened and slowly began to twist in on itself as if the channel had been pulled out of sync with the signal. Spoken words changed to murmurs; to whispers; to white noise in the space of a breath. In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out. . .**_

"_**The world is different than what you image isn't it?" the voice was angry and rough, deep and evil, and it was definitely male. "Imagine what it could have been. What it can be. . . once I am in charge."**_

_**A growl echoed through the darkness and suddenly. . .**_

The area snapped suddenly into sharp focus.

"What the . . .?"

Duo gasped and barely kept himself from pitching forward as he felt ground beneath his feet. A hand caught his elbow and helped to steady him as he stood up to look around. Wufei stood beside him, his hand the steadying influence, while Trowa stood ten steps in front of him, Heero eight steps to his left and Quatre two steps behind him.

To his dismay they were no longer dressed in their Preventer uniforms but in leathers, almost like gladiators. They were surrounded by stone, high and thick by the look of the walls. The ground beneath their feet, dirt with a sandy mix, he guessed to better absorb the blood of the fallen. On the throne, high above them and far to the front, sat a man he could barely see but somehow knew very well.

"I would have, perhaps, kept the Roman Empire from falling and the Greeks from giving in to their greed." The voice belonged to the man standing before the throne of gold. "But then again, they may not have served the purpose I required to expand my own Empire. What do you think?"

Duo snorted, he couldn't help it, a sarcastic remark was always his reaction to evil stupidity. . . or was it stupid evil? The only thing that kept him from speaking out loud was Wufei's hand tightening on his arm as a warning.

"Tell me, child of Phoenix, do you like this setting? What of you son of the Dragons, would heat be more to your liking? Or perhaps," he took a step down from the throne as he spoke, the Roman cape billowing behind him as if in a breeze. "A woodland glen for the Elfin Lord? But, alas, let us not forget the Golden Warrior and the Ethereal Immortal. Where would they like to be?"

He'd reached the parapet by these words and merely leaned forward with a smirk. "The battlefield was not kind to those who sought to possess what the Elvian Nation kept secreted. Such a pity. You almost succeeded."

"Who is this yutts?" Duo whispered, his mind all ready categorizing the length and breath of the arena, the height of the wall, the mass of the man taunting them, and the weapons they were given as well as a few hidden in the sand.

The man in question laughed, full belly and loud enough to fill the whole arena. "I am the Lord of the Universe, my dear God of Death." He shouted, throwing his arms out in grand fashion. "I am the Keeper of the . . ."

"Bullshit?" Duo interjected loud enough to be heard by any and all within the arena. "Crapola? Oh, wait, I know! You are the Keeper of the Dark Side of the Force!"

Quatre giggled as Trowa, Heero, and Wufei stared at the braided boy as if he'd lost his mind. What was he thinking! But even as they scrambled to find a meaning behind his taunts, Duo pushed passed them and began walking toward the parapet with a grinning Quatre following. The others shared a quick look before falling in behind the pair, taking up flanking positions.

"How about we call this the Edge and _**you **_can be the Game Master or some shit like that. Huh?" Duo grinned manically, his braid swinging as he continued forward, shadows moving along the walls. "I KNOW! Let's take a commercial break!"

Duo brought his fists together and the world changed again.

**PLACE COMMERCIAL HERE**

'**INSIDE I NEVER FEEL CONFIDENT'**

'**I NEVER SEEM TO SEE THE FOREST FOR THE TREES'**

'**BUT NOW WITH THE EVER IMPROVED ICY SMOOTH**

**RICH AND CREAMY. . . (hee hee)**

**I AM NOW ABLE TO STAND PROUD AND LOUD!**

_**BACK TO THE STORY.**_


	25. back to the beginning Part 2

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Okay I'm scum. I admit that I haven't been updating or writing like I'd hoped. The holidays are bad for me since Thanksgiving marks a year since my father passed and I have to make myself get ready for Christmas. Then to top it off the dog he left me decided to go out scouting for a lady friend and was gone for a MONTH! I worked on this off and on all that time but just could not make myself concentrate on it. So while I thought I would get it done in this second part it will have to be three (not that any of you would mind). I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and hope that this is worth the wait- since I almost just put a quick finish on it but I knew I'd be slapped for that. Oh! I almost forgot!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**FYI- the boys are NOT related.**

**The aforementioned 'streamer' is NOT their father.**

**He also was not the ONLY experiment in Dekstar-just the only one that worked.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**ponder on my little puppies -hee hee hee-**

**0o0o0o0**

**21b**

There was a surreal quiet that surrounded them. After all the shouting, all the anger, all the dark evil, this was like a reprieve.

"What happened?" Quatre blushed at being the one to break the silence, but he couldn't stop himself.

Duo looked around slowly. "Are we back?"

Trowa held his breath as he listened for the normal sounds that should be there. With a slight shake of his head, he murmured, "I don't know. I can't tell."

"It smells. . . different." Heero whispered.

"But not like a ship." Wufei added.

"Where the _hell_ have you guys been?!" Orah's angry voice came from behind them making them all turn. "It's been like the freakin' twilight zone here."

Orah sighed as the boys surrounded her and took over trying to open the door she'd been trying to get open for the last hour or so.

"Whatever you shadows did put us in the station as near as I can tell, but where in the station I have no idea." She cursed as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa worked on pulled the rusted opening wider.

"What did _you_ see?" Quatre asked quietly.

Orah frowned as she turned to look at the small blonde. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Duo interrupted, giving Quatre a quick push toward the others as they opened the door and slipped through.

The other side wasn't as dark as the confined room they'd been in, but it wasn't as open either. They appeared to be between the inner and outer walls of the base; the walkway used by those who had begun the building and kept maintenance on the outer structure. There was a hum here, the white noise of machinery, compressors, and steam.

"We must be between the main structure and the satellite walls." Orah whispered, stating the obvious. "See if you can find a joint number, that'll tell us exactly where we are."

Duo frowned, Quatre ignored her, Wufei glared, and Heero simply placed his hand on a wall joint and rubbed the nearly invisible numbers with his hand.

"Panel A17 12-B16 3." Heero told them before moving forward a few steps to the turn. "We must be near an access hatch."

Duo nodded as did Quatre, but Quatre spoke first, "there should be a hatch about two meters up that next hall way. I'm not sure where. . ."

"It comes out at the environmental controls." Duo rushed to add. "We may met up with a few of the workers there so be extra careful. Who knows who's friend or foe."

Heero nodded as he and Wufei took point, Orah bringing up the rear, Quatre and Duo sandwiched in between. This hatch was easier to open and moved with only a flip of the handle and a spin of the wheel. Silently, they ghosted into the room beyond, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the room.

They hit it lucky, there was no one in the room and the machinery masked any sounds they made as they moved around the room. The systems, when checked had been set on automatic- that was unusual- and made Heero and Wufei exchange a knowing look.

Orah got to the main door first and pressed her ear to it. The machine noise inside the room kept her from being able to clearly hear whether there was anyone directly outside the door, but it hadn't been sealed properly so it stood to reason that someone was scheduled to check the controls. Placing her hand on the handle, she melded with the wall and looked over to the pilots, who all gave her a small nod. Taking a deep breath, she slowly eased a slivered view open and checked the hall.

Cool air touched her face and filled her lungs. It was like being given a taste of air conditioning while still standing in the sun and made her unconsciously shiver. There was no noise beyond the sliver and no one came into view, so she eased the opening wider and checked the area before motioning for the others to follow. They moved through the hallway and beyond in standard form, weaving in and out of doorways, alcoves, and alternating who was point and who was guard until they could hear voices - - - then they all froze.

The words were gruff, the voices obviously male, and they were moving in their direction. Fast looks were exchanged as fingers and hands flew in signal-speak as they worked their way back until they found a door. Duo made quick work of the lock, with Wufei checking the room, before they all slipped in a shut the door behind them.

Six people held their breath as they hugged the wall listening. Footsteps beyond them moved closer before - - - stopping!

'I'm telling ya, boss man is losin' his mind.' this voice was closest to them, almost right outside the door. 'I was havin' a great time w'th that 'lil piece an now we're doin' searches.'

'Will you shut up.' the other voice was farther away, up toward the environmental room, 'the boss says search, we search. You don't want to then you tell him. You're blood means shit to me.'

'Gah, Swiff, don' be a ass.' the first one whined as footsteps began to slowly move away. 'I didn' mean nothin' just wannid to bitch a while.'

There was a silent count to twenty by six minds before Heero cracked the door and checked the hall. He nodded and lead the rest back out into the hall and again they began their sweep toward the main area.

_**Scene**_

_**change**_

Walls shook as the Commander slammed his fist into his desk again and again until finally the wood groaned and gave. First barely kept himself from flinching as the desk broke into splinters and the Commander change the direction of his fist to the wall nearest him.

"That little slut!" He'd been cursing and screaming for the last hour. No one had seen him leave the office and no one had entered until he'd screamed for First. "I had it all set. A lion first (**pound**) then I'd move to a centaur (**pound/boom**) they'd be winded by then!" The Commander's fist continued to hammer one spot until a hole began to form and he was forced to switch to a new target yet again. "He will be mine before I'm done and I'll make him watch as I slowly dismember each one of them!"

First nearly jumped when the Commander seemed to appear before him. The man was panting heavily, his fists bloody, his eyes wild. "Sir?" First swallowed nervously trying hard to slow his heartbeat- which sped up when the Commander smiled.

Evil. It glowed about the man, always had, but in that smile it promised so much more than just destruction. It was the promise of death- slow, painful, and filled with dark glee.

"Order the men to move all the people to the open area of the bay. Make sure there is no escape for them if the doors are opened." The Commander whispered madly. "I want them to see what they will lose if they try to stop us."

First nodded and moved quickly away. The madness that had made the bigger man a great leader was now making him manic - and frightening.

"As you order." He murmured before stepping away from the evilly simpering man.

The Commander knew what he looked like. He was salivating with the idea of having the Phoenix child at his bid, the Dragon at his feet, and the Ethereal Immortal on a stake. A fine meal would have to be prepared as he watched the melee of his men killing the Elf and Warrior slowly before he took the child's body and raped it's mind. Oh- it would be so sweet, so sweet indeed.

0o0o0o0

Duo couldn't stop the shiver that worked it's way up his spine. A cold brush of air and the feeling of something evil touching his skin making him shake unconsciously.

"Duo?"

Quatre's hushed voice broke the silence around them and Duo turned to give him a small reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

Wufei frowned at them both from his rear guard position and they fell silent quickly.

The group came to a halt at Heero's motions and waited as he and Orah disappeared around the corner to check their location. It seemed like minutes before Orah stuck her head back around and motioned for them to follow. She lead the group quickly to a hidden door in a dark corner that slid open with her touch. She stepped aside and let the other enter first before stepping in and sealing the door behind them.

"It's an alternate control room." Heero announced.

The room was bright, lights flickered on consoles as monitors streamed pictures from security cameras hidden along hallways and common areas. Trowa joined Heero who had all ready commandeered a seat at the main console and was rapidly typing in commands to enable him to hack the system. Wufei moved to the monitors and began to test out the security controls, while Orah searched the corners of the room to see if there were any other exits.

"Why is everyone being brought to the main docking bay?" Quatre quietly asked.

The center monitor filled with moving people, all heading in the same direction. Any one who moved opposed to that was herded by the military-looking goons who lined the hallways.

"Looks like they are, maybe, taking a head count?" Duo speculated as the people on the monitors were being shoved and pushed to comply. "They can't know we're here."

"Found them." Heero announced. Everyone moved to stand behind him to look at his screen as he scrolled through the information. "The control for the laser is housed in the high portion of the satellite. It's heavily guarded and surrounded by re-enforced walls on all sides. It cannot be gotten to by any other means than the door. The vents are too small, the walls are too thick, and the ceiling is pressed to the outside of the satellite so that there is only a millimeter wall between the inside and the outside."

"Shit." Duo whistled.

"Heero, we have a problem." Wufei said. His eyes had never left the security monitors and now he was glad they hadn't. "The missing agents from Shrohmburg are here and fully armed."

Orah moved over to Wufei and looked hard at the monitors. She recognized many of the faces that were now standing guard around the common area. "Traitorous pieces of shit!"

They all watched as the civilians were herded into the center of the large area while the renegade agents took up the perimeter, guns drawn. The fear could clearly be seen on the faces of the people while a deadly determination sculpted the features of the agents.

"This is getting bad." Duo murmured.

_**Time is a strange thing. One moment you're sitting at a desk minding your own business, the next you are in the thick of a fire fight. Bullets smoking by you like gnats while you dodge and weave in the hopes of taking the bad guys down. A simple plan made into a complication by something simple. One thing being out of place and before you know it- hell is welcoming you with open arms and a smile. I hate it when that happens.**_

The group had formed a loose plan and split up after Heero secured a line to Preventor's HQ to give Une a heads up. Oddly enough she had all ready begun preparing a raid on the satellite when she hadn't heard from them. They were half way to their destination and their plan was to strike in a full frontal assault- Une's way. With her, they had come up with a way to free the hostages and take down the armed traitors all in one move and hopefully with as few casualties as possible.

Duo and Quatre came in from the left side, while Heero and Wufei took the back, with Orah and Trowa taking the right. They would flank the group and distract them while the Preventor shuttles moved into the bay. It would be their job to make sure no hostages were hurt and the Preventor's job to get them off the station. It was a good plan, too bad even the 'good' plans rarely work.

First came the guard that neither Heero nor Wufei heard or saw. He was just there in their path ready for them. The shoot out alerted the others and soon there were alarms sounding all over. The hostages ducked and screamed, but none could run while the traitors began shooting over their heads and into the surrounding area. Orah and Trowa were quickly pinned down with no options but to return fire and hope that they would be able to move after the shuttles landed.

That left Duo and Quatre. They snuck up to their chosen position with no trouble except that the traitors were all ready shooting moving in the shadows. They quickly took out four of them before moving forward for better positioning. While they had wanted to keep as many living as possible their aim was deadly and two more fell.

'_Shuttles incoming! Prepare outer defenses!'_

The announcement caught some unprepared and the few traitors who had positioned themselves near the landing area were swept out when the doors were blown open. Force shields dropped into place, sealing the remaining atmosphere inside but the damage had been done. Those civilians that hadn't panicked when shooting started did panic when the atmosphere vented. It was a natural reaction for those born in space, but the traitor agents, made up of mostly ground-bounders, were not prepared for the reaction. One side was taken out by the wave of people seeking the known safety of the inner hallway allowing Heero and Wufei a clear path to lead most of them to a safe point near them.

Unfortunately those traitors who hadn't been rushed quickly adjusted to the change. They began trying firing on a few of those in the group in the hopes of changing the whole's directional flow. Four were picked off before some of them noticed and pushed more away from the safety of the hallway back toward the walls of the docking area.

"We have to get to the control room!" Quatre shouted. Firing on Trowa's position, he aimed to free up some room for his comrade. "What do you think?"

Duo picked off his three targets before looking up above them and gauging the height. The control room for the defenses was a level above them but going around was not an option with the defenses fully lit. However, since this control room also worked to control the bay it had a large window so that the controllers had a clear view of the floor.

"I got it!"

Quatre nodded and pushed a quick mental message to the others as Duo shouldered his rifle and moved toward the wall.

**9**

**8**

**and the countdown begins.**

**PS this is one long freakin' chapter when it's all put together.**


	26. let the countdown begin

_**ARGH! **This had to be the hardest thing to get right than anything! Okay here's the deal- the Commander is EVIL!!! I mean realllly evil and I had to re-write one scene twice because it was seriously NOT for human consumption. Which is why it took so long. Thus there will be one more chapter before the end- which is looking realllly interesting. mmmm._

* * *

**

* * *

I don't own anything but those things in my own mind. That could be bad.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: **let the countdown begin

**7**

**6**

**5**

The Commander smiled as he watched the chaos from the dark haven of his office. It was just as he had planned, better in fact. The blood that flowed was both bitter and sweet, innocent and evil. Taking a deep breath, he released the darkness within him and added to the strength of his troops making them stronger and more powerful. He smiled as he could feel them gain in power and reveled in the feel of their dark hatred for those who once they followed.

Turning he focused his eyes on his First. The man's face was like rock, his eyes hard and steady, and his mind in firm control of his master. Muscles that had been sculpted by human means were now enhanced by dark power and seemed to stretch the skin of his arms, chest, and legs making him bigger and stronger than any man before him; the empty shell of Dr. Pulaski looked tiny in comparison.

"It has begun." The Commander laughed, his whole body shaking with his joy.

Gathering his coat around him, he motioned for First to bring Dr. Pulaski shell, leading them out of the dark room that had been his sanctuary for so long. As they walked the empty halls of his domain the darkness seemed to trail behind him like a wave sealing off the rooms behind him and limiting the space in which to fight. In minutes they were in the control room where the targeting system and the satellite defenses were housed. Technicians, a man and two women, were all ready at work firing defenses against the in-coming shuttles and trying to re-enforce the docking area to keep the Preventers from gaining ground without losing any more atmosphere. Their jobs were forgotten when the Commander and his little group entered the room.

"Doctor, begin power up." He ordered, ignoring the movement of the other workers. In the end they would all belong to him anyway so he felt no need to acknowledge them, their fate was all ready sealed.

He stepped over to the overhang window to view the chaos below as Dr. Pulaski mechanically moved about the room beginning the procedure to fire up their great weapon. The technicians in the room stood out of the way, fear clouding their eyes and feeding the darkness inside the Commander. Dr. Pulaski mindlessly activated the computers, feeding power into the system as he moved to lower power to the defenses.

The hum of the machine was like a lover's caress, arousing his body and making him breath deeply. He felt the tingle of power build as darkness caressed his limbs and eagerly sought First and the others below, re-enforcing his hold on them.

"Mmmm." He licked his lips as he tasted the death and destruction being wrought. It was like a feast long sat on a table just waiting for him to be served. "First, take position and wait for orders."

The large man nodded, his eyes empty, as he moved to take up position next to the large window. It was a frightening thing to witness and the technicians were trying to find a way to get out of the room without being noticed. That, however, was not to be.

The Commander smirked as he felt them slide along the wall as a group, trying to sneak to the rear of the room and out the door. They didn't know that he'd all ready closed off that avenue of escape, nor would they ever find out.

Moving faster than they could see he grabbed the first one, a thin man with short gray-brown hair. His hand closed around his throat as the others cried out in fear, the man struggling as he lifted him off the floor. Fear filled green eyes met gleaming red as the Commander leaned in and pressed his lips to his captive's. The man continued to struggle as the 'kiss' deepened until, to the horror of the others, he went limp.

The Commander slowly released the lips with a moan, licking the offered neck before meeting the terrified eyes of those left. Smiling, he licked his lips and murmured, "sweet." as the man's hands caressed his arms in submission.

"There's always time for a little snack." The Commander smiled as his newest disciple began to plea for his attention. Raking his hand over the man's body, he locked his eyes on the two women. "Come."

Both shook in denial but found themselves moving slowly forward, shedding their inhibitions and clothing, before kneeling around him.

"Yes!" The Commander shouted as the newest converted began to worship with their hands, mouths, and bodies.

**4**

Quatre kept his eyes on his latest target before gently squeezing the trigger and winging the uniformed traitor. He glance behind him to see Duo making his way to the wall beneath the large window and wondered how he planned to climb that wall without getting shot- the guys would be really mad if the braided boy got shot.

Duo crawled as close to the wall as he could while Quatre covered him. Luckily they were behind shipping crates that gave them perfect cover and didn't allow anyone to see exactly what they were doing. Of course only a stupid person would try to scale a wall that was virtually without hand-hold and so out in the open as this one was.

Taking a deep breath, Duo ignored the little voice that sounded suspiciously like Heero whispering 'baka' and placed his hands on the metal of the wall. Closing his eyes he pictured the training room and how effortlessly he'd scaled the wall to scare Une. His fingers tightened, the tips finding and holding the minute imperfections in the metal as if they were large gaping holes. Reaching up, he gripped the hand holds and slowly pulled himself up as he did this the shadows that clung to the surrounding area slowly lengthened.

Quatre sighed in relief as the shadows extended a good foot from the wall, making it appear as if they were features of the lighting. With a shake of his head he sent a mental message to the others that Duo was ascending the wall and would be able to get into the control room within minutes, until then they would hold the line and keep the more of the civilians from getting killed.

Unfortunately those few minutes would not come soon enough as the Preventor shuttles began pushing through the protective shields and landing in the large bay. The traitors fired on them but Heero, Wufei, Orah, and Trowa kept them pinned so they couldn't do too much damage. Once the shuttles had landed, the doors opened and Preventor agents rushed out heedless of the civilians or the open targets they made as they drew their weapons to fire.

Duo was half way up the wall when he heard the voice shout, "Freeze! Preventers!" He almost lost his grip as the alarms blared and the gun fire grew in intensity.

"Damn idiots." Duo steadied his grip and growled as the sound of fighting became more intense. "Where the hell is Une."

Quare frowned as several of the traitor agents tore their uniform insignia off and moved around and into the line of regular agents. Those agents seemed so green as they rushed forward trying to grab civilians and enemy alike that they failed to notice the vipers in their midst. That is until Heero and Trowa began to fire from their raised positions wounding a few of the traitors in the group.

"Renegade agents in the bay!" Orah shouted as she began pulling the civilians closest to her toward one of the shuttles. "Watch your backs you green ears! Get the civilians onto the shuttle and find me the DAMN PILOT!"

Quatre directed the group leaders to form their squads and in little to no time they were under control and acting like the trained agents they were. Heero took over the lead and pulled three squads to help him move the civilians he and Wufei had saved. The rest of them fell to Trowa, who ordered them to round up the traitors and begin a sweep of the hallways surrounding the bay. They were warned about the mercenary soldiers and the possibility of booby traps. The only question was would they really listen or treat this as an exercise.

**3**

It was the rule of shadows and light that they would cancel out each other or compliment those around them. They would fight for dominance and vie for attention until there was truly nothing left but one or the other. Most wondered if the darkness wouldn't be a blessing considering that the light made every nuance visible and none could hide the flaws; while those who wondered about the darkness feared the things that could hide within the shadows- where only sound ruled and sight a thing of the past. So it is little wonder that the two- while exist could not do so in the same form.

The sound of breaking glass could barely be heard over the sounds of gun fire and screams of fear so it was that no one truly heard Duo's entrance into the upper control room. The dispersion of his shadows only meant that he'd succeeded in reaching his destination and no longer needed them for cover. Thus it was a shock when the pain exploded through each of them. It took them several seconds to realize that they were uninjured and for Quatre to turn his focus on the control room above them.

It was near incapacitating, Heero the only one to remain on his feet, as another wave rolled over them and the fighting around them seemed to fade away.

"What was that?" Orah asked as she fought to gather air into her lungs. She had felt the second wave and barely squeezed off her shot before her hand began to shake too bad to aim.

Heero exchanged looks with Trowa, who was all ready looking to find the fastest way to Wufei.

"It's Duo." Heero murmured as he helped steady Trowa.

Wufei growled as he used a crate to pull himself up as yet another wave rolled through the area, this time effecting everyone it touched. The renegades, the civilians, and the Preventer agents all cried out before falling to their knees while the pilots and Orah remained standing though it.

"They're getting weaker but wider spread." Orah commented as she watched everyone else struggle to over come the pain and stand- the fighting as good as over.

Quatre turned his focus on the broken window of the control room as a fourth, quickly followed by a fifth, wave rolled over the station. Each weaker, to them, than the last but just as debilitating to the fighting forces until none could stand any more.

Metal hitting metal echoed through the station as weapons fell from limp fingers and bodies hit the floor with moans and gasps. No normal human stood as the waves continued to caress the interior before reaching out passed the confines of the station.

"They're spreading further." Quatre whispered as his hand clutched his heart; the pain echoing inside his being like a knife as others felt the waves. "We have to stop them."

Wufei growled angrily, his eyes changed as his wings exploded out of his back and he took to the air. "Trowa, grab Heero!"

Trowa nodded as he wrapped his left arm around Heero and Wufei took his out stretched right. Quatre was all ready jumping from crate to crate to gain momentum as the group came toward him.

"NOW!" Quatre shouted as he leapt into the air and Wufei completed his transformation in order to throw all three into the opening Duo had made in the glass. As they broke through, Wufei dove inside, his form changing as rapidly as it had before.

"NO!"

"Duo!"

* * *

in a perfect world there would be justice- but this is not a perfect world. Cross you're fingers and toes, kiss your elbows and spit into the wind- we are almost there. 


	27. the end is the beginning

**FINALLY!! I know, I know it's been forever since you got anything added here but it's taken me this long to beat the Commander into submission so that it could be printable. I'm not saying that I changed anything or that you'll find it somewhere else because you won't- I couldn't make myself write it. Now I'm a little more content if not satisfied. Hopefully you are too.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 23:** the end is the beginning

Shadows danced below Duo hiding his lower body from ground view as he raised up just enough to see into the room. He knew that there had to be at least three techs inside but who knew how many of the Commander's men had taken that room over. He would have to move carefully in order to scope out the room.

"Welcome, Phoenix child." Duo barely had time to register the words before a large hand reached out and grabbed him around the neck.

Grabbing the arm that held him, he pulled and squeezed hoping the release the tight grip but nothing he did forced the fingers to open. With his darkness closing in, he was drawn close enough to see the creature that held him, for no man could look as this one did. Solid black eyes met widened violet as the hand squeezed a little tighter forcing consciousness from him. His last thought was, '_what an ugly sight to have as my last.'_

* * *

It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. It just hurt and when Duo hurt, he was not happy.

'Happiness is a lie; a mask you wear to keep the others out.' The voice was gruff and laughing at him. 'It's time to face reality.'

Duo couldn't stop the laugh that boiled up within him at those words. With each silent giggle the pain receded until he was able to open his eyes. Then he wished he hadn't

"Come, come child of fire, we both know that you are now fully aware." The Commander sat on his throne, his nymphs naked at his feet, while his warrior held Duo with only one hand. "It's time for the final act to begin."

Duo smirked, he couldn't help it. "Ready to die so soon." his quip while only a whisper was heard loudly by the Commander and the wide girth shook with laughter.

The Commander stood, the nymphs falling to the side to allow him to pass. Duo tracked his movements as the wide man stepped with surprising agility until he was right in front of him. Red rimmed eyes looked hard at Duo as the man stood before him. He bore a smirk on his lips but Duo could see the real darkness lurking. For the first time since he was a child, Duo felt a niggle of fear.

"You are a perfect one." the Commander smiled as he cupped the youth's face. "I can't wait to have you."

Duo renewed his struggles against the monster that held him so tightly as the Commander's lips closed over his. The kiss sent him into the waiting darkness.

**

* * *

**

Cold. It was so cold and so dark. It felt like being thrown into space without a suit and little air. He was gasping with each shiver that wracked his body. He tried to draw himself in but he couldn't move. He felt like he was made of ice but there was a fire that continued to lick his skin and eat into his mind. He fought both mentally and physically before he grew too tired to think any more.

'Give in to me. Let me release your pain. Give in to me.'

'NO!' his mind shouted clearly only to whimper as his body quickly lost the struggle. 'Please.'

'Yes. Give in to me and I will make you whole.'

A scream tore from his throat as fire surrounded him, searing the flesh from his bones and seeping into his mind and soul until he retreated into himself.

**2**

Quatre gasped at the sight before them. Duo stood with his back to them, his hair braided only half way, streaks of red woven into the once clean chestnut mass. Two naked women kneeled at his sides lacing the leather around his wrists and hands while a dark haired man stood in front of him, mostly unseen.

"What the hell?" Trowa's words were a mimic of what Duo would have said if he'd not been the focus of the group. Near by stood a large humanoid man, muscles bursting from his neck down in a grotesque mimic of strength. He was an ugly mutated version of man.

"Beautiful isn't he?"

The voice, though deeper, was clearly Duo's and offered his friends, brothers, and lovers a flicker of hope.

"Duo?" Quatre shivered as he took a small step forward in the hopes of reached his friend.

"Careful." Heero murmured to his lover. He knew something was wrong but he wasn't sure what.

"Oh so careful, the perfect soldier." Duo's voice taunted with another laugh before the women were given a loving pat on the head and their friend turned to face them.

All four remain ex-Gundam pilot's couldn't stop the gasp. They had known that Duo was pretty for a male but beautiful was what he was now. Dressed in leather, the vest laced across his chest; pants laced up the sides of his muscular legs; and boots that reached his knees, he looked like a walking advertisement for dark desires. Then he smiled and they all felt the cold shiver as their eyes met the features of Shinigami.

"Imagine my surprise at the darkness within such a lighted soul." The voice that was Duo's purred as he stepped away from the fawning women. "Such power in such a small form. It must have taken a lot of his power to subdue this creature."

"Shinigami." Wufei breathed the name the others feared to speak.

The leather clad Duo laughed as the name reached his ears. "The God of Death!?" The laughter continued as the Commander interpreted the meaning behind the spoken word. "This tiny creature of fire and flame, the God of Death!"

Heero's eyes narrowed as he watched the giant begin to move toward them. With a quick flick of his fingers he had them all on alert and ready for the battle.

Quatre tried on last time to speak with his friend. "Duo, we're here to help you. Please . . ."

Duo's laugh turned evil as he watched his creation move toward his host's friends. "My First. He is the way the future warrior will be. Mindless, controllable, and willing to die for me. Their God."

"Duo you can fight this." Wufei whispered, truly afraid for his young lover.

"I like the idea of being the God of Death. It suits me, I think." Duo's demeanor changed as he spoke those words. Gone was the laughing, smiling jester; this Duo was a smug, dark, sinister individual unrecognizable to his friends.

"I will be the ruler of the universe and the Death God they all worship in fear."

"No one will bow to you in fear or otherwise." Trowa's voice was hard as he began bracing himself for the fight to come.

Duo laughed again and gave his large minion a nod. "They either worship me or they die. Like you're about to."

The roar was near deafening as the monster rushed toward them. The ex-pilots barely had time to brace themselves for the attack before a wave of angry pain washed over them. It made them all gasp but they remained standing as it overcame them and made those below scream and cry.

The monster took the first step in trying to hit Heero, but the young pilot easily dodged the fist to place a solid blow to the midriff. Trowa countered with a high kick to the creature's chin while Wufei sought to bring it to the floor by sweeping it's legs.

Duo sat back, his nymphs fawning over him, as he watched the ensuing battle with hooded eyes.

'_You see, little flame, even your friends cannot stand against me.'_

A frown marred the elfin features as a pain echoed through his mind. With a quick shake the new Commander shook the pain away, dismissing it as an after effect of his new image. He smiled as he watched his First swipe the young Arabian Prince across the room and into the wall as the elf used his knives to cut at the giant. The Dragon and the Soldier continued to punch and kick at the monster he'd created.

'_You're losing.'_

The whispered words were so soft that the Commander barely acknowledged hearing them even as first blood was drawn from his first's arms. The monster roared in pain and anger, backhanding the elf across the room nearly taking out a recovering Quatre. Wufei shouted in Chinese as he and Heero joined in their attack and opened the thin wounds wider, blood now flowed like water down the monsters arms as he lumbered to hit them as well.

'_You're monster's strength is fading.'_

This time the Commander heard the words and stood quickly from his seat. "Who is saying that? Show yourself!"

There was nothing forth coming as First swung and connected with the battling Asians sending them both to the wall as Quatre and Trowa took over the fight.

'_Their light will blind you and send you to hell.'_

The Commander growled as he pulled his power to him and released it with a shout. The wave of despair that followed nearly took out the pilots; the nymphs, who had been fawning to touch their master, screamed and fell unconscious as they were struck. First roared again as it lent him power but he could not make his body move fast enough to touch the smaller blonde pilot again.

"Screw this." Quatre gasped as he dodged yet another hit. "This ends now!"

In a blink his power flared and he became the immortal warrior he'd been millennia ago. The lighted aura that surrounded him caused First to be blinded and began to swing wildly at the little blond. Quatre's lighted sword met the flesh of First's middle, opening the slice wider that Trowa's smaller blade had made. Trowa had followed the ethereal immortal with his bow drawn, arrows flying to meet the arms and legs of the monster they now fought.

The Commander, now back in charge of himself, smirked as he watched. "Splendid, the elf and the immortal emerge. All we lack is the soldier and the dragon."

'_You're still losing. You're all ready dead.'_

The Commander sneered at the whispered voice deciding to ignore it in favor of watching the battle being fought. With narrowed eyes, he began slowly feeding off the fear that radiated from those trapped below to feed to his First warrior. The flesh that was torn began to mend and the monster that was once human became even less so as the dark power began to fill him again.

"Destroy them, my First!" The Commander shouted, absently petting the only woman able to kneel near him.

First made several more swipes at the immortal and elf before Heero and Wufei gathered themselves to join in. Heero's transformation was awe inspiring as gold engulfed him, binding into armor that resembled that of an old samurai. His sword seemed to be drawn from his own body as he joined Quatre in the battle to take down the monster. Wufei kept his wings concealed but drew the fire to his hands to use as his weapon; his scales becoming his armor.

"Wufei aim for the head." Quatre shouted as he dodged another swing from the monster. "Heero take out his legs! Trowa. . ."

"I've got his heart!" The elf shouted as he riddled the monster's torso with arrows until he looked like a pin cushion.

The Commander growled as they weakened his creation. Flames licked the flesh as arrows and swords pierced and sliced the skin left behind. The fear created by those below wasn't enough to repair the damage fast enough. The Commander began drawing more and more but it still wasn't enough.

'_You're weak. Death is coming for you.'_

"I am Death!" The Commander shouted trying to override the taunts echoing inside his head. He ignored the warning he felt that said something was wrong with this new host and began drawing out the fear from further out in order to add to his monster. When that seemed to fail, he began building a new one from the man unconscious behind him.

Quatre shouted as he embedded his sword into the creature's forearm and pulled. With a grunt the flesh and bone gave, the sword cutting through to the other side severing the appendage. The creature roared in pain and anger as it's arm flopped to the floor of the control room and Quatre's blade focused to follow the strike that Heero was now making on it's legs.

Wufei yelled as he unleashed a flame to encompass the monster's head and began to use the heat to take the oxygen away from it's lungs. When the monster began weakening and came down on it's knees, Heero and Quatre set themselves up to make the final strikes.

'_It's time for Death to smile.'_

"I am DEATH!" The Commander roared as his First fell and with twin swords it's head was severed. "I am the God! You will worship me!"

His second creation roared as the man began to transform only to be engulfed in shadow. The Commander/Duo turned and watched as the shadows began tearing the new creature apart until there was nothing left.

"NO!" The Commander shouted in anger and turned to find himself facing the four pilots. "You will pay for this!"

Quatre felt something echo through the room and sneered at the leather clad form. "We want our friend back!"

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei lined up a step behind the little blond angel and waited for the next attack to come.

**1**

There was nothing. No sound, no light, no heat, no cold, absolute nothing. It wasn't space, of that he was certain, but what it was he couldn't tell. Slowly he came to himself and began to notice the little things. Voices, though far away, was beginning to whisper to him again. They all spoke the same words, though at the moment he couldn't tell what those were, but he knew they were important.

Straining he made himself become aware. The pain had faded but was still there. It was dulled by the need for answers. He strained against the darkness and felt, more than saw, a small blink of light. Focusing on it, he felt himself become more and as his form became apparent he made his way to it.

"_The God of Death!? This tiny creature of fire and flame, the God of Death!"_

It was the laughter that followed those words that made him become more. He was Shinigami. No one else was the God of Death, only him, and no one made a joke of that name. EVER!

It was a struggle but he slowly began to feel himself again. The pain he'd been subjected to had been a surprise and that was the only reason it had taken him down, driven him back. Now he was back and he was mad, but he knew how to be subtle and wait for just the right moment. He was known for his cutting remarks and the ability to get under his enemy's skin. It was his best weapon besides high explosives. It was time for the real Shinigami to come out to play.

**0**

Flames encased Wufei's hands as he stepped forward to begin the battle for his lover and friend. He didn't want to hurt the body he loved but in order to get the soul back he would do whatever he could- Duo would heal.

Quatre concentrated all his light energy into the blade he held. He would have to make all his marks count but insure that Duo's body was not damaged beyond repair. His mind was all ready working on the points in which to hit.

Heero eyed his one time comrade making note of the strength and the weaknesses. He knew that Duo at full capacity in Shinigami mode was unstoppable, but this one couldn't possibly know the full potential of this Shinigami.

Trowa balanced his weight and watched carefully the movements of his new enemy. While he looked like Duo and sounded like Shinigami, he knew that he was neither. He had watched as the shadows had torn the newest creation apart and knew that Duo-his Duo- had had something to do with that. It gave him hope that Duo was in there fighting.

"We want Duo back." Quatre announced and took another step forward. "We will get him back if we have to beat you out of him!"

The Commander growled and fisted his hands, fingers digging into his palms as he gathered all his power to him. He would rid himself of these little fleas and begin rebuilding the universe in his own image.

"I AM . . ." his voice failed, the breath seeming to be pulled into his body. With a violent shake he rid the pressure and sought to aim his power in full force at his four nemesis.

'_This body is mine! Get out! Get out NOW!'_

A scream tore from Duo's throat as the body stiffened.

"Quatre?" Heero growled as they watched Duo's body jerk and spasm as threats and curses erupted from his lips.

"That's it, Duo, fight him." Quatre's whispered words passed all the way down to each of the other pilots, who in turn began to move forward.

"STOP!" The twisted voice shouted. "YOU WILL FALL AT MY FEET!"

Heero smirked as Wufei growled and tossed a small fire ball to bounce off the leather clad leg. Trowa noticed the shift in control as the dark force split it's attention between the inner and soon-to-begin outer battle.

"NOW!" Quatre's shout pushed the three forward and the battle began.

Swords clashed against scythes, flames bounced off both leather and scales while paper-thin cuts were forming exposed skin. There were screams and yells and Duo's body jerked several times before shadows gathered around them.

"Move back!" The shout came from one of them.

Though none of them were certain who it was, but they heeded the words and moved back from the twisting form clad in leather. As they cleared the area around Duo, the shadows closed in and covered the twisting form. It was like watching a dark tornado build inside the room. Curses replaced the howls while flaying limbs became the torrent winds. Long hair lashed out of the darkness like a whip as the dark cloud chased the others around the room. It would have been comical if not for the fight going on inside.

"Watch out!" Quatre shouted as Wufei was jerked to one side and thrown against the wall. Furniture flew as the dark funnel continued it's angry dance through the room before it exploded into flames.

The heat was intense, the darkness overwhelming, but it was the silence that made the whole universe stop.


	28. question mark

**??**

_One would like to say that a battle fought is a battle won, but that is not always the case. In a perfect world the good guys always win and the bad guys always lose- - - this is not a perfect world._

From the flames emerged two forms, neither complete, neither whole. The images were blurry as if just out of phase as they battled each other in hand to hand combat. It was like watching an action movie without the subtitles. The two forms were so close in size, build, and looks that the only thing distinguishing them was Duo's braid which whipped frantically behind the figure on the right.

It seemed like a lifetime before the winds began to slow and the rage in the air settled to anger. The other pilots wanted desperately to help but could find no opening in which to aid their friend and lover. The battle was so hard to watch that it hurt but there was never an opening in which the two were apart or distinct enough to know who to fight. When the last blast hit them it was like all the emotions the universe had to offer- fear and frustration; envy and jealousy; lust and shame; anger and pride; consternation and confusion; wrath and malice; suffering and regret; until they were nothing more than dark clouds swarming from the center to cover everything they touched.

Cries and moans from below echoed through the breeze these clouds stirred the air within the station. It was overwhelming, especially to Quatre who's heart was clenching with each new wave until he felt as if he were dying. Heero held him tightly trying to protect him as best he could.

Just when they thought they could take no more waves followed the clouds; only these were definitely different from those that had come before. When despair hit them it was covered by the stronger hope; fear was stilled by courage; constraint was loosened by independence; hate was destroyed by love. It was the last that echoed through each pilot, healing and caressing each before moving on to the others.

They had all been knocked to the floor by the emotional turmoil they had been put through; it would have made a lesser man cry, but not the Gundam pilots. Slowly they drew themselves together and forced themselves to stand, though they only made it their knees before each looked to the battle again.

The battle, however, was done and only one now stood. They almost feared which they now faced.

The face that lifted was neither a sneer or a smile. It was carefully blank, the eyes downcast, and the body deceptively relaxed.

"Duo?" Quatre whispered, his body trembling.

There was a twitch but not much more. It left the pilots fearful that, perhaps, they had lost their friend.

"Duo speak to us." Wufei almost begged for his friend and lover to be all right.

It was startling when the light laugh reached their ears and even worse when the dark wings unfurled, spanning almost the entire room.

"He is here." The voice was dark, but not Duo's nor the Commander's, and that confused the waiting pilots.

"Who?" Heero growled at the creature that now stood before them.

The face lifted, the eyes glowing orbs of amethyst, as the hair darkened and twisted into small braids. As he looked at them, his mouth smiled, softly with only a hint of malice before it turned into a smirk. In one fist a dark staff formed until it became a scythe, the symbol of only one person.

"Shinigami." Trowa breathed.

"I am the controller now." Shinigami smiled. "The dark evil is dying but the flame of good is dim. There is power here must be contained and I am the only one powerful enough to do so."

Slowly standing the pilots feared facing off against Shinigami. Not because they thought they'd lose but because he was the embodiment of Duo's fighting spirit.

"Fear not, brothers, one day we will return." Shinigami spoke slowly as he began gathering shadows to him.

"Return?!" Wufei shouted. Quatre gasped and Trowa took a step toward the dark form as Heero nodded in understanding.

Shinigami looked at the two his counter-self deemed worthy of his love. He felt something soft and warm pass through him to touch them but nothing more.

"We must gain strength to destroy the one who attempted to separate us." He informed them as he stepped toward the window. "Fear not, we will return when the time is right and we are stronger."

The dark form reached the broken walls that had once separated the bay from the control room. It paused as it stepped onto the precipice.

"The Phoenix child lives as does the Dragon, his protector, and the Elf, his guardsman; his friends, the Immortal Prince and the stoic Warrior. They are like no other and are everlasting." Shinigami's wings folded in so that he could fit between the steel bars. "For now it is my destiny to guide him. Be at peace."

Before any of them could react, Shinigami leapt out the window and unfurled the black wings. To the amazement of all he headed straight for the damaged bay doors. Cutting an opening big enough for him, he went without -hesitation- into the vacuum of space.

_Sometimes the secrets can destroy the life you've made; other times it can create a new one, but it always changes it._

* * *

**Yes, I was evil and left this open for a sequel which I'm playing with. It's tenatively entitled "Revelations" and has about two sentences written. I'm gonna take it all slower since this was so trying and family got between the flow of the story and this end. If it needs tweeks please let me know and I'll fix it, but any major fixes will be done when I re-write (if I have to) before I start posting the rest of it. I thank all of you for your words and hope that anything I post next will be as well received. I can't wait to read what you all come up with next. See you at the corner store.**


End file.
